


No Turning Back

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 58,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the story of Malcolm and Sarah Tucker with their good friends John and Pedro Rydell. </p><p>Life continues for Malcolm and Sarah with their little girl, Amelia. John and Pedro's relationship develops as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arriving home that evening, Malcolm hoped only to have a relaxing dinner and stretch out on the sofa with Sarah. This was not to be however. Entering the flat, he could hear Sarah in the baby’s room trying to get their baby daughter to get to sleep. Anytime their daughter fussed this way as he was getting home it would mean him taking over her care while Sarah got some relief. 

‘Evening, love.’ Malcolm, already having taken off his tie and jacket, was rolling up his shirt sleeves, spoke quietly and came up behind her to hug his wife. ‘How long has she been fussing?’

‘At least an hour now. She’s just not settling tonight.’ Sarah, worn out, looked at Malcolm with relief. 

‘Here, go take some time for yourself.’ Malcolm bent over the crib and took up his baby daughter in his large hands. He marveled at how their daughter looked so much like Sarah. Cooing softly, Malcolm held his daughter to his chest to feel her small hands clutch at his shirt and her chest rising and falling quickly with her hiccuping and coughing. ‘Shush, little lady, shush. Papa’s home.’ As he settled into the arm chair in the baby’s room, his daughter against his chest, his hand stroked her soft hair before he gently patted her back. 

It took another hour of fussing with his daughter, before the little girl finally let out a wet burp, dribbling onto his shirt and began to fall asleep. Gently, Malcolm cleaned up the mess his daughter had made without waking her and got her settled back in the crib.

Joining Sarah in the small kitchen, Malcolm smiled at his wife as she sat drinking a cup of tea and just waiting for him. ‘She finally settled to sleep?’

‘Yeah, she’s fast asleep.’ Malcolm leaned over Sarah from behind, hugging her tight and kissing her on the top of her head. ‘She didn’t seem as bad this time.’

‘No, not as stressed but just wouldn’t settle.’ Sarah turned to Malcolm and sighed, her hand going to the chest and shoulder of his shirt. ‘Next time you should change into a t-shirt before you take over. We’ll have to buy you new shirts at this pace. Not all of these stains are coming out.’

‘Badges of honour, love. That’s what dad’s do to show off, don’t they?’ He laughed and hugged her properly before kissing her deeply. ‘Did you make it to the gallery at all today?’

‘Got a few hours in and helped John with some of the upcoming exhibit layouts. There’s a challenging piece that Pedro’s still scratching his head over how he’ll get it set up properly. The artist means for it to hang from the ceiling but it’s bulky.’ Sarah sighed. ‘What about you? How was your day?’

‘I keep getting egged on to give a paper at the UN in a month. Not keen on it but it’s for a conference on Media and International Politics. Right up my alley.’

‘You’ll do very well.’

‘I’ve been told I can’t swear.’ Malcolm grumbled. ‘There’ll be too much fucking media there to give me any freedom like I do at the University.’ Taking Sarah’s hand, Malcolm led her to the sitting room and turned on the television for the two of them to watch it while they relaxed in the temporary peace while their daughter slept. ‘I miss the days of Number 10. I wrote the fucking rules there. Didn’t have to worry about fucking pissing in someone’s cornflakes if I told them where their cock would be shoved if they said something wrong.’

‘Shush. Remember. No swearing if our daughter can hear you.’ Sarah laid her finger on Malcolm’s lips. 

‘The little darling is fast asleep in the other room.’ Malcolm grinned at Sarah and bodily pulled her onto his lap, his arms circling her. ‘But if I’m not allowed to swear.. Maybe we can do something more productive.’ Malcolm teased his wife, one hand tugging her top out of the waist of her trousers to slip up under it and stroke her back. 

‘You have something specific in mind, my dearest husband?’ Sarah shifted on his lap until she was straddling him and draping her arms around his neck. 

Malcolm groaned softly as Sarah moved on his lap, grinding against him. ‘Little Amelia may want a younger brother or sister.’

‘Or …’ Sarah kissed Malcolm deeply. ‘Maybe…’ Her hands were sliding under his shirt over his chest. ‘I just want you.’

‘Fucking take me,’ Malcolm growled huskily.

Sarah was just getting Malcolm’s shirt off, exposing his chest with it’s light dusting of grey hair, when the crying began again. With a sigh, Sarah rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder a moment and he hugged her tight. ‘I’ll see to the darling. You go to bed. You need it.’

Grabbing a t-shirt, Malcolm pulled it on and returned to the baby’s room to pick Amelia up. ‘Shush, little darling.’ Malcolm was patting his daughter’s back trying to get her to settle. ‘Why you so fussy all the time, darling? You give your mum a hard time and make her sleepy all the time.’ In response, Amelia burped and gurgled on his t-shirt. ‘Such a talker you are.’ Malcolm chuckled as his daughter went to tug on his nose but managed to miss and catch him on the lip instead.

By the time Malcolm had baby Amelia sleeping again, Sarah was curled up in their bed fast asleep herself. As he looked down on his younger wife, Malcolm smiled. Stripping down, he slipped into bed behind Sarah to curl up against her. ‘Love you,’ Malcolm whispered in his sleeping wife’s ear before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

With Amelia in her baby basket, Sarah arrived at the gallery and made it up the stairs to the studio to work at the computer stations there. Pedro, already there and busy working away at a frame, greeted her and went back to his own work. Before Sarah got to her own work she picked up Amelia from her basket to feed her in hopes of getting her to settle down for a while. The tactic worked for a while but after a few hours of steady design work, the little girl was awake and fussing loudly.

‘Sounds like someone’s grumpy.’ Pedro came over to the computers, wiping glue off his hands onto a rag. ‘You don’t look so great yourself, Sarah. Little lady here not letting you sleep much yet?’

‘She’s just fussy a lot.’ Sarah sighed and rubbed Amelia’s back as she kept up her crying. 

‘Thought you were going to see the doctor about her fussing.’ Pedro tossed the rag to one side and gestured to take the little girl from Sarah for a bit.

‘I’m sorry, Pedro. I know you’re busy with work. I’ll try to work from home tomorrow.’

‘You can’t really do the design layouts from home, Sarah.’ Pedro cooed and smiled at Amelia. ‘What’d the doctor say?’

‘Just that I’ve got a fussy baby. There’s nothing actually wrong with her medically. She’s eating fine, growing fine, everything is fine…’

‘Except she cries a lot and fusses.’ Pedro tried to distract Amelia by waggling a finger in front of her face. When that didn’t work he leaned forward towards her face to tickle her nose with his own and just got a baby’s head butting him hard in the nose instead. ‘Ow.’ Rubbing his nose he wrinkled his face up and laughed at Amelia’s gurgling laugh. ‘What’s your mother say?’

‘My mother has not been helpful.’ Sarah said flatly.

Pedro just nodded. ‘Let me call my madre. She’s had five kids of her own and she’s been helping my sisters with their babies. Maybe she knows something.’ Pedro handed Amelia back to her mother for the moment. 

‘Oh, don’t go bothering your mother, Pedro. She’s busy with all of her own grandkids.’

‘Are you kidding!’ Pedro laughed even as he took his cellphone from his pocket. ‘She’d love having a new grandkid to look after. Divert her attention away from fussing over John and me.’

‘Your mother isn’t that bad.’ Sarah tried to picture the suave, well-dressed John being mothered by anyone and just smiled at that image.

‘Ever since we got married, she’s been treating him like a son. John isn’t the best at being mothered.’ Pedro winked and then greeted his madre in Spanish. After an animated conversation, Pedro finally ended the call. ‘She’ll be here in an hour.’

‘What? No! You didn’t have to drag her out here today!’ 

‘You know my mama. She’d never take no for an answer once she has it in her head she’s going to do something. Besides,’ Pedro smiled at Sarah. ‘You need the help now not in a day or two. I can see it in your eyes. And Malcolm tells John everything. They’re worse than two women.’

‘Oh?’

‘Oh. Malcolm tells John everything. Then John tells me everything.’ Pedro grinned. ‘I warned John not to tell me what Malcolm says to him about his work or you or anything.. But John just laughs and calls it the sanctity of marriage. I think he’s just a bad gossip.’

‘Malcolm can be just as bad to be honest. Although, when it comes to talking about you and John in any sort of detail usually makes him squeamish.’

Pedro laughed. ‘No surprise there. Anyway, Mama will be here soon. She’ll help you out with the little doña here.’

It was closer to an hour and a half before Mama Flores arrived at the gallery, her footsteps loud on the stairs leading up to the studio. ‘Pedro! Sarah!’ She clutched her handbag and a grocery bag in her hands as she came up to her son and hugged him hard, planting wet kisses on both his cheeks. Heading to Sarah, Mama was more gentle and then she was solely focussed on little Amelia. ‘Cariñito!’ Gathering the bundled baby into her arms with Sarah’s permission, Mama began rocking the fussy girl. ‘Come, sit. You tell me what’s been happening with cariñito!’

Before Sarah could say anything, Amelia began her fussing again. Her tiny hands grabbing at whatever they could reach, in this instance Mama Flores’ necklace of green gems, and crying. ‘This is what happens.’ Sarah sighed. ‘She just sets off. It goes for an hour or so most often. She just cries and grabs at whatever she can. The doctor has seen her at full fuss and has ruled out anything medical. She just seems almost cross at the world. That’s the only way I can describe it.’

‘Hmmm,’ Mama was wiping tears away from Amelia’s chubby cheeks as she looked into the baby’s eyes. ‘You’re trying to tell us something aren’t you cariñito?’

‘I wish I knew what it was!’ Sarah’s exasperation was clear from her tone.

‘You feed her regularly?’ 

‘Yes. The doctor says she’s gaining weight at the right speed.’

‘Formula?’

‘No, I’m breastfeeding her. We have formula but I only give that to her when I’m not able to or if Malcolm’s got her on his own.’

Instinctively, Mama Flores re-directed Amelia’s grasp from her necklace to let the baby clutch at her finger instead. ‘Have you noticed any pattern as to when she’s fussiest?’

‘She seems to be worse soon after feeding but the doctor has assured me that there’s nothing wrong with my milk.’

‘I bet I know what you're getting all fussy about then, cariñito.’ Mama Flores smiled. ‘Here, you sit with mama again.’ 

Sarah, taking her fussy daughter back into her arms, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Little one burps a lot?’ Mama asked.

‘Yes. But it takes her some time to actually burp.’ 

Smiling and gently tweaking Amelia’s cheek, Mama answered, ‘Cariñito, you just get bad gas from your Mama’s milk don’t you? And you don’t know how to burp right away or tell us.’

‘She doesn’t like my milk?’ Sarah looked aghast.

‘Don't be silly, Sarah. She loves your milk. You said yourself, she’s gaining weight properly. Cariñito just gets a bit of upset stomach from it. And because she doesn’t know how to burp to get rid of it, she gets fussy. I know exactly what little Amelia needs.’ 

‘Please! What!’ 

‘It’s a mix of gentle herbs that we’ve used in my hometown for generations. All of my babies took it whenever they had an upset stomach. Even Pedro. Though he didn’t like the taste of it as much. Had to bribe him with some fruit juice to get him to take it.’ Getting up, Mama Flores busied herself at the small counter to boil some water in a kettle. ‘Do you have a spare bottle?’

‘Just the one with the formula in it.’ Sarah got it out and Mama took it from her to empty it out, cleaning it up for the herbal mix.

‘You don’t need to feed her much of it. Just enough to settle her stomach. What’s good is that it’s calming as well. You’ll find her sleeping a bit sooner after she eats.’ Mama prepared the tea and then, after straining it and, letting it cool slightly, put it in the bottle. ‘Here we go. Just let her take it like her regular formula. She may not like the taste at first.’

‘I’ll try anything now.’ Sarah said and took the bottle. With Amelia cradled in her arms, Sarah urged the little girl to try it out. After the first taste, Amelia squealed loudly at the taste. Mama Flores, having anticipated this, took the bottle from Sarah and added a small amount of flavouring to it, gave it a good stir and handing it back. This time, Amelia was happy to finish the drink and almost immediately afterwards let out a loud burp as only a baby can and burbled happily. Another burp followed a few minutes later and then Amelia settled in her mother’s arms, tiny hands clutching Sarah’s top until she fell asleep.

‘There you go.’ Mama Flores smiled and stroked the little girl’s soft hair as she slept. 

‘Will I have to give that to her every time she feeds?’

‘Not always, maybe often for a few days but her stomach will adjust and she’ll learn how to burp and then not need it much after that.’ 

‘Thank you, Mrs. Flores.’

‘Mama. Just call me Mama. You made Pedro part of your family so you’re family to me now.’ 

‘Pedro is one lucky guy to have you for a Mama.’ Sarah smiled.

‘Here, I’ll look after her while you get some work done. I’m here anyway.’ Mama was soon settling in with Amelia in her arms to cuddle the little sleepy girl while Sarah, relieved, went back to working on the exhibit layout.

After Sarah had left for the day, Pedro told his madre to stay and he’d have John drop her off home instead of taking the bus. 

‘Nonsense, I can manage on my own.’

‘Mama, it takes an hour on the bus. John can have you dropped off in about 15 minutes.’

‘And then you and John can’t be alone together if I’m in the car. Don’t you worry about it!’ Mama Flores patted Pedro’s cheek. ‘I know how it goes.’

‘Mama!’ Pedro flushed in embarrassment. ‘You make it sound like… like…’ He faltered and gave up at his madre’s look.

Locking up the studio for the night, Pedro headed down the back stairs to the gallery and waited for John to wrap up his conversation with a client on the phone. ‘All set to head home?’ John asked, shutting down his computer. 

‘Yeah. My madre seems to think that all we do is have sex. I offered to get her a lift home with us but she said no, thinking we would just prefer to be on our own.’

John laughed, slipping his suit jacket on and gesturing Pedro to lead the way. Calling out a good night to Jane, they headed out the back door to the alley where John had a reserved parking spot. ‘If I could have sex with you more often, I would not say no. Are you sure that’s what your mother meant?’

‘She thinks we want to be alone together in the car.’

‘And I am in total agreement with your mother on that score.’ John said, getting in the car. ‘Your mother is a wonderful woman but she’s far too mothering.’

‘She likes you, John.’

‘And I’m quite happy with her liking me. From afar. It’s far too odd to have your mother hanging about. She doesn’t encourage romance.’

‘Well, um, no. Not that for sure.’ Pedro agreed. ‘She worked wonders with Amelia today. Mama’s a pro with babies.’

‘I’m sure Sarah and Malcolm will appreciate that a lot.’ John pulled into the main street. ‘You sound like you’re really enjoying Amelia accompanying Sarah here most days.’

‘I do. A lot. Never thought I’d be holding a baby ever. You must have loved being around Sarah when she was growing up, being her godfather.’

John made a sharp noise in his throat. ‘Didn’t have much of a chance. Being her godfather was something Robert wanted me to be, Sarah’s mother had very different ideas. I was never left alone with Sarah when she was young. The times that I did spend with her when Robert was alive was with the two of them. Her mother flat out refused to let the ‘gay child abuser’ near her daughter. It broke Robert’s heart but he wouldn’t go against his wife’s rules.’

‘Shit! She called you that?’ Pedro looked aghast. 

‘Often. It worked out for the best that I not be anywhere near her at all.’ John stared away into the distance as they waited at a red light. ‘Robert wanted me to be a bigger part of Sarah’s life but it turned out that I wouldn’t get close to her until she was older and more independent.’ Pedro only caught the quick hand movement of John wiping a quick tear away. ‘I’d rather not talk about it, Pedro.’

‘Got it.’ Pedro nodded as they drove in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Fucking fuck me!’ Malcolm arrived home, throwing his bag on the table by the front door. ‘Why the fucking hell did I ever say fucking yes to giving this paper at the UN? I’ve gotten a whole fucking folder full of bullshit guidelines of what I can’t say or discuss in it! Where the fuck do they think there’s going to be any fucking room for fucking freedom of fucking speech!’

‘MALCOLM! LANGUAGE!’ Sarah barked at him as she left the kitchen. ‘I’m not going to have your horrid language coming out of Amelia’s mouth.’

‘I don’t need a fucking lecture from you either!’ Malcolm snapped as he ripped his tie off and stormed into the bedroom. 

Sarah, tired from a long day at the studio and having to deal with Amelia fussing until the herbal mix kicked in, was on the edge of her own patience. ‘Enough of that, Malcolm. You’ll wake Amelia up and she’s only just got settled down for a sleep.’

‘Lucky fucking kid.’ Malcolm growled. ‘Wish I could just burp, shit and then fall asleep some fucking days.’ 

‘No, you can’t. Neither can I. Now, I’d appreciate it if you would stop the foul language and apologize.’

‘For fuck’s sake, Sarah. You knew who you married. I’m not about to fucking stop suddenly.’

‘At least be more mindful around our daughter!’

‘She’s not even a fucking year old. She can’t even fucking say mama yet! I’ll fucking worry about when she starts to talk.’

‘It’s on your head then when she’s cursing like daddy at school.’ Sarah said angrily and left him on his own in the bedroom. 

Left alone, Malcolm got changed but his mood remained foul. In the washroom, he looked at his own reflection and hated what he saw there. After dashing handfuls of cold water on his face, Malcolm emerged and went to the baby’s room. Looking down on his daughter as she lay asleep in her crib, his large hand rested on her curly hair to stroke it lightly. ‘Too old to be a proper dad for you, little darling.’ Malcolm whispered to his young daughter. ‘Too old, too grumpy, foul-mouthed. Ever since you came along it’s been hard between us. Not your fault though, little darling. I should have had more sense to fall in love with someone younger than me. Not that beauty that’s your mama. You already take after her, don’t you. All pretty, curls, and gentle.’ Taking a chance, Malcolm picked his daughter up in his arms and sat down in the chair. ‘I don’t want you to be me at all. Don’t want you to pick up my language or scowling.’ 

The little girl stirred in her father’s arms, her little hand trying to clutch whatever was at hand. Moving a finger towards her small hand, her little fingers gripped around his finger tightly. Malcolm couldn’t help but smile when she pulled his finger to her mouth and began to suck on his fingertip in her semi-sleep state. 

‘I want you to just be like your mama. Beautiful, smart, independent and happy. Find yourself a better man than this old man who’s your dad.’ Malcolm sighed. ‘How’m I going to apologize to that lovely mama of yours, huh?’ He bent to kiss his daughter, his beard tickling her skin enough to cause her to wake up and grab for the hair on his face. ‘Yeah, little darling? You like my beard? Mama didn’t like it at first. Made me shave it. Ow. Careful little darling. You’re tugging a bit hard there.’ He shook his head from side to side to get Amelia giggling and tugging more. ‘You tell Mama then that I’m going to always have to have a beard for you to hang onto. Deal?’ He grinned at Amelia’s burbling laugh. ‘Just like your Mama. Laughing and happy.’ Lifting her up to hold her close, Malcolm rubbed his daughter’s back gently. ‘Still got to find a way to apologize.’

‘Malcolm!’ Sarah’s voice called to him. ‘Dinner’s ready.’

‘Coming!’ Wrinkling his face at his daughter to get her laughing, Malcolm got up with her in his arms to join Sarah at the table. 

‘She was happily sleeping.’ Sarah commented as Malcolm sat down with his daughter still in his arms. 

‘Now she’s happily in my arms.’ Malcolm said, not willing to be parted from his daughter even to eat. 

‘You’ll throw her schedule off.’ 

‘I’ll play with her and tire her out before we go to bed ourselves.’ 

Sarah, still annoyed at Malcolm, just ate in silence. Malcolm, eating with one hand while his other held his daughter against his chest couldn’t help but chuckle as Amelia would reach out to grab at his fork. Not even that would get Sarah to smile. 

Finally, Malcolm spoke. ‘Our daughter means as much to me as you do, Sarah.’ 

‘I would have thought so.’ She answered sharply.

‘I’m doing my best, love. I’m not perfect but I’m trying.’ Malcolm, cradling his daughter against him. ‘I can’t promise that I won’t ever swear around Amelia but I’ll try my hardest. I just.. I’m sorry, Sarah. I’ll do better to leave the crap from work at work.’

‘Apology accepted.’ Sarah got up and hugged him. ‘And I’m sorry for being snappy too. It’s been a long day for both of us.’

‘Was Amelia fussy again?’ 

‘She was and I had run out of the herbal tea Pedro’s mother had given me.’

‘Did you get the name of what it was she was giving you?’

‘I’d never figure it out. It’s some Mexican thing but it works magic on our daughter.’ 

‘Have Pedro call her tomorrow, get the name of it and where we can buy it for ourselves. Last thing either of us needs is for Amelia to get all out of joint again.’ Malcolm said, grimacing as his daughter headbutted him in the jaw. ‘Little darling, you trying to knock sense into your daddy again?’

‘She’d have to hit you a lot harder and a lot more often to manage that!’ Sarah said, cracking a smile at the sight of Malcolm sticking his tongue out at her only to have their daughter make a grab for it.

‘Oh, I totally forgot one other thing I have to talk to you about for that damned UN paper.’ Malcolm diverted his daughter’s attention away from his tongue by offering his finger for her to chew on. ‘I’ve been invited to some grand gala the Thursday night before I’m to give my talk. It’s for all of the guests and the contributors. Apparently, I’ve already been vetted for the talk so I’m good to go but I have to let them know if you’ll be wanting to come too.’

‘An evening out? Just the two of us?’

‘Well… at a party.’ 

‘Without Amelia.’ Sarah clarified and Malcolm nodded. ‘We’d have to find a sitter. I’ve never thought of a sitter.’

‘We’ve got a month. We can find one by then. I can ask around at the University.’

‘I’m pretty sure there’s an agency that helps match up sitters with families.’

‘Do I say yes then? You’re coming with me?’ Malcolm couldn’t help but sound like he was pleading with his wife.

‘Yes. As long as we have a sitter.’

Later that night, Malcolm offered to sit with Amelia until she fell asleep but Sarah shooed him away and out of the baby’s room. He tried to sit in bed, reading until Sarah joined him but he couldn’t concentrate. He kept thinking about the argument they’d had when he’d got home. Malcolm had apologized but something kept bothering him. 

When Sarah came into their bedroom, Malcolm put his book down on the nightstand. ‘Love. About earlier.’

‘I don’t have the energy to fight again.’ Sarah sighed as she wearily stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a nightshirt. 

‘I don’t want to fight.’ Malcolm turned to face her in the bed when she got under the sheets. ‘I want to apologize properly.’

‘You already did, Malcolm. I accepted it.’ Sarah turned her back on her husband, pulling her pillow into the best spot.

‘You did. But you’re still not happy.’

‘I’m tired, Malcolm.’

‘I can tell you aren’t happy, Sarah. I want to make things right between us.’

‘Turn back the clock before we had our daughter.’ Sarah sighed as Malcolm slipped his arm around her and kissed the nape of her neck. 

‘Wish we could still have Amelia and have the time we had to ourselves.’ Malcolm spoke softly in her ear. Moving his hand, Malcolm began to gently knead the tight muscles of her shoulder. ‘I wish I were the dad and husband you want me to be.’

‘Oh, Malcolm. You are more than that. Don’t ever question that again. Amelia absolutely adores you. Just like I do.’ Sarah reached up to place her hand on Malcolm’s. Reacting to her, Malcolm curled up close against his wife from behind and slipped his hand around her body to hold her tight. His lips were soft against her neck. ‘Malcolm.’ She whispered his name softly.

‘I love you, Sarah.’ He murmured against her skin. ‘I want to make time for you. Make love to you. Show you what you mean to me.’

‘You already do, Malcolm. Every day.’

‘I didn’t today. And I’m sorry about that.’ 

Sarah finally turned in Malcolm’s arms to face him, her fingers resting on his brown grey beard to stroke the soft hairs. ‘Thank you, Malcolm.’

Malcolm looked confused for a moment. ‘For what?’

‘For always being you. Don’t ever stop being you. It’s who I fell in love with. And I do know who it was I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.’ She kissed him on the lips deeply before pulling back to look into his eyes. ‘And that is Malcolm Tucker.’ 

‘Mrs. Sarah Tucker. You make me fall in love with you more and more.’ Malcolm ran his hands through her long hair, tucking it behind her ear. He initiated the next kiss. This one wasn’t just a deep kiss, this time it was with a growing passion. Sarah began to respond as eagerly. It had been weeks since they’d last had a quiet enough moment for even just an uninterrupted kiss let alone anything else. 

With their daughter still sleeping soundly in her crib in the other bedroom, Malcolm pressed on to slide his hand down to cup one of Sarah’s heavy breasts in his palm. Gently massaging it, his lips drew Sarah’s into his mouth to suck on them lightly. Her sighs were now from pleasure rather than frustration which encouraged Malcolm to carry on. 

As Malcolm’s lips moved from hers, they began to trace their way down over her neck and chest. Just as he began to nuzzle between her breasts the mood was, almost predictably, broken by the sound of their daughter beginning to cry from her crib. Sarah clutched Malcolm tightly for a moment with a groan of frustration.

‘I think that’s the sound of a wet nappy.’ Malcolm grimaced and kissed Sarah on the forehead. ‘Try to hold that thought, love. I’ll go change the little darling and hopefully she’ll settle again soon.’ Sarah kissed him deeply a last time before he got out of bed and went to take care of their daughter.

By the time Malcolm had changed Amelia’s diaper and had her sleeping once more, Sarah had taken hold of his pillow in her arms and fallen asleep. Carefully getting into bed beside her, Malcolm draped an arm over his wife and rested his head on the one corner of his pillow that wasn’t being held tight by her. ‘Good night, love.’ He whispered and fell asleep alongside her.


	4. Chapter 4

At the studio the next day, Sarah first settled Amelia in her basket on the couch before bringing up the subject of his mother with Pedro. When he had finished the frame joint he’d been glueing together, Sarah got his attention.

‘I need the name of that herbal your mother gave me. I’ve run out.’

‘I’ll call her. Guaranteed she’ll use it as an excuse to come here and bring you some and spend time with Amelia.’ Pedro grinned as he sat down on the couch beside the little girl to play with her in her basket. ‘You are looking a lot more rested though.’

‘Getting sleep helps. At least Malcolm’s still able to stay home on Mondays and Fridays. Getting Amelia bundled up to come to work three days a week is hard enough.’ Sarah got herself a cup of tea and was settling at the computer station. ‘John’s out of the office today isn’t he? Meeting with that artist?’

‘Yeah. This is a pretty big deal for the gallery. Not only being able to exhibit such a famous artist’s work and to have the artist be there at the opening night is huge. John’s going absolutely crazy from the work. He was on the phone till 10 pm last night talking to the security company. The insurance for just the one night is going to be a nightmare. I don’t like it myself. One thing to get the art insured but with the high profile of the artist there on the opening night plus the security. He’s already decided to go by invitation only.’

‘For an opening night exhibit? He’s never done that before.’ Sarah’s eyes widened. ‘I know the artist is pretty famous but to that level?’

‘It’s the insurance. We go by invite we can minimize the risk of who shows up and it lowers the insurance costs. Plus, the artist is limiting the attendance to max 80 people. And 10 of those are for his own people. Tonight he’s going to be talking to the lawyer about the permits he’ll need to rope off the sidewalk in front that night to keep people straying in by chance.’

‘At least the display itself has been easy.’ 

‘On computer! You seen what he uses for his works? Metal and wood. The brackets I’m going to have to use for the wall mounts are heavy duty and they all have to be finished to match the pieces. At least we’re getting the delivery of the art next week. Will give me time to get that done. Then the gallery will close for two days so I can mount everything on the walls.’ Pedro talked on as Amelia giggled as he tickled her stomach. ‘I told John to avoid this in future if he can. The headaches are too much for him. He’s passed up three magazine shoots because of this. That’s where he makes his real money.’

‘He should listen to you more.’ Sarah observed. 

‘Not when it comes to the gallery.’ Pedro sighed. Little Amelia sighed happily and fell asleep, her grip on Pedro’s finger released as her thumb found its way to her mouth. ‘When it’s the actual art and what goes on the wall, he won’t hear me out. I just hope he figures it out for himself that art’s one thing. The artists are another.’ Pedro carefully got up from the couch and pulled out his cellphone to call his madre. After a lengthy conversation in Spanish, Pedro grinned and shook his head. ‘Mama’s on her way here. She’s going to pick you up more herbal tea and get you the name and number of the store so you can get more anytime. She wants to check up on both Amelia and you.’

‘Your mother is one divine lady.’ Sarah smiled, knowing what a treasure the older woman was. 

‘Please! Don’t tell her that!’ Pedro begged. ‘She’ll be impossible if she knew that!’


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Pedro was being kept busy with finishing the last of the hanging brackets that Diego Palomo’s works required. The heavy wood and metal artworks were laid out around the studio awaiting install the following day. Sarah had taken to helping Pedro with some of the finishing of the brackets he’d either made himself or had contracted a metal worker to fabricate for him. Mama Flores was there as well, helping out by watching over Amelia to free up Sarah’s attention to help Pedro. 

With Mama singing softly in the background, Pedro and Sarah were completely occupied when the studio door opened without warning.

‘I was expecting you to have been working in a much higher class establishment, Sarah.’ The woman that had walked in was dressed in an obviously expensive dress, heels and overcoat. Her handbag was leather. Her gaze was cool and penetrating, judging the surroundings of the studio with a distasteful look. ‘You had mentioned that you were an assistant to the owner.’

‘Mother?’ Sarah looked up sharply at the sound of the woman’s voice in surprise. ‘What are you doing here? I thought you were at your Mediterranean property this time of year?’

‘I had an opportunity to travel here to New York for a few days and decided to take advantage of it.’ Her mother’s haughty tone caught the attention of Mama Flores. ‘Come and talk, Sarah.’ It wasn’t a request it was an order. 

‘Sorry, Pedro. I hope I’m not long.’ Sarah apologized to Pedro and left him to keep working. ‘Would you like a coffee, Mother?’ 

‘If it’s that cheap brand most offices have, no thanks.’ Sarah’s mother strode over to the couch. ‘Is this my granddaughter?’ 

‘Yes, that’s Amelia.’ Sarah was quickly joining her mother and gesturing to Mama to hand her daughter over. ‘Mama Flores, I’ll take Amelia for a bit. Would you like to go have some lunch?’

Mama shot a look at the haughty woman, her dislike was immediate and intense.

‘Go away,’ Sarah’s mother gestured to Mama. ‘Seriously, Sarah, you are far too nice to your servants.’

‘Mama Flores isn’t a servant, Mother. She’s Pedro’s mother and has been good enough to help watch Amelia while I’m helping out.’

‘Still, go away.’ She waved a hand at Mama Flores dismissively. She waited until Mama had left the two women to talk and went over to see if Pedro could use a hand with anything. ‘Now, Sarah. As I said, I was given an opportunity to come over here to New York and thought it was time to come for a visit.’

‘What was the opportunity then?’ Sarah asked, knowing most likely that the reason her mother was visiting wasn’t to be social with her daughter or to meet her granddaughter for the first time. 

‘Justine wanted some company to come over here for a special event. It was just luck that she managed to get an invite and I felt it high time that I get an invite as well.’

‘An invite to a special event?’ Sarah furrowed her brows and thought this was definitely not a coincidence. ‘Are you talking about the exhibit opening tomorrow with Diego Palomo?’

‘Of course I am. Justine only managed to get her invite because her current lover is Christophe Laurier, that art magazine editor. He was invited by Diego directly. Naturally, once I saw the name of the gallery I knew it would be no problem to get my own invitation from yourself.’

‘Mother! I don’t have any say at all on the invitations list.’ Sarah exclaimed. ‘That’s been drawn up strictly by Diego Palomo and John.’

‘Then go downstairs and tell that employer of yours to issue an invitation in my name. Very easy.’

‘This is a strictly controlled access event. Only 80 people maximum. The invitations were sent weeks ago. I’ve got no way of getting an extra invite arranged for now. The exhibit is in two days.’

‘I must have an invite, Sarah. Make that happen.’ Sarah’s mother said coolly. ‘I’ll not be shown up by Justine that she was able to have drinks with Diego Palomo and I wasn’t. Not when my daughter works for the gallery exhibiting his works for the first time in North America.’ 

‘I’ll do my best, Mother.’ Sarah offered but her mother was adamant.

‘You WILL get me an invite.’ Her mother got up. ‘Now, I have an appointment at Jeffrey’s. I’m staying at the Park-Hyatt. You can leave my invitation there at the front desk.’

As her mother left the studio as she had come in, without any other word or acknowledgement of anyone else, Sarah let out a breath that she’d been holding. A sense of dread built up in Sarah as she tried to think of a way to get her mother an invitation. There was no way she’d be able to talk John into an invitation. 

‘Who the hell was that piece of work?’ Pedro interrupted her thoughts. ‘She treated you like dirt.’

‘That ‘piece of work’ is my mother and she’s not changed one bit.’ Sarah sighed. 

‘Wait? Your mother?’ Pedro made the connection. It wasn’t something that John talked about often but enough for Pedro to know what had happened to his husband in his past. ‘She didn’t even hold her granddaughter while she was here.’

‘Mother only ever thinks of herself. She’s never been interested in others really. It only took her about a year after my father’s death for her to move on to another man. She’s made it her goal in life to be involved with men that have lots of money. In her words, ‘Your father was the only man I loved and he went and died on me. I’ll be damned if I ever do that again.’ When I went off to University she couldn’t help me pack fast enough to get me out from under foot. She’s been non-stop since then and appears to have done well for herself.’

‘But no interest in you except when it suits her?’ Pedro shook his head.

‘El diablo.’ Mama was back to take Amelia from Sarah. ‘That woman is a bad soul.’ 

‘She’s my mother.’ Sarah said by way of defense. ‘I can’t change that.’

‘Yeah, she’s your mother but you don’t have to let her treat you that way. She acts the same way my brother Santo does. I don’t talk to him because he beat me up last time.’ Pedro laid a hand on Sarah’s shoulder, squeezing her gently. ‘Don’t be thinking that just because she’s family you have to do what she wants all the time.’

‘Unlike you, Pedro, where you have your Mama and the rest of your family, my mother is my only blood relative.’

‘Blood is blood. No doubt about that but you don’t have to put up with it.’ 

Sarah nodded and soon they were both back to work to get the rest of the work done to be ready for the install.

That night, Sarah was home after Malcolm had already gotten home. It was a pleasant change to come home to the smell of dinner cooking rather than her being the one to cook. Her first priority was to settle Amelia into her crib and only then could she join her husband at the table. ‘You got it all done, Sarah?’

‘We did. The last few brackets will be ready for the install tomorrow. Thankfully, Pedro was able to hire on three guys from our shipping company to help out. They’re all showing up at 9 am. The gallery will be closed to the public until tomorrow night when the red carpet goes down.’

‘This is one hell of a big deal for John. Hardly spoken to him since he first started to arrange it.’ 

‘I know. Pedro’s mentioned a few times that John’s worked late into the night making all the arrangements for this opening.’ Sarah went quiet a few moments. ‘About the opening night.’

‘That sounds almost ominous with that tone,’ Malcolm arched an eyebrow at his wife.

‘I know you’re not a huge fan of art to begin with and this really isn’t something you’re wanting to attend so I’m wondering if you would want to skip the opening this time.’

‘Skip it? Aren’t you going to attend then?’ Malcolm looked genuinely shocked.

‘I have to attend. I am the assistant to the owner. You don’t though. You’re only going because I’ll be there. Wouldn’t you rather spend the evening with our daughter alone?’ Sarah tried to mask her true intentions but Malcolm wasn’t about to be fooled.

‘We have a sitter arranged for the night. Test them out, that was the plan, and then see if they would work out as a more regular sitter. What’s brought on this change?’ Sarah ate silently for a few moments without responding to her husband. Malcolm was having none of it. ‘Spill the beans. Something’s going on for you to offer to let me off the hook for an opening night like this one.’

‘I need an invite for someone.’

‘All of the invites are accounted for, John’s being strict to the numbers. Why won’t he give you another one?’

‘He doesn’t know about this. Pointless anyway, he’s turned down every request for an extra invite.’ 

‘You’re avoiding my question. What’s this about.’

Sarah, appetite lost for the moment, thought how to answer before finally admitting. ‘It’s for my mother.’

‘Your mother?’ Malcolm blinked in surprise. ‘This is the same woman who declined to come to our wedding, not send even a congratulations, wanted nothing to do with our daughter from the moment we let her know you were pregnant. The same woman who won’t even acknowledge that I exist.’

‘Yes.’ 

‘And you want me to give up my invite, to give up on joining you, my loving wife, at the most important night the gallery has had in favor of your mother getting an invite so that she can …’ 

‘A friend of hers has an invite and it’s apparently very important for her to be there as well or be shown up.’

‘So for your mother to not be shown up by a friend.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘So, same as ever. Your mother just using you to forward her own social standing. If this exhibit weren’t happening, your mother would still be happily over in Europe chasing the wealthy single cocks she’s been chasing for their money.’

‘It suits her, her lifestyle.’

‘At least she doesn’t try to interfere with your life.’ Malcolm went back to eating. ‘If I refuse she’ll be nothing but a bitch to you won’t she?’

‘You know how vindictive my mother can be. Look how she treated John.’

‘Yeah, look how she treated John. And John’s going to be there. This is like some fucking train wreck in slow motion that you’re thinking of setting up.’

‘I’ll be there and can keep the two of them apart. There’s going to be enough people there to do that. Really, my mother will be so focused on Diego that she’s not likely to even care to talk to John.’

‘And John doesn’t have a clue about this?’ Sarah shook her head. Malcolm rubbed his temple. ‘You can’t surprise him this way, Sarah.’

‘What else can I do, Malcolm? She’s my mother! I can’t just say no. You won’t miss the whole affair. We won’t have to worry about a sitter. Mother can get her celebrity moment and then she’ll go away again back to Europe and out of our lives.’

‘Which is where she can fucking stay.’ Malcolm grumbled. ‘Out of our lives. Look, I’ll give up my ticket but you had better warn John that she’s going to be there.’

‘I’ll tell him.’ Sarah promised, but didn’t state when.


	6. Chapter 6

‘That’s it!’ John beamed proudly as the final piece was set in it’s brackets by Pedro. ‘You have once again gone above and beyond to pull this off. It’s spectacular!’ His steps took him around the entire gallery, a cloth in his hand as he wiped off any prints from fingers that were still evident to him. ‘Just a few hours to go now, Pedro! Catering will be here soon. Lizzy and Jane are taking care of that. Ah! Sarah! Come here you!’ Sarah came over to John and was enveloped in a big hug before he pulled Pedro into a hug as well. ‘You have been just as wonderful about this whole grand opening as Pedro. Without you two I would never have been able to get here.’

‘Well, it’s been a lot of work for everyone.’ Pedro took the cloth from John to scrub at a stain on one bracket. ‘And when I get to take these beasts down off the wall in a month I’ll be happier than anyone else.’

‘And when they come off the walls, we’re going on a vacation. Just like I promised you.’ John impulsively kissed Pedro. Leaving his husband blushing, John was off to get his camera and was soon taking a series of photos of the hung pieces before the opening. One of the things that had kept him and Sarah busy had been setting up a collector’s catalogue of the show which would be limited to only 1000 copies with the first 100 to be signed by Diego Palomo himself. 

‘John, I’m going to head home and change for the opening.’

‘Of course!’ John paused in his photography. ‘You and Malcolm will be here at 9 pm right? Be there at the start?’

‘I’ll be there. Malcolm can’t make it.’ Sarah had rehearsed what she would say to John. ‘We’ve had problems with the sitter.’

‘Now, that’s a shame. What about Mama? She’s always up to looking after Amelia.’ John suggested but, with his back to Sarah, he didn’t see her shooting a panicked look at Pedro to not say anything. 

‘There’s a service at the church tonight she wanted to get too.’

‘I’d almost say that it’s a classic Malcolm excuse to avoid being at the gallery!’ John laughed. 

‘I’ve got a friend who wants to come along so she’ll be taking Malcolm’s place. The only problem is she can’t be there right away. She’ll be showing up a little later in the evening.’ 

‘Well, I wish Malcolm were coming. Haven’t seen him for a few weeks with all this work.’ John said. ‘At least you have a friend to join you. I’ve had so many late requests for an invite it’s been crazy. I’ll see you later, Sarah. I have to get these photos done now.’ 

With a sigh of relief that she’d managed that, Sarah headed home. Once she left the gallery, John and Pedro were the only two there for the moment.

‘John, Sarah’s lying to you.’ 

‘What?’ John looked at Pedro, taken aback at the idea of Sarah lying to him. ‘Why would she lie to me?’

‘The friend she’s got coming to the opening isn’t a friend.’ Pedro admitted. ‘She’s got her mother coming.’

John froze a moment, took the picture he had been about to and then turned to Pedro, a cold hard look of hatred on his face. A look that Pedro was genuinely fearful of immediately. ‘Her mother? Is coming to the opening? Tonight?’

‘Look, John, Sarah was put under a lot of pressure by her mother to give her an invite. But she doesn’t want to upset you. I think her idea was that she could keep the two of you apart for the opening and keep everyone happy.’ 

John went silent as he completed the task of taking photos of all the pieces. Pedro watched, wondering if he’d done the wrong thing. Once the photos were done, John turned to his husband. ‘So, her mother is in town?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Does Mama actually have a service to attend to tonight?’ 

‘No.’

‘Does Malcolm know?’

‘I would imagine he does. Sarah would have had to get him to give up his invite to swing this.’

John scratched his forehead. ‘Call Mama. Arrange a cab for her to go to look after Amelia. I’m calling Malcolm and telling him he’s coming tonight. I will not be allowing that cow to spend any longer than absolutely necessary in my gallery.’

‘John, don’t go putting Sarah into an impossible position. It’s her mother. It’s tearing her up enough as it is.’

Again the look of hatred on John’s face made Pedro worry. ‘It’s tearing Sarah up because that self-obsessed manipulative cow has done to her what she always does, twists Sarah into knots to do her will no matter what. Well, Sarah’s a fully grown, independent woman, wife and mother on her own two feet and I’m not going to stand by and watch it any longer. I didn’t do a damn thing when she was younger when I should have done.’

‘You didn’t do anything because Robert told you not too and there wasn’t anyway you would have gone against anything Robert asked you to.’ Pedro reminded him. ‘Just let it be. Sarah and I can keep her mother away from you, let her do her little celebrity wannabe meet and greet and then get her out as soon as we can.’

‘NO!’ John shouted at Pedro, turning on him. ‘I gave in to that cow and got nothing but abuse from her. I am NOT going to let her win again.’

‘John! Stop this.’ Pedro tried to calm his husband down but John was having none of it.

‘Don’t you even dare, Pedro! Don’t you dare let her manipulate you. Ever. This is MY night. MY gallery! The mere thought of that bitch stepping in the doorway is enough to make me want to vomit. I’m going to make sure she remembers this night and me! And then, she will be out of my life and Sarah’s life forever!’ John, hand gripping his camera tightly, stormed to the office with Pedro following. ‘Call Mama. She’s minding Amelia. I don’t care what she asks for! See to it!’ He slammed the office door shut, leaving Pedro out to call Mama as directed.

Pedro, grimacing, began to truly regret having told John anything but, deep in his heart, knew that if he had let it go unsaid the fallout would have been a lot worse.

John, camera on his desk, picked up his phone. He knew he’d only have a short time to talk to Malcolm before Sarah got home. Ringing up his friend, John seethed at the idea of Sarah’s mother even being in the same city. 

‘Hey, ya poof! What’s up? Thought you’d be up to your ball sac in work with the opening only a few hours away.’ Malcolm, alone in the house, slipped into his old habits even as he carried his daughter around the house in his arms. 

‘Malcolm, Sarah’s on her way home but I need you to do something very very important for me.’

‘What’s going on?’ Malcolm caught the serious tone in John’s voice.

‘Sarah’s mother.’

‘Ah, fuck. You know?’

‘Pedro told me.’

‘Not a fucking surprise. I couldn’t say no to Sarah. I hate the idea myself but it’s Sarah. She’s torn up by the whole fucking affair but her mother is one fucking piece of work.’ 

‘I know. Believe me, I know. I saw first hand her handiwork with Robert.’ John felt his heart tighten from the old memories. ‘This is what I want to do. I’ve got Mama coming over to look after Amelia. She should be there once Sarah’s on her way back to the gallery. Once she’s here, you’re to get ready and come here as well. I’ve booked a car for the night to get Mama there and you here.’

‘John, no fucking way. Just let her mother do her thing, stay out of the fucking way and she’ll go away on her own. The only reason she’s there is because a socialite friend of hers is going to be there and she just wants to be seen as well. I don’t think she even gives a rat’s left bollock for the art.’

‘And that’s precisely why I’m doing this, Malcolm. It’s about damn time that that cow gets a handful of shit thrown at her so hard that it sticks for a long, long time. Just get here. I want you here by my side, old friend. For both myself and for Sarah.’ 

‘That’s not fair, John.’

‘It’s as fair as it can be, Malcolm. I need you here. I need you to be the nail in the cow’s coffin.’

‘What do you have in mind?’ Malcolm was intrigued now and finished hearing out John’s plan, laughing by the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah, dressed in a lovely black dress, was at the gallery for the arrival of Diego Palomo at John’s side, with Pedro on the other side. Lizzy and Jane were there as well, helping out with the guests. So far, all had gone as she had planned. Malcolm was at home, Amelia was left asleep in her crib. Her mother had yet to appear and now, Diego was arriving to the flashes of cameras and applause from the already gathered guests. It was an exceptional list of all the major art scene players of New York with some of the largest names from the European scene there as well. John was moving easily throughout the crowd, Pedro on his arm to be introduced to everyone. Sarah could only smile at the sight of John in his element with his husband at his side. 

For herself, Sarah was happy enough to mingle and chat more with those she already knew and meeting their partners and contacts. A number of people she met were keen to ask her all sorts of questions once they knew she was John’s assistant and what part she played in setting the exhibit up. Glass of champagne in hand, she was enjoying herself when there was a fuss at the door and it was obvious that it was her mother finally appearing and making her usual entrance.

Caterina Brandt, wannabe social elite, arrived wearing an expensive long black dress with matching jacket. She looked as if she’d just been at a salon for her hair and makeup were impeccable. If her personality weren’t so black she could have been the best of people. Instead, her entrance was just further proof of her being a haughty, spoiled, wealthy woman who treated anyone she deemed lower than herself as if they were dirt. 

‘Justine! Christophe!’ Caterina was making a beeline for her friends, having enjoyed the momentary spotlight of the paparazzi at the door. ‘How are you?’ 

Sarah sighed. No surprise that her mother wouldn’t bother with her daughter but only want to be with her friends. Frantically, Sarah looked around and spotted John off to one side amidst a cluster of other colleagues. All she had to do was keep the two apart. Fighting back her distaste, she made her way over to her mother. Best to get her mother introduced to Diego early on and then hopefully get her to leave soon after. 

Without Sarah’s knowledge, Malcolm had arrived and entered, as directed by John, via the back door. The security guard there had been made aware of his arrival and opened the door for him. Sporting his best suit and his beard trimmed, Malcolm looked every inch the professional lecturer that he was and he quietly joined the crowd in the gallery with a nod to Pedro and John. Hanging back out of the way, his eyes scanned the groups and he spotted his wife making her way to her mother. He had never met her mother and had, perhaps ungraciously, never wanted to meet her but now he was going to and if John’s plans were pulled off it would be the only time he would see her. 

He could see John glancing towards Sarah and her mother even as he carried on chatting with a group of other art aficionados about one of the pieces of art. It was obvious that John was unhappy but he easily masked it from the others. Malcolm, wasn’t as successful. Holding a glass of champagne but not drinking from it, he waited until Pedro left John’s side for a moment and came over to him.

‘Malcolm.’ Pedro nodded in greeting. ‘John’s going to see about introducing her to Diego now. You ready?’

‘More than fucking ready, Pedro. The more I watch how she’s treating Sarah the more I want to flay the bitch’s worthless hide off her. I just wish I could do it more publicly.’

‘This isn’t the place for that, Malcolm. That’s the plan. Just in front of Sarah.’

‘I know. I fucking know. Believe me, I have some very choice words for her.’ Malcolm scowled. The effect with his beard made Pedro swallow hard, very glad that it wasn’t him that was on the receiving end of the scowl. Retreating back to John’s side, Pedro spoke softly to his husband and then the plan was put in motion.

John, at his most congenial and welcoming of manners in play, walked up to Caterina where she was happily chatting with a number of other ladies. ‘Justine! How are you my lovely. I was so glad to hear that you were able to come along with Christophe.’ He was soon kissing his colleague’s younger lover on both cheeks in welcome. 

‘John! I wouldn’t have allowed Christophe to come on his own. I could never have lived with myself at missing a chance to meet the great Diego! And he’s not disappointed. This collection is so masterful and you have displayed it just perfectly!’

‘Oh thank you so very much, Justine! It’s with the great help of my love, Pedro, and with Sarah’s wonderful assistance as well. It took all of us, really.’

‘Justine, for shame!’ Caterina broke in. ‘Introduce me!’

‘Caterina! I’m sorry! John, this is one of my best friends, Caterina Brandt. She’s a great lover of Diego’s works as well.’

‘Caterina, how lovely to meet you.’ John was taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips in greeting. To him, he recognized her all too easily but to his surprise she made no hint of recognizing himself.

‘Mr. Rydell is it?’ Caterina asked. ‘You’re gallery is such a great example of how art should be accessible to anyone. You’re a wonderful patron of the arts.’ She knew what platitudes to say to be blandly polite. 

Sarah quailed at the expected explosion but was more confused than ever at how pleasant John was being with her mother. It was only a quick glance at her by her godfather that she realized he knew very well what she had done and she knew there would be a hard conversation later about it afterwards. All she could do was smile tightly and nod.

‘You were late arriving this evening weren’t you?’ John commented.

‘Unavoidable. It does take time to get ready properly. Hard to find a good salon sometimes.’ Caterina waved it off. 

‘Have you had a chance to meet Diego yet?’ He remained the polite and generous host. ‘Being a fan of his work I’m sure you already have.’

‘No, actually. I’ve been catching up with my friend here.’ 

‘Well! We have to correct that immediately! Come come! Pedro! Love! Come along.’ Taking Caterina in hand, he was soon helping her weave through the crowd towards the cluster of people around Diego. That was the moment Malcolm had been waiting for and he was making his way through the crowd as well to be nearby. ‘Diego! I do hate to bother you on this night of all nights but I have a lady here who is just dying to meet you.’

Caterina, beaming, was waiting to be introduced.

‘John! You’re being kept busy this evening.’ Diego, his accent thick, was shaking John’s hand before they kissed each other’s cheeks. ‘Now, who is this lovely fan?’ 

‘This is Caterina Brandt. I’m sure she’d love an opportunity to chat with you about your work.’ John introduced them and kept rattling on. 

‘I would love to, Mr. Palomo.’ Caterina was lightly holding Diego’s offered hand, enjoying the moment in the spotlight. A picture of their meeting was taken by one of the photographers. ‘It’s a great pleasure to meet you. You are so much more larger in life.’

Diego puffed out his chest, well built from his work with metals and wood. ‘Reality is always much better. Just like art, don’t you think? Seeing it in a picture just isn’t the same as seeing it up close in person.’

‘Oh very much so!’ Caterina agreed, not caring a bit about the art but just about being photographed and speaking to the artist himself. 

John interjected. ‘I’m sure that as you’re such a great fan that you would own one of his pieces already?’

‘No, sadly, I haven’t had a chance to acquire one yet.’ Caterina, the thought of buying any of Diego’s art the furthest thing from her mind, waved it off as no consequence. 

‘Ah well! There you are Diego! You have a buyer!’ John beamed innocently. ‘Which piece here has taken your fancy?’

‘John, John! Ever the salesman!’ Diego laughed heartily. ‘Pay no mind to John, my dear. But please, tell me what you think of my work? Do you have a favourite so far?’

Caterina smiled pleasantly. ‘All of your work is simply amazing, Mr. Palomo.’

‘No no! Please. Just Diego. Calling me that reminds me of my lawyer.’ 

‘Diego,’ Caterina looked coyly at the artist, flirting now with him.

Sarah just hung back, hoping that nothing went wrong. The fact that her mother had still not recognized John amazed her. Growing up that was all she had ever heard during the many arguments her parents had had over her father’s friendship with John. 

‘I know!’ John cut in again, leading them both expertly towards the largest piece on display. The phallic overtones were obvious as metal spikes were frozen in position as if penetrating wooden pieces that were meant to stand in for female genitalia. ‘Does this not remind you of Diego’s earlier work, ‘Virginity’. Now that was a piece!’

‘Oh yes. That was quite a work.’ Caterina, having no clue as to what they were talking about, kept to general and vague comments.

‘No fooling you, John!’ Diego grinned. ‘Yes, this is the follow up to that piece. I didn’t call it ‘The Moment’ for nothing. It’s capturing that moment just before initial penetration of the woman by her man. Once gone, it’s gone forever but that moment.. It remains in your memory. ‘

‘You recall the piece don’t you Caterina? Virginity? What did you think of it?’ John prompted her.

‘I do,’ She lied. ‘It was very emotive.’

‘Emotive! I’ve never heard it described that way.’ Diego said with a smirk. He had had many people fake their way through conversations and a quick glance at John told him that this was another one of his fake fans. ‘I’m more used to it being described as thought provoking and hard-hitting.’

‘Very.’ John said. ‘Especially with the way you had used the metal bars to shut the woman behind them.’

‘That piece!’ Caterina made out as if she recalled the correct one now. ‘Yes yes. Sorry. I must have been thinking of another piece.’

John and Diego, both warming to the catching out of Caterina’s lack of knowledge kept talking about more and more fantastical and fictional art pieces that Caterina would gush nonsensically about as a number of others watched on, many of them smirking at how obvious it was becoming that they were pulling the wool over her eyes. 

It wasn’t until one of the magazine editor’s began to laugh out loud and make a comment about a clueless posh bitch that Caterina’s blatant pandering for attention turned into a foul mood on her part. As she turned to make a comment to the editor, she found her progress hampered by a hand on her arm that tightened further as she tried to free her arm. ‘How dare you!’ She hissed and turned to face the person who was gripping her arm.

Malcolm, the one with a tight grip on her, smiled darkly. ‘Hello, Mrs. Brandt. It feels like forever since I’ve had a chance to chat with you. As if we’ve never met. How about, you and Sarah and myself have a quiet moment together.’

‘What has Sarah got to do with this! Unhand me!’ Caterina was about to turn to John to demand him to intervene but all she could see was the gathered guests turn away from her, with John and Diego in the middle of them all laughing. 

‘Sarah has everything to do with this.’ Malcolm spoke quietly but coldly. ‘She’s my wife and mother of our daughter. But wait, you wouldn’t know that because you couldn’t be bothered to come to the wedding or the invitation to come and visit your granddaughter.’

Caterina sneered at the Malcolm as if he were nothing more than a smear on the bottom of her shoe. ‘Hmph. I knew she had picked badly. Sarah, I’ll have my lawyer assist you with the divorce. I have a few men more your age who would be ideal … OW!’

Malcolm didn’t even let her finish her words but was pulling her away from the crowd and away towards the rear of the gallery where the back stairs led up to the studio and also to the rear entrance. 

Pedro, having kept an eye on them quickly pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call. The limo company had a car on standby for this and Pedro’s call was all it took for the car to be pulled into the alley to await Caterina’s eviction from the gallery. With his part done, Pedro returned to John’s side to slide his hand into the older man’s, smiling at the warm squeeze he received. Now, it was over to Malcolm and Sarah.

Caterina continued to try to free herself from Malcolm’s grip but failed to do anything other than attract the attention of other guests at her antics. ‘I am going to have security have you escorted away, you vile man! Sarah, don’t think you’ll be escaping this either! I’ll have a word with your employer and have you fired for this!’

Malcolm, still not having said anything further, threw open the door and practically pushed Caterina through to the rear room. Once Sarah was through, he followed and closed the door behind him. ‘Go on, try it.’ Malcolm said coldly, his scowl harsh and aimed right at Caterina. Foolishly, Caterina didn’t understand what the look on Malcolm’s face meant and she was drawing in breath to call out to security but Malcolm stabbed a finger towards her, shutting her up in a flash. ‘You are the biggest waste of human flesh that I have ever had the displeasure to have come across, Mrs. Brandt. Not only are you a waste of human flesh, the mere fact that you breathe in the same fucking oxygen that the rest of humanity uses makes my skin crawl as if it’s being eaten alive by dung beetles.’

‘You have no right…’ Caterina began but floundered at the blaze of anger in Malcolm’s eyes..

‘I have all the FUCKING RIGHT in the world to pull you up to account for all of the fucking heartache that you’ve left in the wake of your self-absorbed fantasy of importance to those around you. Be very, very fucking glad that I’m only crossing paths with you now, Mrs. Brandt. And believe me, using that name almost makes me want to vomit. You continue to use it and all that does is sully the good name of your late husband by manipulating anyone you can to milk them for all their worth. You use people only for your own ends. Even to the point of using your own daughter to get into a fucking party just so you can be seen amongst the famous!’

‘I have had quite enough of your unwarranted abuse, you filthy, slovenly street crawler.’ Caterina spat at Malcolm, standing taller in front of Malcolm’s rage. ‘I’m calling Mr. Rydell.’

‘Go on then! Fucking call Mr. Rydell in here. I’m sure he’d just love to talk to you.’ Malcolm grinned evilly before his tone turned mocking. ‘Wait, you don’t recognize him do you? You wouldn’t because remembering anything other than where you’re going to suck the next cock dry of money for your own use really doesn’t fucking matter. Or else, you,’ Malcolm punctuated his words with a stabbing finger against her shoulder, ‘... would have fucking realized that the man who owns this fucking gallery is the same man who happens to be your own daughter’s godfather and the best friend of your late husband!’

Caterina finally began to pale under her makeup and then recovered with a grim smile. ‘Ah! There you are so very wrong! That perverted child abuser was certainly not the polished man out there! That vile man was scruffy, always wearing worn clothing and had long, filthy blonde hair.’ Caterina shuddered at the memory. ‘How that sickening creature could have been a friend to my beloved Robert is beyond me.’

Malcolm’s fists clenched in anger but he wouldn’t allow her to push him too far. ‘Oh yes, you vile little cow. That scruffy young man you remember turned out to be one of the premier photographers who commands any price he wants for his work, owns one of the best new art galleries in New York city and is only getting more and more famous. Unlike you, who have managed to embarrass yourself as the vacuous, teat-suckling ass kisser that is looking only for the glow of fame to be flashed on you by others because you… ‘ Malcolm stabbed a finger at her, his face close to hers as he spoke softly, ‘are the most irrelevant, useless, pointless creature riding the coat-tails of others until you’ve ridden them into the ground. Well, guess what? All of those people out there in that crowd have just watched you make an absolute tit of yourself in front of one of the most famous artists of the day and that means you’re going to be the talk of the town for all the reasons you don’t want to be: as an ass-kissing high class prostitute. Good luck getting into any five star hotels or parties now, cow. Unless it’s to be the center of amusement!’

‘You wouldn’t!’ Caterina’s tone was no longer haughty. ‘Sarah, come. We’ll go have a word with Mr. Rydell. Clear this up right away.’

Sarah, having been quiet up to that point looked at Malcolm, whose gaze on her softened and was loving, and then to her mother’s familiar commanding look. ‘No.’ Sarah said quietly at first, still tentative towards her mother’s overbearing personality.

‘Pardon?’ Caterina looked at her daughter coldly. 

‘No.’ Sarah drew herself up, emboldened by the loving look she got from Malcolm. ‘I won’t be used by you any more, Mother.’ Sarah reached out for Malcolm’s hand, holding her husband tight. ‘I have a family here. I have John, Malcolm and my daughter. I’ve also got Pedro and Mama Flores. I don’t need you. At all. Ever again. I want you to leave and never contact me again.’

‘Sarah, don’t be ridiculous. If you do this, I will have your access to your funds cut off. The remainder of your monies from the estate will revert to myself.’

‘I know you can’t!’ Sarah said. ‘That part of Dad’s estates are in a joint fund.’

‘Hah! You wish! I’ll have my lawyer forward on the final close for your access.’

‘I don’t care! I have enough on my own anyway! I have my job and my husband and that’s all I need!’

‘I’ll be calling the police on the lot of you,’ Caterina tried a last tactic. ‘I’ll have you charged with assault.’

‘Enough of this bullshit, cow.’ Malcolm cut back in. ‘There’s been no fucking assault. You’ve lost your social standing. The videos are all going to be online by the end of the night guaranteed. Time for you to leave.’ Malcolm grabbed her arm and was ushering her into the back alley. One of the security guards was there and so was the car. Despite her further protestations, Caterina was roughly pushed into the car and driven off.

Malcolm gathered a shaking Sarah into his arms once the car was gone. The security guard tacitly turned his back on the couple. ‘It’s okay, love. She’s gone.’

‘She can do it you know. Cut me off from the estate.’

‘That cow is a classic example of all bluster and no teeth. We’ll talk to John in the morning and his lawyer will blow holes in Caterina that will leave her worse off than fucking swiss cheese.’ He rubbed Sarah’s back. ‘Now, let’s go enjoy the rest of the evening with friends. I’m gagging for some of that posh champagne that John’s laid out for the party.’

Sarah though turned into Malcolm’s chest and sobbed for a moment. ‘Oh Malcolm! John’s going to hate me!’

‘As if! John loves you like a daughter and he’ll never stop loving you. He’ll be a little disappointed that you didn’t trust him to understand and help. I know I am but I understand why you did what you did. John would understand even better than me. It’s all going to turn out okay. Don’t worry!’

With a sniff and taking the offered handkerchief from Malcolm, Sarah tidied herself up and the two were soon back at the party to pick up where they had left off with Sarah proudly introducing her husband to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning, Sarah wasn’t eager to get back to the Gallery. Malcolm and she had spent a fair bit of time over the weekend talking over what had happened with her mother. His disappointment had hurt her but they’d talked it out and now, she had to face John. Which she was dreading. At least Malcolm had known why. John hadn’t. Hauling Amelia up to the studio, she waited there until Pedro arrived up the backstairs which meant that John would be downstairs in his office. 

‘Morning.’ Sarah was subdued and handed Pedro a coffee. ‘How is he?’

‘You need to talk to him yourself.’ Pedro said. ‘This is between the two of you. I’m not going to be the go-between.’

‘Sorry, that was unfair of me.’

‘Not unfair. Just you two need to talk it out.’ Pedro smiled softly. ‘I’ll watch Amelia. Go on.’

With a nod, Sarah went down the back stairs and knocked on John’s office door. At the sound of his invitation to enter, Sarah stepped in and closed the door behind her. ‘Morning, John.’

‘Sarah.’ John looked at his goddaughter. ‘How are you?’

‘Sorry.’ 

‘I am too.’ John sat back in his office chair. ‘Why didn’t you talk to me, Sarah? Tell me what was going on?’

‘It was so quick, John. One day she turns up at the studio, demanding an invite and I couldn’t say no to her. And I only had a few days to try and manage it all.’

‘It’s very easy .. you just say NO.’ John grimaced at the pained look on Sarah’s face. ‘Sorry, it’s hard.’

‘I know it is, John. Probably better than anyone else you know.’ Sarah’s shoulders slumped. ‘All I could think was to do everything I could to keep her away from you and spare you from having to deal with her. She’s my mother and I just felt it was my responsibility. You had to deal with her often enough when you were younger.’

‘You’re not alone, Sarah. You’re never alone. I’ve told you that from the start. When your father asked me to be your godfather I took it very seriously. When he passed away, I took it even more so. I’ve told you many times in the past that your mother is not worth your time or energy.’

‘You can’t choose your family, John. There’s always going to be at least some hold she has on me.’

‘And I wish I could help you get over that. This has just been another example of how she’s uncaring about you and only on herself.’ Unable to remain seated, John got up and leaned against his desk in front of Sarah. ‘Now, stop this feeling all sorry for yourself. Of course I don’t like your mother but I’ll always support you. No matter what. She’s spent far too much time in your life putting undue pressure on you for her own gain and you always worry about it. Trust me. I’ll never hold what your mother does against you.’

‘Malcolm’s said the same to me. I just can’t ignore her. She’s my mother.’ 

John rested a hand on Sarah’s shoulder. ‘You can ignore her. I had to make that decision myself a long time ago, Sarah. I know how you feel but it will be for the best. If not for you, think of your daughter. Would you want your mother to have any say in her upbringing?’

‘Absolutely not! Nor would Malcolm. Especially after he’s seen what she’s like first hand.’

‘Then do it for Amelia. Cut off your ties with your mother.’

‘She threatened to have my access to my father’s estate cut off. And to have me fired.’

‘Do you honestly think that anything that woman could do or say that would have me fire you? That would never happen, Sarah. As to the estate, I’ll have my lawyer have a look at it. If there’s any way she can cut you out of the picture of your access he’ll find it and block it. There is a chance she may be able to but if she does, I’ll see to it that you’re looked after.’

‘It’s not as if I need the money, John. It’s more that it was my father’s wishes. That’s what would bother me. That she’d hold what he had set up for me away from me.’ Sarah sighed. ’It still hurts.’

‘Always will, my dear.’ John gave her shoulder a squeeze. ‘I still miss your father all these years later.’ Sarah stood and they hugged hard. ‘Now,’ John, his hands on both her shoulders looked at her directly. ‘Never let your mother get under your skin and if she does get in touch with you again, no matter what the reason, you talk to me or Malcolm about it. Never deal with her own your own. You don’t need too.’

‘I won’t, John. I promise.’ Sarah smiled and hugged her godfather once more before getting back to work. 

John watched his god-daughter exit his office, shook his head and sighed. That bitch, he thought, wasn’t going to win. Not if he could help it. He snatched up his office phone and was on the phone to his lawyer.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later Malcolm and Sarah’s life had returned to as normal as it could get for them. With Malcolm up to his eyes with his preparations for the UN talk he was giving and with Sarah taking on a greater load for the design of the next exhibit with John and Pedro’s upcoming vacation. The day of the big dinner gala finally arrived and Malcolm had had to get his tuxedo let out by the tailor. He wasn’t quite sure when he’d gotten a bit thicker around the middle but he had since he’d gotten married. Too much good food, he had teased Sarah when she had laid her hand on his stomach and declared that she loved him even more. The weekend before, Sarah had picked up her evening gown but had told him he wouldn’t see her in the dress until the night of the dinner. 

‘I want to surprise you,’ Sarah had said to him that day and now that he was waiting for her to emerge from their bedroom, he couldn’t help but be nervous from anticipation. He busied himself with getting Amelia’s things together for the ‘sitter’ - the surprise yet to come for Sarah, Malcolm smiled. 

‘Well? What do you think, Malcolm?’ Sarah entered the kitchen and waited for him to turn to her before she twirled about, setting the deep blue sheen of her dress swirling around. 

Malcolm swallowed hard, the sight of his wife in her evening gown literally took his breath away. ‘Sarah.. You.. fucking fuck me.. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world!’

‘Flatterer.’ Sarah stepped up to him to kiss him. ‘You’re not too shabby yourself, Mr. Tucker. All dressed up in your tux and trimmed nicely.’ Her fingers brushed through his beard. ‘And watch your language.’

Malcolm laughed heartily. ‘Yes, ma’am!’ 

‘No sign of the sitter yet?’

Taking Sarah’s hand in his and kissing it lightly, ‘Don’t worry, they’ll be here.’ 

‘You did write out all the instructions right?’ Sarah turned, not having picked up on Malcolm’s hint. 

‘Amelia will have the best possible care tonight that she could expect from a sitter.’ Malcolm assured her, still smiling. ‘I’m looking forward to tonight.’

‘I am too,’ Sarah said, but there was still a hint of trepidation in her voice. ‘You’ve got your cellphone number down in the instructions? And it’s all charged up?’

‘Yes, yes and yes.’ Malcolm said. ‘I’ll be a little worried myself too but Amelia’s old enough now and leaving her alone is something that will happen. Tonight’s just the first and best time to do it.’

‘What if she gets fussy again? I’ve left some of the herbal in the fridge but…’

‘Shush, love.’ Malcolm laid a finger on her lips. ‘It’s all in the instructions. Keep this up and you’ll have me worrying my head off too!’

‘Our baby…’ 

‘Our baby, our little darling, is going to be just fine. Trust me!’ Malcolm grinned. 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Sarah went to open it, ‘The sitter is cutting it fine.’ Her comments were directed at Malcolm and then, turning to greet the sitter, she gasped at the sight of Pedro and John standing there. ‘What are you two doing here?’

‘Malcolm hired us on to babysit Amelia.’ Pedro grinned as he hugged Sarah. ‘You look positively stunning!’ 

‘Thanks.’ Sarah smiled. ‘Just how did he talk you into babysitting for an evening?’ John beamed at the sight of his god-daughter and was incredibly proud of her as well. 

‘Not just the evening.’ Pedro answered. 

Malcolm, after greeting the two men, disappeared into Amelia’s room and gathered her in his arms. ‘Just have to get her little coat on and she’s all yours, boys.’ 

‘What? Wait! Hold on.’ Sarah looked from Malcolm to Pedro and then John. ‘What do you mean not just the evening?’

‘Malcolm asked us to take Amelia for the night. We’ll bring her back tomorrow afternoon.’ Pedro picked up the bag that Malcolm had managed to pack for them with Amelia’s things without Sarah noticing at all. After handing it over to John, Pedro rubbed Sarah’s shoulder as he caught the look of panic in her eyes. ‘Hey, don’t worry. You know I can take care of Amelia. I spend enough time with her at the studio when you bring her around.’

‘But you’ve never had to watch over her at night.’

‘Sarah,’ Malcolm was tucking his daughter into her basket. ‘They’ll be fine.’

‘Yeah, we’ll be fine. We’ll have Amelia in our bedroom for the night in her basket so we’ll hear her if she wakes up at all.’ Pedro reassured her. ‘I’ve helped feed her, change her, play with her. You’ve left her with me while you’ve been working to help John out in the gallery. Having her at our place overnight isn’t a big jump.’

‘See,’ Malcolm hugged Sarah. ‘It’s all going to be fine.’

John, not enthused at babysitting but wanting to help his friend and god-daughter, spoke softly. ‘Your daughter will be in the safest of hands, Sarah. Pedro adores her and takes being her godfather seriously.’

‘I’ll still be worried,’ Sarah promised. 

‘Of course you will darling.’ Malcolm replied. ‘I will be too but I’m sure Pedro and John can handle Amelia for the night for us. And they’ll call us if anything happens that we need to know about.’

‘Okay, fine. I’ll try to not worry too much.’ Sarah bent to cuddle her daughter before Pedro took the basket and, after more hugs, the two men were out the door to head to their own home with Amelia and leaving Malcolm and Sarah there in the flat alone for the first time since the birth of their daughter. ‘It’s too quiet.’ Sarah said.

‘No, it’s as quiet as when Amelia is asleep. It’s in your head is all.’ Malcolm was hugging her tight. Running his fingers through her long hair, Malcolm tried to get Sarah to relax a bit more. ‘The limo will be here soon and we’re just going to have a night out for just the two of us. Then we’ll come home and we’ll have a pleasant night together without interruptions.’

Resting her head on Malcolm’s shoulder, Sarah sighed. ‘I know there’d be a day when Amelia would be apart from us I just didn’t expect it to be tonight.’

‘Because if you knew you’d have been panicking all week long.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Now, you only get to panic for a short while before I sweep the most beautiful woman in the world off her feet and whisk her away for a fairy tale night of dinner and dancing.’ As he spoke, he kept stroking Sarah’s face and moving closer to finish off with a soft kiss. Sarah melted in his arms at that point, feeling safe in his arms. ‘See, it’s all going to be just fine.’

‘I’ll still worry a bit.’ Sarah admitted. 

‘You think I won’t?’ Malcolm kissed her teasingly on her nose. ‘Until I have my little darling back in my arms tomorrow I won’t be 100% happy. But,’ Now he tapped her nose with a large finger. ‘I know she’s got the best couple in all of New York watching over her for us.’ 

The sound of a car horn through the window got their attention and Malcolm escorted Sarah from the flat and down to the street. There, the limo driver opened the door for them and they soon were on the way to the gala. Pulling up at the hall, the driver opened the door and Malcolm stepped out, assisted Sarah out of the car and then with her hand on his arm, they walked the red carpet to a small number of photographers. Most had no idea who he was and weren’t interested in the couple. Both were quite fine with that, more intent on taking the chance of an enjoyable night out. 

Bradley, the UN liaison that had been working with Malcolm on his paper, met them inside and was introducing Malcolm and Sarah to many of the other personalities at the gala. Sarah, once they had been seated at their table for the start of dinner, quietly admitted to Malcolm that she was a bit starstruck from meeting so many world leaders. Malcolm took her hand in his to give it a squeeze. ‘They’re not so impressive when you’ve dealt with them behind the scenes and how fucking stupid they really are when it comes to actually making decisions. If world decisions were actually left in the hands of these few men and women, I dread to think.’

‘No work talk,’ Sarah teased and Malcolm impetuously kissed her just as a photographer was taking a picture of the table. Blushing, Sarah tried to compose herself and they both settled in for the duration of the catered meal to chat idly with the other guests at the table.

With the wine warming them both, when the tables were cleared and the band having set up finally, Malcolm took Sarah’s hand to join other couples on the floor for the dancing. With her dress swirling around her as they moved to the music, Sarah couldn’t help but smile and fall madly in love with Malcolm more and more. 

‘You cut such a dashing figure in your tux, Malcolm.’ Sarah sat down to take a break as Malcolm brought them glasses of wine. 

‘And you are the most gorgeous woman here.’ Malcolm declared with a sweep of his hand around them. 

‘Flatterer!’ Sarah blushed and then found herself engulfed in a hug by her husband. They sat and relaxed as they drank their wine, joined by some other couples resting after their dancing. At least until another of Sarah’s favourite songs began to play and Malcolm was holding out his hand to her to help her to her feet before returning to the dancefloor.

It was hours later and other guests had already begun to filter away leaving the dancefloor emptier. Exhausted finally, Sarah waved off Malcolm’s attempts to get her to dance just one more song. ‘For someone with grand plans of having a very adult evening you seem intent on wearing me out here!’

‘Wouldn’t dream of that, my love!’ Malcolm grinned, downing the last of his wine. ‘How about I sweep you off your feet and take you home? To a nice quiet and uninterrupted night of incredibly adult fun.’ Malcolm leaned closer to her and nuzzled against her neck. The scent of wine and his cologne had an almost instant effect on Sarah and she felt the flush rising to her cheeks. She glanced furtively around the room to see if anyone was noticing but no one was interested in the two of them. With his bow tie slightly askew, Malcolm was on his feet, arm out for her to take it and she did. 

Tumbling into the limo, Malcolm draped an arm around his wife, kissing her as the car took them home. Resting his head on her shoulder for a moment, Malcolm fought off a tired yawn and earned a soft laugh from Sarah. ‘Don’t you worry, lady, I’ll be more than ready for you when we get home.’ 

‘You had better be!’ Sarah teased. ‘After all your promises of this night!’ 

Arriving at their flat, Malcolm ushered Sarah in and locked the door behind him. She turned to Malcolm and pressed against him, kissing him deeply. With a soft groan, Malcolm slid his hands down her back, resting his large hands on her buttocks and pulling her tighter towards him. Sarah’s hands ran over his chest, pushing the jacket of his tux apart until she had eased it off his shoulders and let it fall over the arm of the chair to the side. Malcolm’s hands ran up her back to thread into her hair, stroking her slowly. Soon, the couple were kissing their way to the bedroom. Malcolm sat on the edge of the bed, his hands on Sarah’s waist as she bent to kiss him. Parting from him, she took hold of the end of his bow tie and tugged it loose to let the ends hang there. 

‘I need to use the washroom.’ Sarah said with another kiss to Malcolm’s lips. 

With a teasing growl, Malcolm promised, ‘I’ll be here ready and waiting for you, lover.’ He grinned and playfully swatted at her rear as she walked away from him. With Sarah off in the washroom, Malcolm bent down to untie his shoes. By the time he’d got the knots loose and kicked them off, the night of dancing and wine caught up to him and he yawned widely. Pulling his bow tie from around his neck, Malcolm lay back on the bed to wait for Sarah’s return. His eyes slowly drooped close as he started to fight the top button of his shirt open. 

Sarah, having managed to get out of her dress on her own, emerged in only her nightie ready for a night of passion with Malcolm. ‘Hope you’re ready, you sexy Scot? I know I am.’ She entered the bedroom and then stood at the end of the bed. The sight of her beloved husband sprawled back on the bed, feet hanging off the side with his shoes off and one sock left on, made her start to giggle but she quickly muffled her humour to not wake him up. ‘Why am I not surprised?’ She whispered softly as she went to his side of the bed and began to finish undressing him. Throughout the process Malcolm stirred briefly only once to mumble ‘love you’ to her before he passed out again.

‘I love you too, you adorable scowling man you.’ With a final tug, she got his trousers off and hauled his legs up onto the bed. ‘And a dead weight.’ Wrestling the covers over him, Sarah got in beside him and curled up against her husband. ‘Well, it will be a very adult evening, asleep without interruptions from our little girl.’


	10. Chapter 10

Across town, Pedro juggled Amelia in her basket into their house while John carried the bag with everything they would need for her overnight stay with them. ‘Can you put the bottles in the fridge? I’ll warm them later when she’s hungry.’

‘Which you will be taking care of.’ John shot at Pedro as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

‘I know, I know. Amelia is my responsibility. Not yours. You’ve made that clear often enough.’ Pedro said, a hint of testiness in his voice at John’s constant reminder. ‘It’s just one night, love. And it is to help Malcolm and Sarah.’

John grabbed a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass before joining his husband in the television room. Pedro had set her basket on the large chair and taken the little girl out to play on the floor. As Amelia sat there, her tiny hands grabbing hold of a toy block that Pedro was holding out to her, she burbled happily. The older man settled in his usual spot on the large leather sofa, feet up, glass in hand, and turned on the television to scroll through the guide. ‘You going to join me in watching something?’

‘You pick what you want to watch.’ Pedro acceded to John’s choice as his attention was on amusing Amelia. ‘Hey you, no escaping.’ Amelia had tried to crawl off away from Pedro to go exploring. She squealed in delight as Pedro caught hold of her and lifted her up into his arms. Cuddling her close, Pedro got her attention back on her toys and away from anything else in the room. He’d had enough of John’s grumbling all week and to have Amelia accidentally destroy anything else in the house would tip his husband into a fit of rage. 

As John relaxed and watched television, with quick glances to Pedro and Amelia playing on the floor. He winced when Amelia squealed loudly to disrupt the dialogue he was following on his movie but he didn’t say anything. He had agreed to Pedro’s wishes to give Malcolm and Sarah their night off, if unhappily. With his glass empty, John sat there at a loss. He’d become so used to Pedro always sitting beside him that it wasn’t the same watching television without him there. Sure, his younger husband was in the room but he wasn’t at John’s side and that’s where he preferred Pedro to be when they were at home in private. 

A loud happy squeal and then a series of squeaking noises startled John and had him scowling at the two on the floor. ‘What on earth was that?’

Pedro was laughing at Amelia’s antics with the soft squeak toy she had in her hands. ‘It’s a toy I bought for her earlier.’

‘It’s loud and annoying.’ John grumbled and got up. ‘Could you not have found quiet toys to get for her?’

‘She needs different toys to play with. It’s how she learns.’ Pedro looked at John apologetically. With a humph, John got up with his empty wine glass and headed to the kitchen. ‘I’m sorry, John!’

After getting himself a second glass of wine, John passed the door to the television room. ‘I’ll be in my office. There’s a photo shoot request I have to do some prep work for anyway.’ Leaving Pedro to watch over the little girl, John headed to his office, closed the door and settled in to review the details of the most recent photo shoot request he’d been sent. It was one of his best and oldest clients but it was a set up that would be challenging to find a location for it. 

Having got lost in his work, the soft knock at his office door was almost as startling to John as the noisy outburst by Amelia had been earlier. Pedro came into the office, stood behind John and hugged his husband from behind. ‘How’s it going?’

‘Got a lot done. Still not found the right location that will allow me to shoot yet. The little one?’

‘Tired her out. She’s asleep in her basket.’ Pedro said. ‘Come and watch a movie with me?’

‘Gladly.’ John cheered up and soon the couple were in their usual spots on the sofa with the television on. Amelia slept on in the chair in her basket. It wasn’t until they were about to start watching a second movie when Amelia stirred in her basket, waking up. ‘What now?’

‘She’s going to be hungry I bet.’ Pedro got up, reluctant to leave John’s side but Amelia’s cries were becoming more insistent. ‘Can you put one of the bottles on to warm up?’ John nodded and left Pedro cuddling the little girl to go and get one of the bottles that her parents had provided them with. Following the instructions, he got the bottle warmed up and brought it back into the television room. Amelia was flailing one hand against Pedro’s nose as he tried to keep her distracted before the bottle was ready. ‘Thank you!’ Pedro said and took the bottle from John. 

‘I’ll go make us up some dinner as well.’ John left his younger husband to feed Amelia as he returned to the kitchen to make dinner for them. When it was ready, John called Pedro to the table and set down plates for both of them. He shot a quick look at the little girl still cradled in Pedro’s arms as he sat to eat. ‘You couldn’t put her in her basket and enjoy dinner with me?’

‘I don’t have the heart to disturb her. She’s quiet and I can manage with one hand.’ 

‘No talking for us then.’ John tried to mask his annoyance but Pedro caught on to it.

‘She slept through us watching television. I can’t see us shouting or yelling at one another across the table.’ Pedro said. ‘At least you’ve never needed to yet.’

John stabbed a piece of chicken and chewed it in silence before answering. ‘I’m not about to start.’

‘But you’re not happy.’

‘No.’ John was blunt.

‘I never meant to upset you by helping out Sarah and Malcolm for a night.’

‘I’m not upset. Just not happy.’

‘Oh. I’m glad that’s cleared up.’ Pedro grimaced and the two fell silent to finish eating.

After eating, John cleared up and left Pedro to settle Amelia back in her basket where the little girl quickly fell into a deep sleep for the time being. Without really talking to one another, the two men were once more on the couch watching television. After an uninterrupted movie, John announced he was going to retire upstairs to have a long shower and get ready for bed. The tone in John’s voice and the presence of Amelia had Pedro declining from joining his husband. Pedro carried on watching another show alone before heading upstairs to the bedroom himself. Gathering up both the bag and Amelia in her basket, the baby slept on as he made it up the stairs and settled her in the corner armchair in their bedroom.

‘You should be fine here, little one.’ Pedro spoke softly to avoid waking her. ‘Just hope Mr. Grumpy doesn’t have a fit on us.’ 

John, unknown to Pedro, had entered the bedroom and had been watching Pedro doting on the little girl, overhearing him talk to the baby. ‘Is that my new nickname now? Mr. Grumpy?’

‘Oh.’ Pedro stood up, a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. ‘John. I didn’t mean..’ 

‘Of course you did. And I’m not grumpy. I’m not used to having a baby around. It’s upset our routine.’ John tightened the belt of his bathrobe and lay on the bed. ‘I’d much rather have spent the evening as we would normally on a Friday night. Dinner out, dancing at the club and then coming home. Instead, we’ve attempted to watch three movies, only one without interruption, had dinner and I’ve watched you have a baby vomit on your t-shirt. Which,’ John raised a finger at Pedro, ‘was not the worst thing in the world as I’m going to demand that shirt be thrown away. One less t-shirt in your wardrobe is fine by me.’

‘It’ll wash up just fine.’ Pedro said, joining his husband in the bed. 

‘It smells of baby vomit. It gets thrown out.’ 

Pedro laughed at the face John made. ‘Fine, one old t-shirt is not the end of the world. Easy enough to get a new one.’

‘You don’t need a new t-shirt.’ John’s voice was firm. 

‘Whatever you say, old man.’ Pedro turned on his side to look at him. ‘You sure you’re not grumpy?’ 

‘Told you, just not happy.’ John twined his fingers behind his head, looking at Pedro. The black silk of his dressing gown parted slightly to expose the paler skin of John’s chest. 

‘Did you just shave?’ Pedro asked, running his hand over the smooth skin.

‘Yes.’

‘Thought we were going to do that Sunday?’ Pedro asked, edging closer to lay his hand completely over John’s chest. 

‘I wanted to take my time in the shower. Don’t worry. I’ll spend more time on you on Sunday.’ John reached out to stroke Pedro’s face, a soft smile on his face. 

‘You know,’ Pedro ran his hand down under the robe to caress John’s stomach. ‘Amelia should sleep for some time now. Time for a good long massage for you. Not quite the dancing you prefer on a Friday night.’

John raised an eyebrow. ‘With the little one there? In the same room?’

‘I said a massage.’ Pedro grinned and got out of bed. He disappeared briefly into the ensuite bathroom to collect a large towel and the massage oil. Returning to the bedroom, Pedro helped John out of his dressing gown to leave his husband in only a pair of plain black boxers and slipped his own track bottoms off. With only his regular white briefs on, Pedro was soon straddling John’s legs. John lay face down on the towel, his head resting on his arms. The warm oil dripped onto his back and Pedro began to knead it into John’s skin and muscles. ‘Too tense.’ Pedro had to dig hard into John’s shoulders. 

‘Won’t be for long with you at them.’ John muttered and shifted under Pedro. ‘I’m glad you work with your hands. Nice and strong.’

‘And then you complain they’re too rough.’ Pedro ran his oil slicked hands down over John’s back and then up again, this time leaning forward on top of John until he could kiss his husband’s neck and ear. ‘You can never make up your mind, love.’

John turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, ‘You make it hard for me to choose. Want you every way I can get.’ With a soft laugh, Pedro returned to the massaging of his husband. He worked slowly over every single muscle of John’s body. Spending time even on John’s feet before having John turn over onto his back. Another smile, this one more seductive, played on Pedro’s lips at the sight of John’s tented boxers. By now, neither man was consciously thinking of Amelia as she slept on soundly in her basket.

Pedro’s tanned hands worked their way up each of John’s legs teasing their way closer and closer to the older man’s groin. Watching John’s chest rise and fall with his quickening breath aroused Pedro even more. Sliding up John’s legs left stains of massaging oil on Pedro’s briefs. The younger man sat on John’s crotch, feeling the firm bulging of his husband’s member against his own. That was the only touch he granted John’s erection. Pedro’s hands worked slowly over John’s midriff and then to his chest before moving his attention to John’s arms. Massaging one long, pale arm down to John’s slender hands, lifting it to his lips Pedro paid attention to every finger. Stroking it softly before kissing the tips then slowly drawing it between his lips until he was sucking up and down the length of each. 

‘You are such a tease.’ John groaned at the sensations running through him. With his free hand, John ran his hand over Pedro’s filled out chest, muscled but not overly so, teasing the short dark hairs that were growing back. ‘Kiss me.’ Pedro twined his fingers in John’s to lean forward and softly kiss John’s lips. The groan in John’s throat hummed against his younger husband’s lips. Pedro slowly moved his hips to rub against John’s boxers. 

Neither man was aware by now of the little girl sleeping, they were too lost in the moment. The passion between them simmered almost to boiling point as they’re hands and bodies rocked and stroked one another. To the point where they both didn’t hear the soft crying come from the basket. 

Not until the soft crying turned into a wail of frustration did Pedro suddenly shot up off John and off the bed. ‘Amelia! What’s wrong?’ He was scooping the little girl from her basket, her fists flailing about as her face turned red from crying. 

Frustrated beyond imagining, John sat up. Any passion he had been feeling was instantly gone. ‘What’s wrong with the child? She sounds like a banshee.’

Pedro, panic rising in his chest, was trying to calm the girl. At first he patted her back, thinking she just needed to burp out some gas but that didn’t help. It wasn’t until he went to shift her in his arms, catching a small clenched fist in his nose, when he felt her bottom through her diaper. ‘You need changing!’ 

‘Sorry? What?’ John arched a querying eyebrow at his husband.

‘Amelia’s crying because her diaper needs changing.’ Pedro told him. Grabbing the bag, he got it up, one handed, onto the bed while he kept hold of Amelia in his arm. John got up and helped get it open for Pedro. Soon, he had a changing blanket out and laid it on the bed. He chuckled as John was quickly backing away to return to his side of the bed. ‘Someone has to do it.’

‘You’re the parenting type. Not me.’ John insisted. 

It took Pedro some doing to get the onesie off of the wriggling little girl. ‘Trying to help you, little lady. Settle.’ Pedro shot a look at John who was laughing at him. ‘As for you…’ 

‘Mind the little one.’ John sat there with a bemused look on his face to watch his younger husband struggle with the little girl. As Pedro got the diaper off it was only a matter of moments when John’s nose wrinkled and then he went pale. ‘My lord, what is that smell? Is that…that’s just.. Toxic.’

‘It’s just baby poop.’ Pedro laughed, he’d gotten used to changing Amelia by helping out Sarah at the studio. ‘Although, this little lady seems to have been having tummy problems.’

John coughed and was turning green. ‘Tummy problems? Not what I’d call it! Don’t you dare put that dirty diaper in the waste bin! I’d never get the smell out of it!’

Pedro stood there, the diaper and baby wipes in a small pile as Amelia laughed and carried on happily now that she was cleaned up. ‘Where do you expect me to put this?’

‘Take it outside! Right into the bin!’ John waved at him. 

‘You going to watch her then? While I take this out?’ He gathered up the soiled wipes and folded them up into a small bundle. 

‘Just go! Get that stench away from here! I’m sure she’ll be fine for a few moments until you get back. She’s just laying there. Go!’ John hustled Pedro out of the room with a wave of his hand. Knowing it would just be a few steps outside the back door to throw out the pile so he didn’t bother pulling on his track bottoms. A quick run down the stairs, out the back door and the smelly diaper and wipes were gone. Pedro was taking the steps back up the stairs two at a time when he heard a screech. John was calling for him madly.

‘What? What!’ Pedro scrambled into the bedroom dreading what he would see and then froze before launching into a howl of laughter. 

‘Don’t just stand there laughing. Take her!’ John was sitting on the bed with Amelia in his hands, outstretched and away from him. His eyes were closed tightly as Amelia squirmed happily in his hands as if it was all a game. She was trying incredibly hard to reach out and grab at his nose. ‘She started crawling madly about towards me! Wanting to escape or something! I didn’t dare let her keep going!’

Pedro, still laughing, took the giggling naked baby from John’s grasp and was quickly getting her into a fresh diaper. ‘That was hilarious!’

Free of the baby, John got up and needlessly tightened the dressing gown around his body before stretching out on the bed once more. ‘Never EVER leave me alone with her again! She was NAKED!’

With Amelia happy and covered up, she giggled and squirmed about in Pedro’s arm as he grabbed a small stuffed bear from the bag and then settled beside John. He set the girl on the bed between them and began to play with her setting her off in a fresh round of happy laughing. She toppled with a squeal and was back to crawling towards John. She grabbed hold of the end of his dressing gown belt to begin chewing on it. ‘Well, you may not like the little lady but she likes you.’

‘As long as she is wearing something.’ John tried to tug the end of his belt from the baby but her grip was strong on it and he gave in. It was sodden with her spit before she got bored of it and turned her attention to John. She tottered onto her feet with her hands on his thigh until he gingerly lifted her onto his lap. There she managed to get to her feet and grab for his lip with her hands. John, afraid she would topple over, held her steady which left the girl free to kick around with her feet until one baby stomp landed on his privates making John’s face blanched to Pedro’s momentary amusement. Saving his husband from further injury, Pedro scooped Amelia into his arms and tickled her until she was distracted away from John.

‘I need a drink,’ John said and got up, wanting nothing more than to put space between him and the baby. ‘You?’

‘No more wine for you. Not tonight. I’d rather we both had clear heads.’

‘Straight orange juice then.’ Pedro nodded and kept playing with Amelia while John made his way down to the kitchen. He poured a glass and drank it quickly himself before topping it back up to take back upstairs for Pedro. Stopping at his office, John grabbed his personal camera and headed back to the bedroom. Entering the room, John stopped and cocked his head. Amelia had finally settled back to sleep this time in Pedro’s arm. She lay there, with her head against his naked chest with a small fist in her mouth. Pedro, holding her gently watched her sleep. He barely looked up, not wanting to disturb the girl too soon. 

John set the juice on the side table and turned on his camera. He took a series of photos of Pedro with Amelia in his arms from a number of angles. The soft noise of the camera didn’t wake the little girl so Pedro took a chance to get up when John finished taking the photos to lay her in her basket and tuck a blanket around her. Pedro stroked the growing curls on the baby’s head. ‘She’s a little darling.’

‘A little darling with quick moves and a heavy foot that I’d rather not have around.’ John quipped as he snaked his hand around Pedro’s waist. Pedro turned into John’s arm and was mildly surprised by the soft kiss he got. ‘I owe you an apology, my love.’

‘It’s alright, John. I understand. Babies aren’t your thing.’ Pedro tried to brush it off but John wouldn’t have it. ‘Living with Mama and her always babysitting my older sisters’ kids I’m used to babies and how to handle them.’

‘No, I’m sorry. I was jealous and grumpy.’ John ran a hand through Pedro’s jet black hair. ‘I’ve not had to share you with anyone else. Not since you moved in with me. This little lady here came between us in my eyes. Maybe,’ John looked away into the distance before he locked his eyes back on Pedro. ‘Maybe if I’d had the chance to be for Sarah what you are for Amelia I’d have understood better why you would say yes anytime you’re asked to watch over her. I’ll never let her come between us.’ John bent to kiss his husband again. ‘Just, next time? Ask me first in case I have other plans?’

‘Got it.’ Pedro grinned and took John’s hand to draw him to the bed. ‘Let’s get some sleep.’


	11. Chapter 11

With a start, Malcolm woke up in his bed. Sarah, curled up beside him, murmured in protest but didn’t wake. ‘Fucking hell, darling.’ Malcolm rubbed at his eyes. ‘Didn’t mean to fucking pass out on you! Last night of all nights!’ Sarah slept on. Groaning, Malcolm got out of bed as carefully as he could without waking his wife. In the washroom, Malcolm used the toilet and then brushed his teeth to get the sour taste of last night’s wine out of his mouth. He could only imagine how mad Sarah would be at him for falling asleep after he’d made such grand promises to her. 

In an effort to make it up to her, Malcolm decided to try breakfast in bed for her. As quietly as he could, he fried up a couple of eggs and some toast. Brewing up a pot of tea, he placed it all on a tray with two tea cups and returned to the bedroom. Resting the tray on the nightstand, Malcolm leaned over his wife and kissed her gently on the lips to rouse her. Sarah sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Looking into Malcolm’s gaze, with his bright eyes and soft salt and pepper beard and hair, Sarah smiled and ran her fingers through his beard to draw him down for a proper kiss. 

‘Good morning, my beautiful wife.’ Malcolm greeted her. ‘Sorry about last night.’

‘So you should be,’ Sarah teased. ‘I got the dinner, the dancing, the grand night out. All except that sweeping me off my feet moment.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t say that.’ Malcolm ran a finger lazily down her chest between her breasts. ‘I got you to bed, didn’t I?’

Sarah laughed and took hold of Malcolm’s wandering finger to kiss it. ‘You did. I’ll grant you that.’

‘But I do owe you!’ Malcolm conceded. He turned to the nightstand and collected the tray. ‘Breakfast in bed for my love.’

Sarah sat up in the bed and happily allowed Malcolm to feed her breakfast. When a crumb of her toast landed on her breast Malcolm generously cleaned it up with his mouth, making her laugh. Malcolm kissed his way up from her breast until he reached her mouth to lick off an imaginary crumb. When he drew his tongue lightly over Sarah’s lips it made her tremble and pull him close. The tray got in the way for only a breath as Malcolm quickly returned it to the nightstand. He turned back to his wife to kiss her deeply. She rose to his lips, wanting him eagerly. 

‘Been too long, my darling.’ Malcolm murmured between long, passionate kisses. ‘I love you, Sarah.’ Malcolm drew his hands over her face, stroking her softly. As they kissed, Malcolm lay above her to run a hand over her breasts. Their lips and tongues grew hungrier and hungrier to devour one another until Sarah’s hands were sliding down Malcolm’s back, cupping his rear and drawing him close to her. His throbbing member quivered as it pressed tight against his wife. ‘I ache for you, Sarah.’

Sarah’s hands pushed down his boxers to set him free. Suddenly frantic to be with his wife, Malcolm was struggling to get her nightshirt off. Sarah, just as passionate as he was, sat up and helped get the garment up and away, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Groaning, Malcolm slipped inside his wife for the first time since Amelia was born. She held him close, writhing under him as Malcolm thrust raggedly and quickly. ‘Malcolm!’ Sarah cried out his name as her orgasm quickly peaked. 

‘Fuck! Love!’ Malcolm buried his face in the crook of her neck, his body shuddering from his own climax. Panting hard, Malcolm kissed Sarah deeply. Holding her tight, Malcolm lay at her side. ‘Sarah.’

‘Malcolm.’ Sarah smiled and kissed his chest, snuggling up close. ‘If you’re about to apologize for being too quick…’

‘Reading my fucking mind now are you?’ Malcolm hugged her close. 

‘I think we were both more than ready.’ Sarah laughed. ‘But now..’ She moved until she was straddling her husband. Her hands rested on his chest, massaging him with her fingers before sliding forward to lay on him. ‘Now.’ She ran her fingers over Malcolm’s lips before teasing him with the barest of kisses. ‘I want to make love to you, my dearest husband.’ Her hips squirmed against him, getting a rise out of him once more.

Malcolm growled seductively and rested his hands on her hips. ‘I could make love to you every night and every morning.’ 

‘Start with this morning.’ Sarah purred and ground her hips against him. 

‘Gladly.’ Malcolm replied with a long lingering kiss. Their hands explored and stroked one another. Malcolm teased his way over his wife’s body with his lips. Soft darts of his tongue on her skin were followed by lines of nibbles by his lips. Sucking softly on the warm flesh of her breasts, working their way to her nipples. Drawing one between his lips, he sucked softly and tenderly on her until she was whimpering with pleasure. 

Turning the tables on Malcolm, Sarah kissed along the line of Malcolm’s jaw. He tilted his head back and Sarah was able to nibble softly along his throat. She licked lightly along the center of his chest downwards to tease his own nipples with her mouth. Lifting his head up, Malcolm watched as his wife carried on further. Her fingers teased through the sparse hair over his abdomen as her tongue flicked over his belly button. Malcolm groaned softly and brushed his fingers through her hair. As her hand took a gentle hold of his erection, Malcolm’s head dropped back onto the pillow with a sigh. 

Sarah kissed her way down through the coarser hair that circled the base of his erection. The first brush of her lips on his rigid shaft made Malcolm catch his breath. Not stopping there, Sarah was painting the length of Malcolm’s member with her lips and her tongue. She used the throbbing veins as a roadmap to drive Malcolm insane with desire. Sarah slid her tongue along the ridge of his head getting a moan from him. 

‘Fucking hell, lover. Get up here.’ Malcolm grunted and helped his wife turn about until he was able to kiss her wetness. His lips hummed on her sensitive skin as he responded to her mouth swallowing his shaft. One long finger traced up and down her nether lips, covering his digit with her juices before he licked his finger clean and went back to teasing her. The soft hairs of his beard tickled the skin of her thighs with each kiss he placed. Malcolm continued to work slowly on Sarah with his finger until he had her dripping with desire. Then, with his fingers teasing her open wide, he ran his tongue over the length of her to lap at her wetness. His lips went round her nub to suck on it which prompted Sarah to suck harder on his member.

Sitting up, Sarah moved reluctantly away from Malcolm’s hungry mouth. She hovered for a moment, a hand on his erection to hold it still before she lowered herself onto him. Malcolm groaned as she sank down on him. Moving her hips slowly, Sarah gripped his waist as she rode him in a steady slow rhythm. Malcolm cupped her buttocks to guide her up and down his shaft. As they made love, Malcolm sat up to kiss his wife with passion. His arms around her as he began to move with her, driving into her as she moved against him. Sarah’s fingers dug into his shoulders as they ground together faster and harder until she was throwing her head back with a long low moan as she climaxed. Malcolm held her tight and thrust furiously into her until he joined her in orgasm. 

Exhausted, the couple fell back onto the bed with their legs entwined as they came down from their high. Malcolm stroked Sarah’s face and smiled at his wife. ‘Does that make up for falling asleep last night on you, love?’

‘For now.’ Sarah teased and kissed him. ‘There is one thing missing though.’

‘What’s that?’ Malcolm asked.

Sarah looked a little sheepish. ‘Our daughter.’

Malcolm laughed. ‘Yeah. C’mon love. Up and at it and we’ll go get our little darling and bring her home. I’m missing her too.’


	12. Chapter 12

No more than an hour later, Sarah and Malcolm were pulling up in the driveway of John and Pedro’s place. ‘We maybe should have called ahead, Malcolm. Pedro’s mentioned often that he likes to sleep in late on the weekends.’

‘Hah! Sleeping in when there’s a baby in the house is never going to happen, love. We both know that!’

‘Pedro would be up but not John.’ Sarah shot back. She rang the doorbell and waited. 

The door flew open moments later, ‘Who the hell dares to knock on … oh.. Sarah! Malcolm!’ John had answered the door and stood there. 

‘John?’ Malcolm had to fight back a guffaw of laughter at the vision of his old friend standing there. ‘Um… are you… ‘ He lost the fight and began to laugh. John stood there with his dressing gown thrown on, bare feet and legs, his hair was dishevelled and there were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. ‘What the fuck happened to you?’

Sarah could only try to smother her own amusement. She had, like Malcolm, never seen John in anything but a perfect state of presentation. He would always be dressed in the best suits and ties, his hair perfectly combed. She had always imagined that he was vain enough to wear at least a light skin tone base of makeup and she was proven right. 

‘A baby happened! That’s what!’ John said.

‘What happened? We never heard from either of you. You were supposed to call us if anything went wrong.’ Malcolm looked worried at John’s words.

‘You could have warned me that she doesn’t let you sleep and that she shits like a toxic waste dump!’ John, relieved at the sight of his friend and his god-daughter, stood straighter and tried to smooth out his hair. With a quick tug, he tightened the belt of his dressing gown. ‘Please tell me you are here to collect the little girl?’

‘Of course!’ Sarah came up to John, slipped an arm around his and led him back into the house. ‘Where’s Pedro?’

‘He’s upstairs. You’re daughter decided to wake up with another dirty diaper. I couldn’t take another moment with the smell. I’m going to be burning scented candles for a good week to eliminate the heady aroma.’ John ushered them into the kitchen. ‘Coffee?’

‘I’ll go and help Pedro with Amelia.’ Sarah took her leave and headed up the stairs to be with her daughter and left Malcolm with John.

‘Rough night, mate?’ Malcolm teased his friend.

‘I was very adamant at not being inclined to have children before.’ John set a coffee cup in front of Malcolm and sat down across from him at the table, gulping from his own cup. ‘Now, I am one hundred and ten percent sure that I am never going to be a father and certainly never a babysitter at a professional level. I have absolutely no idea how you and Sarah have managed to cope with her this long.’

‘When the little darling hugs you and smiles at you, your heart melts and it’s all worth it, John.’ Malcolm beamed. 

‘All I got was small fists to the nose, hard yanks on my lips and one very heavy small foot on my groin. Apparently she reserves the cuteness for you and Sarah.’ John ran a hand through his hair, trying again to tidy himself up.

‘That’s Amelia’s way of telling you she thinks you're fun to play with!’ Malcolm grinned. ‘If you graduate to helping feed her she’ll give you the hugs and smiles.’

‘Good heavens NO!’ John turned squeamish. ‘She’d vomit all over me right after!’

‘That’s what they do, little babies. They puke, they shit and they grab hold of your heart and keep it forever.’ Malcolm drank some of his coffee. ‘It is fucking hilarious though.’

John shot Malcolm a scathing look. ‘And just what is so quote ‘fucking hilarious’ Malcolm?’

‘In all the damn years I have been your friend, even going back to when you were just an asshole of a photographer at the newspaper I have never seen you so fucking unkempt! You’re hair is a fucking write off and your eyes have more shadows than a fucking groundhog in February.’

John’s shoulders sagged slightly. ‘Just shut the hell up, Malcolm. I’m not in the mood.’ 

‘Ah, don’t fucking worry about it John. I won’t take any photos and I won’t tell a soul. Here, I’ll get you more coffee.’ Malcolm took John’s cup and soon had it topped up and back in front of him. ‘Sarah and I will be out of your hair here in a bit. Leave you to catch up on your sleep today.’

‘I can only hope.’ John mumbled.

A few minutes later Sarah, with Amelia in her arms, came down the stairs with Pedro following with the basket and bag. ‘Thank you so very much John for looking after Amelia last night for us. I really appreciate it. I’m sure Malcolm does too.’

‘Pedro was the one doing the looking after.’ John deferred.

‘Already told him, love.’ Malcolm got up and took his daughter in his arms, cooing at her and laughing softly as his daughter immediately grabbed hold of his beard and giggled happily. ‘You know your papa don’t you, darling?’ He sat back down with Sarah beside him with her own cup of coffee. 

Pedro grabbed a cup of coffee for himself, set up another pot for everyone and joined them at the table. ‘I enjoyed spending time with little Amelia. If you need help again in the future just ask. I’m sure that we can work things out to look after her again.’ Pedro smiled at John. With a light touch, Pedro reached up to brush back some of John’s hair to try and tame it. ‘Feel free to ask either of us, we’ll go from there. Right, amante?’

‘As long as we don’t have anything else planned.’ John conceded. Looking a little uncomfortable, John tried to get Pedro to stop fussing over him. 

‘You didn’t have to come around you know.’ Pedro said to Malcolm and Sarah. ‘We had already made plans to bring her home after lunch. Give you time to enjoy yourselves.’ Malcolm and Sarah exchanged a quick glance and Sarah reddened slightly. ‘John, stop looking so grumpy. As if you didn’t know why we were looking after Amelia.’

‘Make it obvious.’ John snapped. 

‘Shush,’ Pedro leaned over and kissed his husband lightly to quiet him. The effect was immediate. John flushed slightly and then fell silent. 

‘We’ll just leave it at that.’ Malcolm stifled a smirk at a nudge from Sarah’s foot under the table. 

As the small family got ready to leave and head home, Malcolm was holding onto a squirming Amelia while Sarah settled her basket in the car for the drive back. Pedro tried to help settle her but she wouldn’t stop flailing about. John, looking only marginally better than when they had arrived with the help of coffee, was standing back. Amelia kept trying to get out of her father’s arms to reach out until Malcolm looked at John. ‘I think she wants to say goodbye to you, John.’

‘There’s no possible way that she would understand that concept at her age.’ John rejected the idea but the look Pedro gave him from behind Malcolm made him roll his eyes and approach the little girl. Before he knew it, Malcolm had set his daughter in John’s very reluctant arms and the little girl squealed happily and, in an attempt to wrap her arms around him smacked the man in the nose before she managed to get her head against his shoulder. Still awkwardly, John hugged the little girl tentatively.

‘I think the little lady knows more than you think, John.’ Malcolm said with a smile. ‘Alright, darling, time to get you home. Mama’s probably going to want to cuddle with you a lot this afternoon.’ His daughter was happy to be in her father’s arm and ready to go home once she’d got her hug in from John. 

Standing in the doorway, John felt Pedro’s arm snake around his waist. Pedro rested his head on John’s chest. ‘I think she likes you a little bit, John.’

‘She’s a baby. She’d like anyone who’s willing to either feed her or change her.’ 

‘You didn’t do either of those.’ Pedro reminded his husband. John grumped in response which got a chuckle from Pedro and then a soft punch in the chest at his heart. ‘She shits, pukes and she grabs you by the heart and you’re in her grip forever.’ 

John grimaced a little and then smiled at the look in Pedro’s eyes. ‘You owe me. Let’s go out. You need a new shirt anyway.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘How do I look?’ Malcolm emerged from the washroom, still tweaking his tie straight. He had put on his best suit and been to the barber’s just that morning for the talk he was to give at the UN. Sarah, their daughter in her arms, ran a hand over his shoulder and then over his tie. 

‘You are the most handsome man in the world.’ She kissed him on the lips.

‘Fucking right.’ Malcolm grinned and accepted the smack on his arm that Sarah gave him for his language. ‘And I have the most amazingly wonderful wife and the cutest, most adorable baby girl.’ 

‘Flatterer. You still need to watch that language.’ Sarah’s finger tapped him on the nose before she kissed him again. ‘You will have all of the ladies not paying any attention to what you’re saying and all the men will be more worried what the ladies are looking at and not what you’re saying.’

‘I’d rather they pay attention to what I’ll be talking about.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘You realize the heads of state that will be there? This is.. Shit.. ‘ Malcolm blanched under his beard. ‘Behind the scenes is one thing but this is a whole other scenario.’

‘You will be just fine, husband dear.’ Sarah reassured him. The folder with his talk in it was on the table for him as he headed to the UN. They had arranged a car for him to get him there in time. Sarah had decided to stay home and look after Amelia rather than attend the talk with him. She always remembered how he had been when she was in his classes years ago and he was too nervous as it is. 

Arriving at the hall, Malcolm was led to the podium where he laid out his papers in readiness. Returning to the wings, he watched as people began to file in. The front rows were all reserved for assorted heads of state and other important people. He recognized a handful from pictures he’d seen in papers and magazines. He may not be behind the scenes of power anymore but Malcolm had kept his fingers on the pulse of UK and European politics through media and some old contacts. It still occasionally rankled him how he had been forced out of his position years ago. Not that he was complaining how his life had gone in the years since. He’d found a new career in journalism. Then another new career in the university. Found the woman of his dreams, married her, had a little girl that was his world now. Lost in his thoughts, Malcolm leaned against the wall with a small smile on his face. 

‘Mr. Tucker? You’re up.’ The liaison broke into his thoughts. Malcolm nodded, straightened his shoulders and stepped out to the podium. For a moment he looked around the large hall, took in the assembled crowd and launched into his paper. ‘So! Here you all are, politicians from all around the world. And just why are you here? You’re here to listen to this humble man tell you how you can use the media to your own purposes. But you know what? It’s a double edged sword. That same media can oh so easily turn tail on you and eviscerate you as if you’re nothing more than roadkill on the pavement. No one ever comes out the winner between the politicians and the media. But there is one group that wins. That’s the people who elect you politicians and the people who buy and read those papers and magazines and watch those news programs. And THAT is why this game is played.’

From that opening paragraph to the last word, Malcolm had the crowd’s full attention and having fallen silent it took his breath away when they all stood and applauded him. Taken aback, Malcolm just waved awkwardly and left the hall. Out of sight of the crowd, the liaison who had been walking him through the whole appearance. He was given an option of joining the rest of the crowd to listen to the other talks for the afternoon and Malcolm took him up on the offer. Being ushered through the halls, Malcolm found himself seated quietly near the back of the hall. Some of the nearby attendees quietly congratulated him on his paper. 

There were two other presenters on other aspects of Media and Politics that followed him which Malcolm found interesting and noted for himself to follow up on some reading of the presenters’ other works. As the final talk ended, Malcolm snuck out ahead of the crowd. He’d been asked to attend an informal question and answer period afterwards by invitation only. 

At the q&a gathering, Malcolm was soon being introduced to a series of important individuals and falling into some drawn out conversations about media manipulation. Some people knew of his full background but he was able to divert any detailed questions about his time behind the scenes at Number 10. 

‘Well, well, if it ain’t fucking Malcolm Tucker. The lesser half of the Caledonian Mafia.’ A familiar Scottish accent came from behind him. 

‘Jamie Fucking McDonald.’ Malcolm turned and hugged his old friend. Pounding him on the back, Malcolm grinned. ‘They actually fucking let you out of the fucking UK?’

Jamie laughed aloud. ‘As if they could have stopped me coming over here once I heard you were presenting a paper here. It’s been a long fucking time.’

‘It’s been ages.’ Malcolm agreed. ‘You look old! You’d think you’d be as slim as ever with all the arse fucking you take from Julius.’

‘Such a fucking comedian!’ Jamie grinned. ‘You don’t fucking stop do you?’

‘Never have, never will.’ The men hugged again before they were interrupted by Sam. ‘Sam!’ Malcolm was soon hugging his former PA. ‘How are you? You look as lovely as the day I left! Did they make you come here to keep Jamie’s cock in line?’

‘Oh Malcolm!’ Sam smiled, her hand running over his beard. ‘When did you start growing a beard?’

‘Yeah, this.’ Malcolm scratched at his beard. ‘My wife and daughter like it so I keep it.’

‘A fucking missus and a bairn! You’ve moved up in the world! Thought you’d never get married again.’ Jamie glanced furtively at Sam who was trying to hide a bit of a blush herself. 

‘There something you two need to tell me?’ Malcolm shot a look at both of them. Sam was the first to cave. Slyly, she slipped a hand into Jamie’s and he caught sight of the rings. ‘No fucking way! You two? Married?’

‘Yeah, Malcolm. After you left, Sam couldn’t keep on at the office but we kept in touch and well.. It went from there.’ Jamie smirked and then kissed Sam’s hand. 

‘Congratulations!’ Malcolm was hugging them both again. ‘Damn. I wish you had told me. I’d have willingly gone back to be at the wedding.’

Jamie sighed heavily. ‘Wouldn’t have been a fucking good idea, Malc. We got married when I was still under strict orders to have no contact with you whatsoever. Sam was gone but I wasn’t. Julius cracked my balls hard about it. You know how it goes.’

‘No worries, mate. I’m glad for both of you.’ 

‘You know Julius retired finally right? Went back to his country estate to buttfuck his horses.’ 

‘I’d heard about that.’

‘You probably didn’t hear about the internal review that followed right after his exit.’ Jamie laid a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder, squeezing it. ‘The shitstorm that had you fucked over so bad was all Julius. He rigged it all. The no contact order was lifted right away and if you wanted too you could always come back and maybe get back into the game.’

‘You are fucking shitting me! Julius got it up the arse hard finally?’

‘If you were to come back, Malcolm I’d willingly be your PA again.’ Sam assured him.

‘Damn? Serious?’ Malcolm had to blink hard. ‘I don’t know…’

‘Don’t answer right now. Think about it and let me know. I’ll pull some strings and get you back in. The Party could always use your help.’ Jamie grinned. 

‘That’s a hell of an offer, Jamie. I’ll have to seriously think about it. It’s not just me now. I’ve got a wife and daughter to think about.’ Malcolm ran his hand through his hair, thinking. ‘I’ll let you know soon though. How long are you two in town for?’

‘We go back on Wednesday. I managed to take the weekend before the talk as part of the trip. Almost a bit of business snuck into it to be able to write part of it off.’ Jamie grinned widely. ‘What do you say? Want to have dinner tonight with us?’

‘It’s last minute. I’ll try and get a sitter for my daughter if you’re okay with my wife joining us?’ Malcolm asked. 

‘I’d love to meet the lass that finally melted that fucking shitcicle you have for a heart!’


	14. Chapter 14

Pedro carried two coffees with him as he returned to John’s side at the airport gate. They had another hour to wait before the flight to Florida. As promised, John had got them tickets for a gay cruise that was leaving in two days time out of Miami. It had been a lot of work the past three days to pull down the Diego exhibit and get all of the purchased pieces shipped to the buyers. There had only been three pieces to be shipped back to Diego directly. To Pedro’s relief the next exhibit was just straight photographic pieces in standard frames that took only one day to get arranged. 

‘Put the cellphone away John!’ Pedro sat down beside his husband. ‘No more work now. We’re at the airport.’ 

‘I was just letting Sarah know a couple of last minute things.’ John slipped his phone into his pocket and took his coffee from Pedro. ‘I can’t believe we only brought one bag for the two of us.’ 

‘Because you listened to me and the sense I was making. We’re going to be on a cruise. Sunning and swimming.’ Pedro nudged his husband with his shoulder. ‘There’s only going to be a few nights of dancing. We’ll go shopping at the ports. I’m sure you’ll find some great shirts there to match up with the trousers you packed.’

‘You hardly packed anything more than swim trunks and briefs.’

‘I am going to be so brown by the time we get back home you’ll be drooling.’ Pedro teased his husband. ‘And don’t try to deny you like me well-tanned.’

‘I will not.’ John sipped his coffee, eyeing Pedro up. ‘But you should have packed some shirts at least.’

‘I thought you’d enjoy me going topless all week. In the hot island sun. Sweating.’ 

‘Stop that.’ John hissed, crossing his legs.

Pedro laughed and picked up their carry on bag to look for something when he spotted the small case with digital cards in it for the camera. ‘Where’d you put your camera? I don’t recall seeing it in the case. Not like you to have packed it in the checked luggage.’

‘I didn’t. It’s in there.’ John grabbed the carry on and began rummaging through it. ‘You must have packed it in the checked luggage. It’s not here.’

‘I tell you, lover. It’s not in the checked luggage. You had it on the back seat of the car yesterday when we were coming home from the gallery. You were taking photos of me hanging the photos.’

‘You brought it into the house. I’m sure you did.’

‘No. I brought in the bag with dinner. I told you that.’

‘Shit!’ John swore loud enough to get a look from some fellow passengers in the lounge area. 

‘You didn’t bring it in last night? You never forget your camera!’ 

‘I didn’t bring it! If it’s not in the checked baggage then it’s sitting in the car.’ John sagged slightly. ‘Damn it, Pedro. I was planning on taking lots of photos on our trip.’

‘We can pick up a camera in Miami.’ Pedro rubbed John’s leg trying to console him.

‘It won’t be the same. That’s my favourite camera.’ John sighed and was grateful for Pedro at his side. ‘Hope I can get a similar one. I hate breaking in a new camera. It takes forever to get the feel for it.’

The camera in question lay on the back seat of their car, parked up in their driveway.


	15. Chapter 15

Caterina Brandt was back in New York, still simmering from the humiliation she had suffered at the hands of John Rydell. As she sat in the hotel lobby, one of the concierges had come over and she had asked him some subtle questions and was soon being assured that she would have what she was after. 

Within an hour, a younger man in a smart suit was sitting down across from Caterina. After a brief chat, the two retired to her hotel room. The younger man, Rocko, was willing to do whatever Caterina wanted. For the right price. Over the next two hours, Caterina got her money’s worth out of him. After finishing with Rocko, Caterina slipped into her silk dressing gown and watched him get dressed.

‘There’s one other thing I’m looking for.’ Caterina said, her voice as unemotional as she had been throughout her using of his body.

‘What are you looking for?’ 

‘There’s a man who I need to send a lesson too.’ Caterina casually went into her handbag and pulled out a number of bills, folding them neatly. Holding it out to him, Rocko got up and went to take them from her but she held them a moment longer. ‘There will be more if what I’m looking for is done within the next day.’

‘What sort of lesson.’

Caterina gave him the address. ‘I don’t care what you do, but I want the place damaged. I want proof.’

‘Proof?’

‘Either news or physical proof that it was done.’

‘Same as this?’ Rocko held up the money she had finally released to him. 

‘Or more if you do a really good job. I want him humiliated somehow.’

‘Give me a day.’ Rocko said with a crooked grin.

‘I leave for Europe in two days. Proof.’ Caterina dismissed the young man as if he were just another servant.


	16. Chapter 16

The phone rang at four a.m in the morning waking Malcolm up. Grabbing the phone, he sat in silence for a long few minutes before waking up Sarah.

‘Mmm, what’s that all about?’ She asked, rubbing her eyes to try and wake up. ‘Who was that on the phone.’

‘Police. Fucking hell.’ 

‘The police? What’s wrong?’ Sarah sat up quickly to put her arms around her husband.

‘Damn it. There was an attempted break in at John’s place. Some damage done to the rear door but they didn’t get in. What they did do was steal his car. It’s been found, almost a write off. They have a lead on who took it thanks to John’s security cameras but fucking hell… this is going to totally fuck over his and Pedro’s vacation.’

‘At least they weren’t home and they didn’t get inside.’

‘I’ll wait till I get a chance to meet the investigator later today. Once I know more then I’ll call John. No point in freaking him out when I don’t know much. Not like he’d do anything more than fly home early.’

‘That would only be when he got to the port down in the islands.’ Sarah reminded Malcolm who just scratched at his beard. 

‘Fucking hell. Just when he’d had such a fucking success with the exhibit too. This was supposed to be a celebration of sorts for the two of them.’ Malcolm shook his head. The phone ringing had also woken up their daughter, setting her off too. ‘Try and get more sleep, darling. I’ll go settle Amelia.’

Later that day, Malcolm found himself at the police station in an investigator’s office. ‘Thanks for coming in, Mr. Tucker. The security company Mr. Rydell uses has already forwarded us all of the camera footage. We have leads on the burglar and hope to have him in custody soon.’

‘Who was it?’

‘Typical MO. The kid, and it’s a kid of 16 we’re looking for, is a drug addict. Always stealing things to fund his habit. It’s not as usual for him to be in that neighborhood but these tweaked out kids do strange things. They’re looking for a quick buck. This time round they grabbed the car and then ran it into the ground. It was spotted around some warehouses probably looking for other quick cash opportunities.’ The detective shrugged. ‘Not a lot we can do really. The car was an older one, a classic almost. But easy to hot wire. Not like newer cars.’ 

‘This is a bitch.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘My friend’s down in the Caribbean on vacation. What a great bit of news for him to get.’

‘Could have been worse.’ The detective grimaced. ‘We’ll keep you posted Mr. Tucker.’

With a sigh, Malcolm left the police station and headed to the gallery. By the time he’d got there Sarah had already filled in Lizzy and Jane as to what had happened so he updated them all and then sat in the office with Sarah. ‘When do I call him?’ 

‘You said yourself. Wait till you have news. All you know is that the car got stolen, wrecked and they’re after the kid who stole it. Give it a day and see what happens. One day delay isn’t going to make a difference to John or Pedro.’


	17. Chapter 17

Rocko was once more sitting in the hotel lobby. Caterina arrived finally, she had been dressed up for going out that evening with her friends, or the ones that still were her friends and was just returning. She smiled sweetly at Rocko and soon they were back up in her hotel room. There he handed over the bag he’d been carrying. Caterina pulled out the camera that was inside. ‘This is my proof?’

‘Too much security on the house. All they could grab was the car. This was on the back seat. They used it to take a photo of them stealing the car in front of the guy’s house. You wanted proof.’ He turned on the camera and showed her the image from the last photo taken on the small screen. ‘Car and house.’

‘Good.’ Caterina pulled out some bills and folded them. “That’ll be all.’

‘Not looking for another good time?’ Rocko smirked.

‘Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve had better and bigger.’ Caterina dismissed him and sat down when he was gone with a glass of champagne to look at the camera. She wasn’t familiar with cameras or how they operated but she figured out enough to navigate back through the other photos that the camera had taken. She sneered at the images she looked at. Not surprisingly, the bulk of the photos were of Pedro, some of the two of them together, a few of John alone. At least she knew it was definitely John’s camera. Then she saw the series of photos of Pedro and Amelia. Disgusted she threw the camera away, letting it fall onto the floor with a loud thud. ‘Perverted pedophiles! Both of them!’

Downing a large mouthful of champagne to clear the sudden bad taste in her mouth, Caterina got up and bent to pick up the camera again. ‘Perverted and your downfall.’ A plan began to form in her twisted mind and a wicked grin spread on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

John and Pedro were boarding the cruise ship after spending the day in Nassau. Pedro, sporting a bright printed shirt and carrying a couple of bags with their shopping, was following John up the gangplank when they met a steward at the top. 

‘Good afternoon, Mr. Rydell. Mr. Flores. A message came for you today.’ The steward handed over a slip of paper.

‘Thank you.’ John slipped it into his pocket and they headed to their cabin. 

Pedro began to unpack their purchases to refold the clothes or hang them up. ‘Who was the message from? Lizzy or Jane?’

‘Oh, right. Forgot about it. You’ve got me in total vacation mode, lover.’ John had been scrolling through the pictures he’d taken of their day in port rather than looking at the note. Setting the camera on the desk of their cabin, John fished the message from his trouser pocket and read it. His face went pale and he sat down heavily. ‘I don’t … fuck.’

Pedro shot to John’s side, concerned. ‘What’s going on?’ John just lifted the message up and handed it to his husband. Pedro read the note. ‘John there was an attempted break in at your home. Your car was stolen and wrecked. Cops are tracking down the thief. Give me a call when you get a chance. Sorry to fuck up your vacation.’

‘Damn.’ Pedro laid his hand on John’s shoulder, squeezing it. ‘Can’t believe it.’

‘I’ve had that car for ages.’ John’s face went even paler. ‘My camera! It was in the car! Oh no!’

‘Shit. It was!’ Pedro grimaced. ‘Let me call Malcolm see what else he knows.’

‘Hell, Pedro. It’s not fair.’ John punched his fist into the desk top. ‘I hadn’t even copied the last days photos onto my computer.’

‘But you got the ones of Amelia right? From when she stayed overnight with us?’ Pedro asked, worried. He loved those pictures of him holding his god-daughter. They made his heart melt every time.

‘Of course. Saved those the next morning. Just the ones of you setting up the exhibit before we left I didn’t save yet.’

‘Not great but not the end of the world.’ Pedro tried to make it easier on his husband.

‘No but still.’ John sighed. ‘I hate losing pictures. Especially ones of you.’ John took hold of Pedro’s hand, kissing his tanned fingers. Pedro smiled and bent to kiss John. ‘Go and call Malcolm. Find out all you can. See if we should make arrangements to fly back right away.’

‘Let’s not, John. It’s not going to change anything about the car or the camera. Let the police do their job and Malcolm can help them just as well as we could.’ Pedro begged him. 

‘I don’t honestly know if I’ll be good company now, Pedro.’ 

Pedro squatted, taking John’s hands in his. ‘You’ll always be good company for me, John. Through thick and thin. I love you. Remember that.’

‘I know that, Pedro. I didn’t mean it that way.’ John gazed off into space. 

‘I know what you meant, old man. And I meant it the same way. Now, think about it properly. What have you lost? A car? Sure it was a classic and you’ve had it a long time but you can buy a new one. What else? A camera? You’ve already got a replacement and if you don’t like that one, I’ll buy you the one you want the most. Some pictures? The memories of that day will be there long enough and you’ve taken so many photos of us doing everything from the craziest of things to the most domestic to fill dozens of photo albums if you wanted too.’ Pedro rested his hands on his husband’s cheeks. ‘We have each other and that’s always going to be the most important thing ever.’

‘Why Pedro?’ John’s eyes misted over as a few tears formed in the corners.

‘Why what?’ Pedro asked, his thumbs brushing away the tears.

‘Why did I ever wait so long to realize that I did love you just as much as you loved me from the start?’

‘Shush, lover.’ Pedro smiled and laid a finger on John’s lips. ‘Don’t you dare start regretting anything. We had one another in one way or another. That’s what I care about.’

John snuffled a bit, smiling in the face of Pedro’s adoring looks. ‘We stay. Deal with the car when we get home.’

‘Good. You get yourself cleaned up. You’ve gone and gotten all blotchy and we’re supposed to eat at the Captain’s table tonight. I’ll go and call Malcolm.’ Pedro kissed John firmly before leaving him alone. 

For a long few minutes, John stared at the message and thought about everything that Pedro had just said to him. ‘How I ever deserved to find the perfect man I’ll never know.’


	19. Chapter 19

In the last week of their vacation, a lot happened back in New York. Malcolm spent more time at the police station then he did at the university for his job to push the investigation forward as there didn’t seem to be much urgency to find the thief. It didn’t help that the security company was giving Malcolm a hard time despite having been given authorization to act on John’s behalf while his friend was on his vacation. Finally the footage had been provided to the police and things started progressing. They had a strong lead and were actively seeking the young addict who had been seen on the footage trying their house door but the car had been parked just outside of camera range. 

Malcolm had also been given the heads up by his old friend, Jamie, that he and Sam were returning to New York in the summer for a personal vacation now that they knew Malcolm was fine with seeing them again. Sarah was thrilled as well at a chance to properly meet the couple for more than just a brief dinner. Jamie had also reminded Malcolm of his deferred answer to his question of returning to the halls of Number 10.

And now, the day before the two men were due to fly back into New York, Sarah was running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off trying to get Amelia down for a nap and waiting on their nanny to show up. Malcolm, running late himself for his lecture that day, was struggling to find a matching tie for his suit as his usual one had at some point been spat up on by his daughter. ‘Sarah? Where’s my dark blue tie? I can’t find the fu… damn thing!’ Malcolm caught himself. 

‘I have no idea! Try the suit bag with your dry cleaning in it.’ Sarah answered him from the kitchen where she was bouncing her daughter on her knee to try and get her to burp and hopefully settle down. At that moment the phone rang, startling their daughter into a wail. ‘Shush, it’s just the phone.’ Sarah grabbed the phone and answered it.

‘Morning, Mrs. Tucker.’ 

‘Oh, hi there Beth. Running late this morning?’

‘I hate to do this to you, Mrs. Tucker, but I just got a call and was accepted at a new job. I just can’t turn it down. It’s in my field of study. The problem is they want me there by 10 am today. I have to be there.’

Sarah, swallowing her mix of disappointment, understanding and frustration, took it calmly. ‘I understand, Beth. I know you’ll do well. Drop by when you can and I’ll be sure to pay you for what you’ve done this week already.’

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Fuck!’ Sarah vented uncharacteristically. ‘MALCOLM!’ Her daughter set to wailing once more and Sarah had to work once more at getting Amelia to quiet down.

‘What? What!’ Malcolm ran into the room, a mismatched tie in his hand. 

‘Our sitter just quit.’ Sarah groaned. ‘I can’t stay home! I’m supposed to be finalizing the designs for the next exhibit in time for John to come back too tomorrow plus there’s a client coming in so I can’t have Amelia there!’

‘Fucking hell.’ Malcolm couldn’t believe it. ‘Right. Cool heads time.’ He ran a hand through his hair and scratched his beard as he thought. ‘What about Mama Flores?’

‘I can’t ask her to just drop everything and come look after Amelia all day! That’s unfair to her!’

‘Look, we can only ask and see if she will. We’ll make it up to her big time.’ Malcolm reached for the phone as Sarah couldn’t bring herself to do it. ‘Mrs. Flores? Sorry.. Mama. Sorry. Look, I know this is really short notice but are you free today?’

‘For you and Sarah? Always! What do you need?’ Mama was her usual upbeat self. 

‘Our sitter just quit. Got a job elsewhere suddenly.’

‘Tsk tsk! Not even a day’s notice? Kids these days.’ Mama tutted dramatically. ‘You need me to watch Amelia?’

‘If you don’t mind? If you’ve got something planned..’

‘Don’t be silly, Malcolm! Just the other grannies and I having tea most days. They’ll be jealous I got to watch over my granddaughter. I’ll be over there soon as I can.’ 

‘I owe you for this, Mama.’ Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief, giving Sarah a thumbs up.

‘Just being able to spend time with little Amelia is enough, Malcolm.’ 

‘See, love. Taken care of. We’ll sort out another permanent sitter soon as we can. I have to get going though. Last time I was late for a lecture I got my bollocks handed to me by Faber.’ Malcolm threw on a tie, regardless of it matching and was soon out the door. Sarah, left alone with their daughter, sighed with temporary relief.

Within the hour, Mama was knocking on their door and was inside, jacket off to take a happy, giggling baby from Sarah. ‘How’s my little cariñito? Such a smile! Like her mama!’ Mama hugged Sarah with her free arm. ‘How are you, Sarah? You look tired.’

‘It’s been a long two weeks. I’ll be glad to have John and Pedro back. I really want to thank you for helping on such short notice.’

‘I’m glad to help! I love you all. And this little girl is the one who melts your heart. She’ll be dangerous as she gets older!’ Mama lightly pinched Amelia’s cheek sending the girl into a fit of happy laughter. ‘Go! Go! I have your number. I’ll call you if I have any questions or anything comes up with the little lady here.’

That night, as Sarah finally arrived home much later than usual, she was greeted by the smell of dinner. ‘Malcolm?’

‘Evening, love.’ Malcolm popped his head out of the kitchen. ‘Go and get changed. Dinner’s about ready. Mama had started us up a meal and left me instructions on how to finish it up when you got home. It’ll be about ten more minutes. Amelia’s in here with me. Already fed her.’

‘What on earth?’ Sarah set her handbag down and, disobeying her husband, joined them in the kitchen. Amelia was indeed there, fed and gurgling happily with a toy block in her mouth. At the sight of her mother, Amelia tossed the block away and was reaching out with her little arms to her mother. Sarah picked her up in her arms to cuddle her daughter. ‘She made dinner for us?’

‘I said she could wait and you’d drive her home but she’d have none of it. Just took off and said she’d be back tomorrow morning. Early enough so you could get to work on time. I couldn’t say no. There’d be no way we’d have a new sitter overnight anyway. Told you to go get changed. You’d think you were my student again, disobedient and all.’ Malcolm teased his wife and kissed her in front of their daughter, earning a flailing smack in his nose by his girl’s little fist. ‘I think she’s going to be a boxer when she’s older.’ Malcolm rubbed at his nose.

‘Any word from the police?’ Sarah asked.

‘All they’ll tell me is they arrested someone but nothing else. At least they got someone. Sounds like it was some drugged up kid who was looking for a quick buck. I got the sense that they had arrested the bastard many times before.’ Malcolm turned back to the stove to watch dinner. ‘I’ve got the folder of everything I know on the table by the door. You can bring it in for John tomorrow. I’m glad they stayed for the rest of their cruise.’

‘I am too. They both needed it. I really have no idea how John manages to not only run the gallery and the studio but also photo shoots.’ Sarah sat down with Amelia in her lap, letting her daughter chew on her finger. 

‘You’re forgetting, he wasn’t running as many or as big of exhibits back before he hired on Pedro. I bet that if Pedro hadn’t showed up then John would still be a small time gallery owner making more money off his photo shoots than the gallery itself. Has he ever shown you some of his old works?’

‘I’ve asked but aside from what he has in his catalogues he won’t share with me. Just mutters something about god-daughters and leaves it at that. I asked Pedro once and he just shook his head. Give the guy credit. If John asks him to do something he does it to the letter.’

‘You think? I’d argue it’s the other way round now.’ Malcolm laid a plate in front of Sarah and scooped up his daughter to put her in her high chair. 

‘No way. I know it’s crass to say it this way, but it’s John wearing the trousers in that relationship. Not Pedro.’

‘Think about it. If John were the quote unquote man of the house you think he’d be handing over pretty much all the practical decisions at the gallery to Pedro? That’s what he’s done you know.’

‘John’s doing all the designing and the arranging of who’s work to exhibit. That’s the biggest part of it.’

‘After two weeks of running it yourself you still think so?’

‘I’ve been dealing with walk in customers the most. I’m glad I don’t have to do the actual framing work. That’s beyond me.’

‘John does the yapping and the snapping.’ Malcolm grinned and Sarah’s eyes widened. ‘He did a lot more when it was just him but now. He can play the perfect posh host now. And that,’ Malcolm pointed his fork at his wife to punctuate his point. ‘Is why he can expand the way he has over the past few years. John can talk anyone out of their last dollar and they would do it with the biggest and happiest smile on their faces. He learned that from becoming one hell of a great photographer.’

‘I see where you’re coming from Malcolm but just because Pedro does the labour it doesn’t mean that he’s any more the ‘man’. He’s too soft spoken. Not demanding or commanding at all.’

‘He doesn’t have to be. Look at Amelia. She just looks at you, doesn’t say a damn word and we jump as high as we can for her. Why do you think we do that?’

‘She’s our daughter. It’s what parents do.’

‘And that is bullshit. You know it deep in your heart. Try again.’ Malcolm was on his game and his wife knew it but willing to go with it, enjoying the challenge. 

‘She’s a child. She does need us. She can’t do it on her own.’

‘Just because she’s a baby doesn’t mean she’s guaranteed to get an instant reaction.’ Malcolm pointed out.

‘You’re basically saying that Pedro and Amelia are the same? When it comes to controlling the relationship? Right?’ Sarah asked.

‘You got it.’

‘It’s impossible. You’re comparing a grown man in a homosexual relationship with a small baby with straight parents.’

‘Get it right.’ Malcolm smirked. ‘You’re barking up the wrong tree there, darling.’

‘So, nothing to do with sexuality.’ Sarah gazed at their daughter, watching as the little girl fixated on a large coloured letter A. As if her daughter could sense she was the center of attention, she looked up and her large bright blue eyes shone at her mother for a moment before she reached out a chubby little hand. Sarah, despite herself, lifted her hand to let her daughter take one of her fingers and squeeze it hard, trying to pull her mother’s finger into her mouth. 

Malcolm sat there, watching with a smile on his face. ‘Understanding yet?’

‘Not really,’ Sarah said. ‘I just can’t see John responding to Pedro the same way.’

‘Tell me then, what do you see at the gallery? When the two of them are around each other?’

‘They don’t talk very much. I think John prefers to stay in the gallery and leave the studio to Pedro.’

‘When John is upstairs though? Around Pedro.’

‘It’s mostly business.’

‘Naturally.’ Malcolm conceded and gestured for Sarah to keep thinking.

‘The usual routine is that John will come up to the studio for a break or coffee. He won’t allow the coffee maker down on the main level.’ Sarah described the pattern. ‘John comes up mid-day, gets two cups of coffee and then he’ll bring it over to Pedro before standing there to watch Pedro work away. Sometimes they’ll talk briefly in Spanish. When they do I know it’s something they don’t want to talk about in front of me normally. I only know a bare minimum because of being around Pedro.’

‘Right.’ Malcolm lifted a finger to his temple, tapping it lightly. ‘How often do they talk in Spanish?’

‘Not often, it’s usually a comment from Pedro and that’s about it. I catch him saying ‘amante’ a lot. Like me calling you lover often. And then John will nod and go off to do something.’

‘And you’re going to sit there and tell me that Pedro ain’t in charge?’

‘You’re presuming a lot based on conversations or comments I wouldn’t know the content or context of Malcolm.’ 

‘Darling, you know John’s setting you up to take on the gallery when he’s retired right?’ Malcolm seemingly randomly switched the conversation.

‘I’m just assisting him, Malcolm.’

‘You need to learn how to read people better. Took me fu… uh..ages to learn and once I did I was able to get my job at Number 10. Now, think about how Pedro and John interact.’

‘They never argue, they’re respectful of one another. I just.. I don’t understand how you can connect their relationship to Amelia.’ Sarah gave up. ‘They love one another. I don’t think either of them are the ‘man’.’

Malcolm sat back, laughing. ‘You see it but you don’t. Listen to what you just said. You said, they never argue, they respect one another and they love one another.’

‘Well, being married you have to work together and respect one another. That’s what we do, Malcolm. Because we love one another.’ Malcolm held out his hand, not moving it and Sarah took it. ‘I wouldn’t say you or I is in control of the other.’

‘And I didn’t have to say a word and you took my hand because I offered it to you.’ Malcolm kissed her hand. ‘Got it yet?’

‘Wait.. you mean…’ Sarah’s mouth formed an O. ‘Is that what you mean? Love?’

‘Pedro loved John a lot sooner than John did Pedro. Pedro was willing to accept that of John for life on just that one way emotion. Once John admitted it in his own heart, he was gone. He gave it all to Pedro and will to the end of his days.’

‘We’re not like that, Malcolm.’

‘No?’

‘But then you’re implying that you’re the ‘man’ so to speak.’

‘Not quite, love. Anyway, it doesn’t matter since our little darling came along and I had to give that up to her.’ Malcolm stroked Sarah’s hand. ‘It’s not who came first. It’s who loves the hardest. Pedro may have loved John from day one but when John fell he fell so very hard that he won’t ever get up again. I fell hard for you. You crook your finger and I’ll come running fast as I can to you, love. The only one who would make me turn on my heel would be little Amelia here. And same goes for you.’

‘Love.’ Sarah whispered the word. Amelia had gone back to playing with her toy letter. 

‘Watch them when they get back, you’ll see. John’s good at reading people’s emotions and playing on that. It’s what gets him the best photos and the best deals. I did it all the time at my old job.’

‘You cursed out everyone.’

‘Not every emotional game is sugary covered love. But I got things done that needed to be done. Just like John.’

‘John loved you for a long time.’ Sarah pointed out. 

Malcolm went quiet, eyes staring at the table for a long few minutes. The only sound was Amelia’s banging of her toy on her highchair. ‘He did. He still does. I see it. He won’t ever stop but his love for Pedro overrides it now.’

‘Did you control him then? When you were both living in England?’ Sarah asked, treading gingerly on a subject that they didn’t talk about normally. 

Malcolm shot her a look through his eyebrows before sitting up straight. ‘At first, I did. At the paper we worked at he got assigned to me often for photos to accompany my stories and then my interviews. I didn’t see it then the way I do know. I just saw a guy who had the hots for me that would do anything I wanted him too. So, I used him.’

‘Did he know?’

‘Of course he did. Said as much one time, when we were drunk and he let his guard down. Said he didn’t care. Offered to do what I wanted no matter what. Back then he hinted at sex often but I never cared for it. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it when I was frustrated and alone. John stayed at my place a lot when he couldn’t get his own place to stay.’

‘That was when he was homeless wasn’t it?’ Sarah knew some of her godfather’s past but not in great detail.

‘Just before you were born is when I met him. John never mentioned your father. Not once. Not even when he was drunk. A couple of times, he let his emotions out but never why or what. Didn’t put things together until after I got to know you that I could put it all together better. Last time he propositioned me for sex was the last time I saw him totally wasted. It was the day he learned Robert had died. I remember him waking up two days later, hungover like hell, eyes red. He spent a long time in the shower. Thought he’d run my place out of hot water for a week.’

‘What happened?’

‘He apologized. Said it would never happen again and said he respected me and my decision to not sleep with him. I was honest with him as well. Told him I’d never use him at work again the way I used to but I’d never love him. He accepted it and we became fast friends and equal. John grew up then. That’s the best way to describe it. He took off, never let anyone run over him again or abuse him. And he had learned. What he let me do to him, he turned to his own success.’

‘I had no idea. He rarely talks about my father or the old days in England.’ Sarah smiled sadly. 

‘I learned too.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘I learned that it’s one thing to use people to get ahead but not the ones closest to you. Pedro’s the same. Loves John. Protects him. Stands by his side. He knows. So does the little darling here. In her heart. Knows what we are to her.’

Sarah stood up and went to her husband’s side, hugging him tightly. ‘I’m glad I found you, Malcolm Tucker. You are the most precious person in my life apart from our daughter. I love you so very much.’

‘I love you too, Sarah. To my last breath.’


	20. Chapter 20

‘Home.’ Pedro, hauling their now-heavier luggage up the drive from the cab, waited as John unlocked the door and went inside. ‘How you doing?’

‘It’s odd. I know the car’s gone but seeing the driveway empty is still a shock. You want a hand with that?’ John pointed to the luggage and shrugged with a laugh as Pedro gave him a quizzical look, easily picked it up and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. 

‘You call the police, get on top of that. I’ll take care of the luggage.’

In his office, John called the number of the investigator that Malcolm had been dealing with and promptly spent the next hour talking to him to get all the details of the case up to date. Pedro popped in briefly but left when he saw John was still talking to the investigator. Waiting patiently, Pedro made some coffee and sat out in the backyard under the gazebo, legs outstretched on a stool. 

John joined him, coffee in hand, stretching out as well. ‘We came home to do the same thing. Sit around, drink and stretch out.’

‘Not as sunny or as warm. And no sea breeze.’ 

‘You can still rub lotion into my back. Just not sunscreen.’ John quipped back. 

‘You tanned nicely.’ Pedro quirked a corner of his mouth up before shifting closer to John on the cushioned bench. ‘What’s the latest?’

‘Footage is pretty clear. The kid is trying to swing some deal with the prosecutor. Not to benefit us but more to get the drug dealer. I’ll call the insurance company about it tomorrow. Car is gone already. Scrapped. It wound up wrapped around some pole.’

‘Any word on the camera at all?’

‘No clue. The kid’s not saying anything and there was no evidence of it anywhere in the wreckage. It’s gone for good. Likely sold on to a pawn shop for quick money. It’s a camera, not going to be traceable really.’ John sighed heavily and twined his fingers in Pedro’s. His husband squeezed John’s hand tightly, reminding him. ‘I know. It’s a camera. I’m trying to not let it get to me.’

‘That’s all I want, John. Just try. I’m always here for you.’


	21. Chapter 21

‘Welcome back, John.’ Lizzy smiled at her boss. ‘Don’t you just glow!’

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Sorry about what happened with your car.’ 

John smiled tightly. ‘At least it was just the car. I’ll just have to go car shopping instead of clothes shopping. When Sarah arrives have her come right to my office. I’d like to get her take on everything while I was away.’

‘Will do. A package came for you earlier. It was marked personal so I left it on your desk.’

‘Thanks.’ John went to his office, closed the door behind him and turned on his computer. The plain envelope sat on his desk with just his name on it and PERSONAL scrawled on it. Curious, he picked it up and looked at the back of it, there was nothing there either. Furrowing his brow, John sliced it open, slid out a number of photos and a slip of paper. 

John read the note: Pedophiles deserve to die. Go to jail and that’s exactly what will happen to you. Want these destroyed then you’ll get $500,000 in cash together in the next 24 hours. You’ll receive another message then with directions.

John’s hand trembled as he spread out the photos that had been enclosed. They were all from the photos he had taken of Pedro with Amelia. They had all been cropped to be more suggestive than they actually were and would be easily misconstrued by anyone taking them out of context. Picking up his phone, he rang Pedro on his cellphone. ‘Get down here. Right now. Tell the girls that we’re not to be disturbed. At all.’

‘John? What’s going on?’

‘Now!’ John barked and hung up. The photos lay there, spread out and mocking him. He didn’t even look up when the office door opened and Pedro walked in, closing it behind him. 

‘Better have a good reason for that tone you just used.’ Pedro began, sounding put out by how John had asked him to come downstairs. John handed him the note, waiting. ‘Mierda.’ John gestured to the photos. ‘No way. Those are only on the computer at home and on …’

‘The camera.’ John finished. ‘I honestly don’t know if my bank can come up with that amount of cash so quickly.’

‘Sorry? Did I just hear you right?’

‘This is serious, Pedro. Men go to jail and get slaughtered for this.’

‘But it’s not! It’s my goddaughter I was holding.’

‘Nearly naked! They won’t care about the truth in jail. And you’d be just as likely to be locked up as I am!’ John ran a hand through his hair, not caring that it messed it up. ‘I’ve heard what happens. I had friends that crossed the line and are buried in graveyards vilified for this sort of thing. I’d never be able to live with myself if I let you go to jail for this. We’d not be able to see one another! I can’t live without you now, Pedro. Don’t you see?’

‘Stop this!’ Pedro threw up his hands, crumpling the photos with his fist. ‘We aren’t pedophiles! We aren’t going to go to jail! You’ve got the originals that would prove it!’

‘Would they? They’re of a nearly naked man in only a pair of briefs, briefs with stains on them I might add, with a baby in his arms who is in a nearly naked state as well.’

‘I’m cradling Amelia in my arms not fondling her. This is just some sick bastards attempt at a cash grab. We won’t go to jail!’

‘I can’t, Pedro. I just can’t take the chance of losing you. Not in any way at all.’ John sat in his chair, defeated. ‘Or.. or I’ll take the entire rap for it.’

Pedro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘Are you mad? We did NOTHING wrong!’

‘We’re gay men, Pedro. Do you think the world is so perfect now that that won’t be an issue? We’ll be convicted by the media and then by the courts. May as well just shut down now and retire, leave the country. It’s pointless! This isn’t a game!’

‘No! We did nothing wrong and I’m not going to let anyone try and frame either of us.’ Pedro insisted. ‘You’re not calling anyone except the police!’

‘Now who’s mad! I take this to the police, they’ll take one look at these and lock me up! Then they’ll lock you up! I won’t do it!’

Pedro stormed around the office trying to think. ‘Call Malcolm then. He’s been in the government. He knows people. He’ll be able to make you see sense.’

‘No way. I’m not involving him. It was his daughter! That’s bad enough!’

‘It’s his daughter! He’s already involved! They’re tarnishing her just as much as you or I. Damn it John. If you don’t call Malcolm I will.’

John, anguished, tried to stop Pedro but his younger husband was too strong and easily able to fend off John. 

‘Malcolm? I hate to bother you.’ Pedro swatted John’s hand away. ‘Stop that! Sorry, Malcolm. John’s trying to take my phone away. I need you over here at the gallery right away. There’s a major issue we need to talk to you about. Thanks, Malcolm. See you soon.’ Pedro forcibly hugged John close, feeling his husband’s body trembling with anxiety. He stroked John’s white hair. ‘This is the right thing to do, John. No one is going to frame you and no one is going to separate us. I’m not going to let them.’

‘I’m scared, Pedro.’ John sat back in his chair, defeated. ‘Before I left for England, the hell that I had to put up with, the beatings, the loss of friends. I lost so much and now, the risk of losing you.’

‘It’s not perfect, John. I know it isn’t but it’s not that bad anymore. Think about it, John. We’ve been able to get married legally. That’s gotta tell you something there.’

‘It doesn’t stop the rumours, the talking behind your back, the looks.’ John picked up one of the photos, cropped to just above where Pedro’s hand rested on Amelia’s back to just below his briefs. ‘Fuel for the fire. They’ve cropped it and lightened it. I can tell they have. I’ve done it often enough for my photoshoot spreads.’ John laughed harshly. ‘Imagine that. Bringing out all the other erotica I’ve taken over the years and lining it up. All those ‘young men’ shots I’ve done. What’s a lot younger when you’re used to just slightly younger?’

‘Amante. Stop.’ Pedro tried to settle his husband down but he was too wound up. 

After what seemed to be forever for John, Malcolm arrived at the gallery. By that time, Sarah had arrived as well and Malcolm insisted she be there as a part of the family. 

John muttered under his breath as they joined him and Pedro in his office. ‘Did you have to include Sarah?’

‘She’s my wife, of course I’m going to include her. Not to mention she’s part of your family.’ Malcolm scowled at his friend. ‘Give me the letter.’ He held out a hand for it and read it a few times over, his brows furrowing deeper into an even more fierce scowl. ‘This is crude and amateurish. You said it was hand delivered? Lizzy just left it on your desk?’

‘Yes.’ John was still trying to maintain his composure but the strain was showing in his face. Sarah went to his side to hug him. ‘Thank you.’ 

Malcolm left the office and had a brief chat with Lizzy before returning to the office. ‘This is some hack amateur trying to scam money. Guaranteed. The guy who dropped the envelope off was too chatty and too recognizable. Watch this.’ Malcolm dialled his editor, Doug, at the paper and was soon passed on to the editor of the local crimes desk. ‘Peter! Hi, yeah, it’s Malcolm. I got a favour to ask of you. There’s a guy that showed up at my friend’s gallery today. Looked a bit shady. Had a distinct tattoo on his neck. Orange and red flames. Yeah, he had a strip of hair shaved around his left ear with the tattoo going up around it. You got a name?’ Pedro handed Malcolm a blank page and a pen and Malcolm jotted down the name. ‘Hey, while I have you on the phone Peter, a friend of mine had his car stolen the other week. Looks like the cops aren’t doing very much about it.’ Malcolm paused, nodded a number of times. ‘Yeah. That’s the one. The classic car. Seriously? You got that name too? You shitting me? Both these guys know one another? Let’s say I wanted to speak to these two where would you think I could run into them? Thanks. I owe you one.’

Malcolm made a few more notes before he looked up at John, grinning. ‘Fucking amateurs. You guys know where this place Eastern Bloc is?’

‘Boxers!’ John looked surprised. ‘That’s a gay bar. Borders a park known for drugs. They have a rep for army theme parties. Never been interested in that.’

‘Not a fucking surprise then. These two have a history of drug run in’s with the cops. Small timers. Peter can’t publish their names as everything so far that’s been on the dockets have been them as minors. But they’re just turning 18 or have just turned 18. They’re going to be on the radar damn soon.’ Malcolm tapped the pen on the desk top, thinking.

‘I know that face.’ Sarah cocked her head, gazing at her husband. ‘That’s your scheming face.’

‘Me? Scheming?’ Malcolm failed to look innocent. 

‘What have you got in mind Malcolm?’ Pedro steered them back to the issue at hand. 

‘You know the area, Pedro?’ 

‘I don’t hang out there myself. Never done drugs. But I know about it.’

‘Let’s go fishing.’ Malcolm slapped his hands together, rubbing them. ‘It’s been a long time since I’ve properly bollocked someone. And this time I won’t have to worry about them running scared to Human Resources. How do you feel about playing my muscle boy, Pedro?’

‘If it means clearing this up, I’ll play just about anything you want me too.’

‘Down boy!’ Malcolm joked. ‘In front of your husband even!’

That got them all laughing and soon, with Sarah left to keep John company, Malcolm was off with Pedro to the club in question. 

‘You realize Malcolm that you will stand out like a sore thumb there?’ Pedro pointed out.

‘Good. I want these little cock-sucking twats to remember me.’ Malcolm strode along the street with a purpose that Pedro couldn’t have imagined. For him, Pedro’s experiences with Malcolm had been the loving husband, good friend and doting parent. He’d heard about Malcolm’s previous career but had never seen it. Now, with a cold look in Malcolm’s eyes and the demeanour of the Scotsman, Pedro could fully understand how he could have manipulated politicians. He was also incredibly glad it wasn’t him that was going to be facing Malcolm. 

Arriving by the park, the men could see a small cluster of young men. The sign for the club was just a few buildings further down. ‘I think that’s the courier there.’ Pedro leaned close to Malcolm’s ear. ‘In the black hoodie.’

‘Yeah, the tattoo is obvious.’ Malcolm set his jaw and turned towards the group of young men. ‘No sign of the other one. It’s a start. You ready?’

‘I am.’ 

The young men were laughing and smoking weed, the harsh smell hitting Malcolm hard as they got close. Good, he thought. Already fucking hopped up. ‘I’m looking for Spacey? You seen him round?’

The tattooed guy took a long drag on his joint before answering. ‘I seen him. Why you looking for him?’

‘Need to talk to the fucker. You his friend?’ Malcolm asked. The group laughed.

‘Yeah, he’s a ‘friend’. You looking for a ‘friend’ too?’ 

‘Maybe I am,’ Malcolm hinted. ‘Maybe you can help instead?’

‘For the right price.’ The tattooed guy, with a last drag on his joint, handed it to one of his friends and got up. He gestured to Malcolm to follow him, Pedro moved with them. ‘Be more if your heavy wants in on it too.’

‘Oh, we both want some, believe me.’ Malcolm grinned and nudged Pedro in the side. 

Following, the three of them headed down a gloomy back alley. ‘Blow jobs are $50 each. You want my ass it’s a $100. Cash … HEY!’ 

Malcolm had grabbed the young man by the arm and forced him against the wall, facing him. ‘You fucking little cunt had better pay very fucking close attention to what I’m about to tell you. Got that, cunt?’

Pedro stood back, muscled arms crossed over his chest, and watched.

‘What? I don’t got any money! I swear! I don’t got any drugs either!’ He squirmed against the wall, frozen to the spot by Malcolm’s cold glare.

‘Listen up, cunt. I’m looking for that little fucker Spacey. Where is he right now?’

‘He’s at the squat! Passed out! He got a hit already!’ 

‘Give me the address. NOW!’ 

Pedro noted the address mentally and nodded to Malcolm. He knew where it was. It was an old apartment building that had been condemned and was awaiting tear down if anyone ever bought it. 

‘Good man.’ Malcolm smiled at the tattooed face. ‘I know what part you played with that letter. You try and warn Spacey and blow jobs will be the only thing you’ll be able to do for a living because I’ll find you and plug up your hole with enough fucking shit that all of the Exlax in the world won’t loosen your bowels. Got that?’

The young man furiously nodded and, when Malcolm stepped back, he sank to the ground white as a ghost.

Pedro bent down to the young man’s ear. ‘And if that isn’t enough of a warning to you, I know all of the managers of the bars here and I will see to it that you get no action in this town ever again.’ He had to walk quickly to catch up to Malcolm. It didn’t come as a surprise as they walked through part of the village that Malcolm got hit on by a few other men. ‘Breaking men’s hearts again.’ Pedro remarked.

‘At Number 10 there were comments about me breaking women’s hearts all the time.’ Malcolm grinned back at Pedro. ‘It’s all worked out perfectly though. I got Sarah and you got John.’

‘I did.’ The mention of his husband’s name made Pedro beam. ‘What’s your plan with the car thief?’

‘You’ll see.’ Malcolm hinted and they fell silent as they walked the remaining city blocks to the squat house. ‘People actually fucking live here?’ Malcolm shook his head at the state of disrepair. The front door was boarded up but there was a loose boarding on one of the windows so they used that to go in. A crack under Malcolm’s foot spooked him and he looked down to the cracked syringe he’d stepped on. ‘Fuck. Be careful.’

‘Definitely.’ Pedro picked his way through the litter on the floors as they searched the place.

On a stained mattress they found the car thief. He was passed out from his earlier high. Dried blood on his arm showed where he had injected himself. Empty bottles, used condoms and burger wrappers were strewn about. Spacey, called that because his first name was Kevin and he always acted like he was spaced out, was rudely awakened by Malcolm shouting in his ear.

‘Get up you fucking sack of shit!’

‘Huh?’ Spacey shot upright, head swivelling around in shock. ‘Who?’

Malcolm’s hands curled into the young man’s shirt to haul him to his feet and slam him against the wall. ‘Cock sucking twat! You stole my friend’s car!’

‘I .. I .. I didn’t!’ 

‘Don’t even fucking try,’ Malcolm snarled. ‘I know you fucking took it and crashed it. Your friends know you took it. The cops know you took it. Your nightmare is that I know it and I’m not with the fucking cops.’

‘I needed money!’

‘Oh, I bet you fucking did. Couldn’t get enough fucking money from blow jobs that night?’

‘Rocko! He needed a job done! I did it! I got paid for it!’ Spacey caved without Malcolm even really trying. 

‘What were you fucking told to do?’ Malcolm glowered at him, Pedro just behind him looking menacing as well.

‘Rocko gave me the address. Just said to fuck the place over, take what I wanted but I had to get him proof I did it.’ Spacey was squealing like a pig now.

‘What’d you do with the camera?’ Malcolm prompted him.

‘Rocko. I gave it to Rocko.’ 

Glancing at Pedro, Malcolm questioned him with his eyes if he had heard of the guy and Pedro nodded. Malcolm smiled darkly, patting Spacey on the cheek. ‘Good man. Now,’ Malcolm leaned in close. ‘If you think of talking to Rocko anytime soon, you’ll regret it.’

‘I won’t.’ Spacey shook his head furiously. 

‘Because if you do…’ Malcolm’s voice went very soft. ‘I’ll gouge out your eyes. Then I’ll rip off your balls, dry them out, paint little eyes on them and put those in your eye sockets. Got that, cunt?’ Spacey nodded, eyes wide. In the moment of silence, they could all hear the sound of piss dripping on the floor. ‘Good.’

They left the drugged out guy to sit in his own piss and head out of the derelict building. 

‘Where will we find this Rocko?’ Malcolm asked Pedro.

‘That’s a bit harder. I know he’s a male prostitute. He always brags about not being an addict but he’s known to be a runner for a bigger player. He’s slick. Never brings attention to himself and stays under the radar. He’s shown up at pretty much every club. Tried a couple of times to offer his services to me until he finally believed me that I was serious with John. That put a stop to it. John’s got a very good reputation in the scene.’

‘No surprise. So, this twat Rocko flits about. Sounds greasier than a politician. Is he likely to be at one of the clubs now?’

‘Most likely. It’s where he gets all his men. He’s higher class than the street boys. That and businessmen.. The ones that are married that are still trying to keep up appearances.’ Pedro spoke as they headed along the streets. ‘It’s still early in the day but if you want to make money, you gotta be there for the guys willing to spend. Afternoons don’t usually have a lot of guys out ready to go. Drug addicts in it for the money tend to be out more at night.’

‘Sounds like you know a lot about that side of it.’ Malcolm asked, curious. 

‘Never done it if that’s what you’re implying.’ Pedro didn’t look Malcolm’s way.

‘Sorry, didn't mean… ‘ Malcolm tried to back himself out of the awkwardness between them.

‘I was lucky. Luckier than John. My mama refused to let my padre kick me out. I didn’t live happy but at least I had a home. But I heard enough and saw enough. All of us have I think.’

‘You mean .. ‘

‘Gays.’ Pedro filled it in for him. ‘It’s getting better. Bullshit like what these bastards are trying to pull don’t help. What’s the plan from here?’

‘I still think this is all an amateur set up. Using addicts to do the dirty shit just leaves a trail of it for anyone to follow. At least if you don’t want to bother with warrants and other formalities. The twat-cops couldn’t even bother to work hard enough to do more than question that little shit.’ Malcolm put a hand on Pedro’s shoulder blade, smiling at his friend. ‘And believe me, I know my way around the ‘no formality’ map. We’re going to find out from Rocko who wanted the happy pisser to target your place. Once we have that name, we can go from there.’

Walking into the first gay club with Pedro was an entirely new experience for Malcolm. Even early in the afternoon, there were enough men in them to make them obviously gay clubs. He studiously kept from looking at any couples in them. He realised that John and Pedro were actually quite reserved in their affection for one another in public. They were in the third club trying to track down Rocko when Malcolm found himself with a man behind him, practically pushing him into the bar as Pedro was talking to the bartender. 

‘Nice ass,’ The stranger murmured in Malcolm’s ear. 

‘You’re not the first one to say that,’ Malcolm responded and put space between them. ‘Not looking right now. Got myself a partner already.’

‘Partner’s are great for warming the bed at home. This ain’t home.’ 

‘Yeah, I’m happy with what I get at home.’ 

‘Malcolm, I can’t let you out of my sight for a minute without you attracting trouble.’ Pedro, not getting any information about Rocko from the bartender, was saving Malcolm from anything more than a grope when he recognized who it was hitting on his friend. ‘Hey, Stefan! How are you?’

‘Pedro! What are you doing dragging this virgin around?’

‘He’s a good friend of ours.’ Pedro grinned. 

‘Oh?’ Stefan arched an eyebrow. ‘Not what you and John are noted for.’

Pedro laughed. ‘Not that! He’s a boring friend. In a good way. Actually, Stefan, maybe you can help us out.’

Stefan made a point of looking Malcolm up and down. ‘With pleasure.’

‘We’re trying to find Rocko.’

‘Rocko? I’m so much better than that little turd.’ Stefan snorted derisively. ‘And cheaper.’

‘Stop that, Stefan. Malcolm’s straight and I’m married. We need to talk to Rocko.’

‘Rocko doesn’t talk to people. He fucks them.’ Stefan lifted his hands in surrender at the looks he got from both Pedro and Malcolm. ‘Fine, fine. Not going to get lucky with you two today. The little turd has taken to hanging out at Posh. Last I heard he’s been banned from most of the village clubs. He’s crossing over now. Targeting ladies as well.’

‘Really? That’s not like him.’

‘He’s getting banned from too many clubs for his bullshit. Pace he’s going he’ll have to move out of New York if he’s going to make money or just go online.’

Malcolm and Pedro left the club and hailed a cab. ‘Right. Let’s hope he’s there.’

‘He will be. It’s really the last place high class enough for him to charge what he does. And it’s on the border for him to easily score the odd high class lady too. You doing okay?’ Pedro asked.

‘Yeah. I’m good. Been a long time since I’ve been pinned by a guy like that. Respect to you and John, but it’s not my thing at all.’

‘If it were your thing you wouldn’t have said no to John years ago.’

Malcolm sat quietly, looking out the window. He’d never thought of that what if. Finally, he turned back to Pedro. ‘Even if it were, I would have said no.’

‘No? He adores you. He’d do anything you ask him to do.’ Pedro was confused.

‘Because he would.’ Malcolm said. ‘I don’t want someone who’ll hand it all over to me. Which John would have done and then he wouldn’t have become the man he is today.’

‘He doesn’t hand it all over to me.’ Pedro tried to dismiss the idea.

‘Before today, I might have believed you. Not now. Seeing you and John in his office was how you are at home. Raw and open. He gave you his heart and his soul, Pedro. I’m glad he did. You’re worthy of him.’

‘Malcolm, I don’t know what to say. I don’t think of John that way.’

‘You don’t need to, you feel it. That’s what matters. Here we are.’ Paying the cab driver, Malcolm was out first, Pedro on his heels. 

Inside the club, Malcolm had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust. This club was much darker inside even this early in the day. Pedro went to speak to the bartender but it was Malcolm who spotted Rocko. The man was as slick looking as everyone had described. Malcolm had to admit that the guy looked the part of a flash guy with money. But Malcolm also knew that looks weren’t everything. A little bit of a scratch at the exterior was usually enough to expose the shit that made up men like him. 

Striding over to the corner booth that Rocko was seated in Malcolm sat down uninvited. Pedro slid in on the other side to effectively trap Rocko between them. ‘Sorry, do I know you?’ Rocko shot a look at each of them, more curious than anything else. ‘I’m not into threesomes but I’ll take you in turns.’

‘Oh ho.. Right down to business with you.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘How about I have a very different proposal for you?’

Rocko, a calculating gleam in his eye, ‘What sort of proposal?’

‘I hear that you can get all sorts of things done for people.’ Malcolm got closer, draping an arm around Rocko’s shoulders.

‘I know people who can get things done. What do you need doing?’ Rocko offered, relaxing a little in expectation of a job that would pay nicely.

‘I’m looking for something pretty specific.’ Malcolm leaned a little closer. ‘Can you find things for people?’

‘I can do that. Just tell me what you need found?’

‘I’m looking for a camera.’ Malcolm’s voice dropped lower.

‘Go to a fucking camera shop. I don’t find that sort of thing.’ Rocko sneered. ‘Hey! Let me go!’

Malcolm’s hand gripped Rocko’s shoulder. ‘See, I’m not looking for just any camera. I’m looking for a very specific camera.’

‘Go fuck yourself. Or each other. I don’t fucking care. This is nothing to do with me.’

‘But it does, my squirming little fuckwit. This is a camera that got stolen along with a car a week ago. I’ve heard on the street that you know exactly what happened to it.’ Malcolm rested his finger in the center of Rocko’s chest. He put just the slightest bit of pressure on the slick man. ‘And you’re going to tell me what I need to know or else I will see to it that you are castrated, your cock and balls gilded and hung on the corner for all the other street scum to worship and cry over. Or use as a fucking dildo, whatever works for them. Now, who did you give that camera too?’

‘I’m not going to fucking tell you a damn thing. I do that no one will ever fucking trust me again!’

Malcolm took hold of Rocko’s chin and forced him to look right at him. ‘Do you know my friend here?’ He forced Rocko to look at Pedro, who was smiling grimly. 

‘I don’t.. Wait.. you’re Rydell’s bitch?’ Rocko groaned. 

‘Husband!’ Malcolm barked. ‘Apologize before I rip your balls off now.’

‘S.s.sorry.’ Rocko squirmed more under Malcolm’s ire. 

‘Accepted. Now, who had you steal the car and the camera?’

‘I can’t… ‘ Rocko tried to get out of the situation.

‘Here’s the deal, fuckwit. You tell us what we’re looking for, we walk out of here and I don’t give a fuck what you do for the rest of your life as long as our paths never cross again. If you don’t tell us, there’s a nice shiny new dildo on the streets.’

‘I’ll have to fucking leave town if I tell you.’ 

‘You’re leaving town anyway.’ Pedro said coldly. 

‘I don’t have the money.’ Rocko whined.

‘Not my fucking problem.’ Malcolm hissed. ‘Who had you steal the car and the camera?’

Rocko shook his head but the combined glares of both Malcolm and Pedro wore him down. ‘It was some stupid rich bitch who wanted a hot fuck while she was in town. Afterwards, she paid me and offered more money if I could arrange some sort of revenge shit on some guy’s place. I guess the guy fucked her and left her hanging. I don’t care. She paid me well.’

‘Name?’ Malcolm prompted him.

‘Bran? Brandt? Fuck if I remember. Some posh bitch with too much money. Caterina was her first name.’

Malcolm was only barely able to keep his anger in check. ‘Thanks.’ He patted Rocko on the cheek. ‘You get to keep your cock and balls attached.’

Pedro glared at the slick man. ‘Find a way to leave town. This will get out and you know it and once my husband finds out you were involved it’ll be hard for you to get any work. In bed or out.’

They left Rocko behind, Malcolm happy to be out in the sunshine of the afternoon again. He slipped on a pair of shades. ‘Is that a surprise?’

‘Not really.’ Pedro admitted. 

‘Let’s walk back to the gallery. I need to do some thinking.’ Malcolm said.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time Pedro and Malcolm got back to the gallery it was closing time so it was decided to reconvene at Sarah and Malcolm’s place to discuss their next steps. Mama Flores was on the floor with Amelia, playing with the little girl, when they all trooped in to her surprise. 

‘Pedro! John! Welcome back!’ Mama surrendered Amelia to Malcolm and was hugging her son and his husband. ‘How was your vacation?’

‘It was good.’ Pedro said, quiet and drawing his madre to one side to talk quietly with her in Spanish. Mama let out a string of nasty sounding Spanish invectives that none of the others really needed translating. ‘Malcolm’s got a plan in mind so why don’t we sit down and hear him out.’

‘Love?’ Sarah looked at Malcolm who just nodded. As they sat down, Mama in the armchair, John and Pedro took the couch while Sarah pulled over a kitchen chair. Malcolm took center stage as his daughter scampered over to Pedro to try and haul herself up onto his lap. He picked the little girl up and rested her on his lap. John shuffled further away from Pedro to avoid being too near the little girl. The move was noticed by both Pedro and by Malcolm.

‘So, what’s this plan of yours?’ John asked.

‘We know that Caterina engineered the attempted break in of your place, had your car stolen and is now using the images from your camera to try and frame you. Pretty fu…’ Sarah shot daggers at Malcolm with her eyes making him reword what he was about to say, ‘obvious that she’s targeting you John for revenge over the gallery humiliation. None of the others give a sh… crap about you. If anything they’re more afraid of the reputation you have in the gay community and how you can kill their chances around town.’

‘It’s not them I’m worried about, Malcolm. It’s the accusation of being a pedophile that has me scared.’ John admitted. 

‘I know, old friend. I know.’ Malcolm smiled at John. ‘What I have in mind is to hurt the bitch where it will make the biggest impact.’ He turned on his heel to look at his wife. ‘Your mother holds the purse strings of your father’s estate. You showed me the copy of his will once, remember?’

‘I did, not that it’s worth much.’ Sarah said. 

‘Oh, it means a lot, you just don’t want to confront your mother over it. May I?” Malcolm gestured if he could get it and she nodded. A moment later, Malcolm was back in the living room and scanning over the document. ‘Here we are.’ Malcolm read out the relevant part. ‘I appoint my wife, Caterina Brandt, as designated controller of my estate until such time as it is deemed that my daughter, Sarah Brandt, is of a mature and appropriate age to manage her own affairs. At this time my estate is to be divided equally between my wife, Caterina Brandt, and my daughter, Sarah Brandt, to do with as they so wish.’

‘Sounds pretty clear to me,’ Pedro said and looked at John and then Sarah. ‘I’d say you’re of a mature and appropriate age, Sarah. You should claim your half.’

‘But..’ Malcolm stopped them all from getting too excited. ‘It’s been a while and look at the lifestyle our favourite bi… person has been living. I’m willing to bet that she’s used up her half of the estate already. If not more.’

‘I did use funds from the estate to pay for my university years.’ Sarah admitted.

‘Nowhere near your half.’ John piped in. ‘I know Robert was smart and invested everything he could for your future. He never told me what he was worth, but he had to have been successful enough to make your life comfortable.’

‘I can’t just step in, demand my half and leave her nothing.’ Sarah, ever the dutiful daughter, argued on behalf of her mother. Malcolm laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder, gently squeezing it. 

‘You can’t be responsible for the actions of another. No matter who it is and what they are to you.’ Malcolm reminded her. 

‘She’s my mother.’ Sarah protested.

‘And your mother just recently used you for her own purposes. Forgetting that already, love?’ 

‘I hardly know your mother,’ Pedro piped in his thoughts. ‘I know enough to know she’s unpleasant and self-absorbed. Time to cut the ties.’ Amelia was trying to stand on Pedro’s lap but only managed to slide off and hold on to his arm to stand on the couch, slapping him happily. 

‘It’s hard. She’s my mother. To think of her left without…’

‘Like she’s left you without.’ John snapped. ‘You could have had a much easier time setting up a home for you and Ryan if you’d had your share. Instead you wound up at a small tourist town scraping a life out of what you could and Ryan…’ John cut himself off, looking away. Sarah reacted by clutching Malcolm’s hand for comfort. 

‘Sarah, it’ll be hard. Yes, she’s your mother but can you really call her family? When you have us here around you?’ 

‘Sarah,’ Mama Flores got up to hug her. ‘A woman who treats you that way isn’t a mother. If you ever need a mother’s help, come to me.’

While everyone had been watching Mama and Sarah hug, Amelia had grown tired of Pedro as only a baby can and was turning about to fall onto John’s lap, scrambling up onto the older man’s lap as best she could, grabbing onto his clothes with her little fingers. In a panic, John pulled away, standing up suddenly to put distance between himself and the little girl. The quick rebuff caused Amelia confusion and set her crying. Mama, already on her feet was quick to scoop the little girl into her arms and bring her over to Sarah as John, visibly shaken, stood back.

With a quick gesture to Pedro to have him stay seated, Malcolm looked at John. ‘John, come here.’ Malcolm pointed to the bedroom and John, hesitant at first, stepped around the chair where Sarah sat cuddling her daughter. 

As John joined Malcolm in the bedroom, the Scotsman closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside him for John to join him. Tense and with a rigid back, John sat down with his hands on his knees. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from outwardly displaying his nervousness.

‘What’s wrong, old friend?’ Malcolm prompted John.

John sat stone-faced, doing his best to not show his emotions.

‘Don’t think I’ll let you get away without talking to me, John. I’ve never seen you this jittery since we first met back in London. You were jumpier than a fucking intern at Number 10 meeting me for the first time when Amelia tried to pull herself up onto your lap out there.’

‘It’s nothing.’ John lied.

‘You honestly think that I’m going to accept that bullshit? You can’t fucking kid me, John. You’re not leaving this room until you tell me what’s going on. Why are you so jumpy?’ Malcolm insisted. ‘You ran faster from Amelia than if she were radioactive.’

‘I can’t risk it.’ John finally said. ‘I want nothing to do with your daughter. I’m not going to put myself in any potentially threatening position.’ 

‘You are NOT a pedophile, John. You have nothing to worry about! It’s all fucking bogus. You said it yourself, those pictures you took were fucking doctored. No jury will ever convict you. Fucking hell, John, no prosecutor would even try to bring you to trial on those! You would just have to produce the originals and you’d be free and clear.’

‘You’re naive, Malcolm. Gay men get painted with the pedophile brush all the time and get convicted by society no matter what the truth is. I fear for Pedro every damn day.’

‘Why the hell would you fear for your husband?’ Malcolm looked confused. 

‘I lived the life of a gay man who was named by his dearest friend to be godfather to his daughter. I ran scared the whole time.’

‘Talk to me.’ 

‘Robert…’ John grimaced and went silent until Malcolm reached out and took his hand in his own large hand, fingers curling around John’s more slender fingers. ‘Robert and I weren’t just friends.’ The admission rushed out. ‘He married Caterina because of pressure from his family and society. He refused to cut ties with me altogether despite what Caterina wanted. The price was that we would never be alone together ever again. Robert was adamant that I be named Sarah’s godfather and Caterina used it as further leverage against our relationship.’

‘How so?’ Malcolm’s heart ached at learning the full magnitude of what John had been put through when he was younger.

‘Robert had to detail where he was going with his daughter when I was going to be joining them. The where, the when, everything. And if I were to be even one moment alone with Sarah she would have the right to request a restraining order against me to prevent me from contacting Robert or Sarah ever again.’

‘And Robert agreed to it?’

‘He had to. She threatened him with public outing and disclosure of our past relationship.’ John finally looked at Malcolm. ‘Robert was a successful businessman. He was a partner in a large company. It was ostensibly a ‘family oriented company’. That’s why he married. Why he agreed to have a child with Caterina. To fit in, to be more successful. He did what he could for me out of our friendship but he could only do so much without raising eyebrows. It killed him to see me struggle on my own. I couldn’t hide my sexuality. He could.’ 

‘Fucking society.’ Malcolm groaned. ‘That’s why you were in such bad shape when you got the job at the paper, isn’t it?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you! I thought ..’

‘I was barely coping on my own. I was too frightened of Caterina learning if I ever mentioned my true relationship with Robert. I left it only at being close friends with him. It was safe. It was common knowledge. I was on the edge even then. A lot of what I did at the beginning of my career was on the very edge of legality. The money to cross the line and take photos of younger men was tempting but I couldn’t take the chance.’

‘That’s why you joined the newspaper?’

‘Yes, I needed more money.’

‘For the camera equipment? I remember you telling me what you were saving for.’

‘Yes. I wanted to focus on high quality erotica. Not the rough, hardcore quick cash porn that was common then. The underground market was huge and lucrative. Even today.’

‘You’ve always been careful with the models you pick. I’ve seen your contracts.’ Malcolm reassured his friend. ‘Sarah and I both trust you, you know. If you weren’t with Pedro, I would have asked you to be Amelia’s godfather.’

‘I would have declined, Malcolm. It hurts too much.’ 

‘Seriously?’ Malcolm was shocked.

‘Yes. I accepted because Robert asked me too. I feared every moment I spent with Sarah during those years. The threat of being labelled a pedophile was, then and now, is fearful. It’s tantamount to a death sentence.’

‘We have to do this, John. Caterina holds too much over you and over Sarah. It’s time we break her and free you from this fear you both have of her.’

‘It’s even more frightening now. If she succeeds it’s not just me that falls. Pedro will fall. Sarah will be out of work. The gallery and studio would go down. I’d be banished to some godforsaken country to avoid prison.’

‘John, stop.’ Malcolm gathered his friend into a tight hug. ‘She won’t win. We aren’t going to let her. We’re going to stick together and we’re going to be a family. The seven of us.’

‘Seven?’ John questioned the number.

‘You, Pedro, me, Sarah, Amelia, Mama and Robert. He was there with you at the start. He’s as much a part of your family as any of us.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘You’ve never told Pedro have you?’

‘It wouldn’t be fair to him.’ John said. ‘He’s close friends now with Sarah. To find out now that I was in an active relationship with her father would be too much. I’m sure Sarah would be upset to learn of our relationship as well. She only ever knew me as her father’s friend. Better to leave the past in the past. Leave Robert out of the present.’

‘Robert’s always there in your heart, John.’

‘As are you, Malcolm.’ 

‘I caught you on the rebound, John.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘Now, you listen to me, you fucking old poof. I get that you’re nervous being around my daughter and I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable but just try to remember that Sarah and I trust you explicitly with our daughter and we would never hesitate to ask you to watch her for us. Just like we trust Pedro and Mama. And if anyone ever tries to claim that you’re a pedophile we’ll all be there to stand at your side to disprove it loudly and proudly. You’re my friend. You’ve been my friend for over twenty years and you’ll always be my friend.’

‘Thank you, Malcolm.’ John hugged him hard. ‘I’ll try. It’s not easy.’

‘I know. I’ll be there to kick you hard in the ass anytime you need me too.’ Standing, Malcolm grinned down at John, a gleam in his eye. ‘Let’s kick that fucking bitch’s ass hard enough to land her in the depths of fucking hell where she belongs!’


	23. Chapter 23

Later that night, Malcolm was settling his daughter in her crib to give Sarah some downtime. ‘My little lady, when you’re older you’re going to hear about all this and you’re going to shake your head at how mad it all was when you were a kid.’ Amelia lay there, her little feet kicking about as he tried to catch them and give her a tickle. ‘And no matter what, even if John can’t get over his fears with kids, your mom and pop are going to make sure you understand that he’s a great man who loves you in his own way.’

Amelia gurgled happily in response with a grab at his bearded face.

‘You’re supposed to be getting her to sleep, not playing with her!’ Sarah walked in, hair wet from her bath. She slipped her hands around Malcolm’s waist.

‘She’s just trying to hug me.’ Malcolm winked at his daughter and bent lower for her hands to grab at his ears with a happy burble. ‘See. A hug.’ His beard tickled Amelia as he kissed his daughter. Tucking her in with a teddy bear, his daughter fell asleep as they watched her. 

Retiring to their bed, the couple settled in for the night themselves. It had been an emotionally draining day for them and they had both decided to call it an early night. In the dimly lit room, Malcolm held Sarah close, spooning behind her under the covers. It was her turn to feel the tickle of his beard against her skin. Rather than laughing, Sarah sighed happily. ‘Do you really think this will work?’

‘Of course it will. I’m no lawyer but I’m willing to bet that you’re of mature and sound mind to take over your half of the estate. If she’s overstretched herself, then that’s her problem.’

‘Malcolm.’

‘My love.’ Malcolm kissed her softly.

‘About John?’  
It was Malcolm’s turn to sigh. ‘He still has demons.’

Sarah turned over to face him. ’Demons? About my father?’

‘And his past in general. I love him to death as a friend. Just wish I could have been what he needed the most back then when we first met.’

‘He needed a friend. That’s what you were.’

‘Sarah, you understand what he was to your father don’t you?’

‘They were good friends.’ Sarah said. 

‘They were lovers before your father got married.’

‘What?’ Sarah sat up.

‘He told me today. It’s why your mother hates him so much. Can’t you see that?’

Sarah lay back against Malcolm, thinking and remembering her childhood. ‘I just never thought of it that way. I always thought it was because he was gay.’

‘It was. It was because they both were.’ 

‘Oh god.’ Sarah bit her lip. ‘My father..’

‘He married your mother because of society. Not for love.’

Sarah went silent, holding her husband tightly. So much tension in her childhood between her parents began to make more sense. ‘How could I not have seen it?’

‘Love, you were only a kid. You were what? About 10 years old when your father died? No kid is really going to understand then. Fuck, I was thirty when I met John and it was a seriously fucked up time then for any gay man. I had a few run ins with homophobic bastards when John and I were out on jobs.’

‘I’m even more glad he found Pedro then.’

‘Me too. But I can see why he’s running scared. It’s hard not too when you grew up the target of bullshit that gays were subjected to. I want nothing more than to see that bitch get what she so badly deserves for all she put John and Robert through.’

‘This is so much to take in, Malcolm. I don’t know what to think right now.’

‘I know, love. I know. I told John I’d talk to you about it. He was fine with it but he doesn’t want either of us to speak to Pedro about it. John’s not sure what he wants to tell him yet about Robert. The old poof is more a romantic at heart than he lets on.’

Sarah smiled at that image. ‘The professional photographer head over heels in love.’

‘That he is. He thinks that if he admits to Pedro that he and Robert were lovers that Pedro will get upset and leave him.’

‘As if!’ Sarah scoffed. ‘Pedro won’t be going anywhere!’

‘Course not. Even this old Scot can see the devotion Pedro has for John. Kinda like how I’m devoted to you.’

‘Now you I know are a romantic.’ Sarah confirmed her words by kissing her husband. Malcolm moved under the covers until he was atop his wife, kissing her firmly. Sarah ran her hands over his chest as she returned his kiss. When Malcolm’s lips began to drift from hers until he was nuzzling against her neck, Sarah murmured ‘Definitely very romantic.’

He looked into her eyes, smiling down on his wife. ‘With a beautiful woman like you as my wife, can’t help myself.’ Malcolm kissed her lips teasingly. ‘And with the little darling sound asleep…’ His hand moved slowly down to cup her breast as he waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

‘For the moment she is.’ Sarah’s hands moved from his chest to his back until they found the waist of his pyjama bottoms. The loose elastic gave way easily to her fingers as she pushed them down over his buttocks. 

‘Then we’ll take the moments she gives us.’ Malcolm growled seductively and was soon kissing her skin as his hands were working her nightshirt up and off. ‘Mmm, I love you so much, Sarah.’ Malcolm’s voice purred against her neck as he caressed her body lightly.

‘My wonderful Scot.’ Sarah took hold of his face, her fingers stroking his soft beard as she drew his lips once more to hers. They kissed eagerly and passionately as Malcolm shifted above her until he was able to ease into her. Their lovemaking wasn’t rushed but it wasn’t slow and lingering either. 

With his hips thrusting against Sarah, Malcolm continued to kiss his wife where ever he could reach with his hungry lips. Each grinding motion was deliberate, pushing into Sarah’s g-spot. Her guttural grunts told Malcolm he was hitting home every single time. Sarah shifted her hips, arching them upwards as she swung one leg around her husband to hook and hold him tight.

‘Yeah, oh….’ Malcolm moaned aloud as Sarah dug her fingers into his buttocks to urge him in deeper. ‘Ah, oh… yes…’ Gathering her in his arms, Malcolm held on tight to Sarah, relishing every deep thrust.

‘Malcolm, faster….’ Sarah moaned, wanting to come but at the same time not wanting the lovemaking to be finished.

Suddenly Malcolm withdrew, making Sarah groan with frustration. He kissed her gently. ‘Patience, my love’ he smiled and rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She raised herself over his erection before sinking deliciously slowly onto his length, feeling him inside her.

It was Sarah’s turn to take control now. She began to ride Malcolm, looking him in the eyes as she did so, seeing the love and desire on his face.

Malcolm’s one hand played with his wife’s beautiful breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingertips to drive her wild, while he began to gently tease her nub with the fingers of his other hand. Sarah’s head flew back, increasing her pace as she came closer to orgasm. Malcolm began to mutter random loving words to his wife as he felt losing himself to her. With a cry, Sarah’s orgasm ripped through all her nerve endings, at the same time Malcolm exploded inside her, grasping her tightly as he did so.

Sarah dropped back onto the bed and snuggled up in her husband’s waiting arms. He held her tightly as they relished the touch of the other. Suddenly, Sarah giggled softly.

Malcolm looked at her quizzically. ‘What’s funny’ he smiled through his beard.

‘All that noise and we didn't even wake Amelia!’ Sarah laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Having left Malcolm and Sarah’s flat, John remained silent for the duration of their drive back home. Pedro, concerned at his husband’s mood, just left him to his thoughts for the moment. Whatever had been discussed between John and Malcolm had upset John. That it occurred right after John’s panic at Amelia’s approach on the couch gave Pedro an idea as to what it was all about. All Pedro could hope for was that John finally opened up to him about what was bothering him. 

As John pulled the car into the drive, he remained silent and just followed Pedro into the house. Not until they were upstairs and in their bedroom did John finally speak. ‘I’m going to go have a bath.’

‘John?’ Pedro asked a lot in that one word with his tone. 

‘I need to be alone.’

‘No.’ Pedro wasn’t going to let John escape into himself. ‘You need to talk to me.’ He slipped his hand into John’s stopping him from going anywhere.

‘Please, Pedro.’ John wormed his hand out of Pedro’s. ‘I need to think for awhile.’

Pedro was determined. Stepping in front of John, he placed his hands on John’s shoulders and looked him right in the eye. ‘No running away. You’ve been thinking for over 20 years. Time to actually talk.’

‘You don’t know.’

‘Of course I know. I married you.’

‘This was before you were even born. You don’t know a damn thing.’

‘Try me.’ Pedro challenged the taller man, aching to let go of his grip on John’s shoulders to gather him into a large hug but he didn’t dare in case he bolted into the washroom to lock him out.

‘It was before you. Long before you. It’s nothing to do with you at all.’ John said, not able to hold Pedro’s gaze. 

‘It has everything to do with us.’ Pedro told him. ‘You think I don’t know when something is hurting your heart? Amante, I feel it when you hurt and you don’t tell me why.’ 

‘It’s not your problem. It’s mine. It’s my ghosts.’ John pulled away from Pedro but only to sit on the end of the bed. Pedro sat beside John, taking hold of John’s longer, slender fingers in his. ‘It’s not fair to you, Pedro.’

‘What’s not fair? I committed to you for life, John. I accepted you entirely. Didn’t I prove that to you? I accepted that you loved Malcolm more than you did me.’

John wrenched his hand out of Pedro’s. ‘My love for Malcolm is NOTHING!’ John tried to stand up to get away but Pedro caught hold of his arm and held him there. ‘Don’t! I don’t want to talk about it!’

‘You NEED to talk about it.’ Pedro told John firmly, his one hand holding John tightly even as his other hand raised to John’s cheek to touch him gently.

‘Pedro, don’t …’ Something inside John began to crumble.

‘Amante, you need to do this. You’ve held this inside you all this time. Be honest to yourself.’ Pedro eased John’s face to look directly into his husband’s eyes. ‘Trust me, John. Trust me the way I trust you.’

‘Pedro.’ John’s hands trembled slightly. ‘I want to.’

‘Talk to me.’

‘It’s not right. It was before you.’

‘Amante, I took your hand in marriage because I love you. That means ALL of you. Your future, your present and your past.’ Pedro laid both hands on John’s cheeks. Pedro whispered.’Talk to me.’

‘Pedro.’ John’s voice gave out and the older man sagged into Pedro’s arms.

Pedro stroked John’s white hair lightly and just holding his husband tight. At first, it was just John trembling in his arms and then came the sobs. John’s hands clutched tightly onto Pedro’s shirt and he buried his face into Pedro’s chest. Pedro held John close until the sobs finally gave way to just tears. He waited until John was ready. When the older man finally straightened up, Pedro lightly wiped away the tears from his cheeks. 

‘Robert,’ John began but had to pause as his voice cracked as he spoke the name aloud. He tried to start again. ‘I loved Robert.’ He paused and tried a third time. ‘I love Robert. I always will.’ Pedro nodded, accepting what John was finally admitting to him. John wiped away more tears as they kept falling from his eyes. ‘He wasn’t just a friend, Pedro. He wasn’t like Malcolm.’ 

Pedro took hold of John’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

‘We were lovers.’ John’s voice was a soft whisper. ‘He was my first. We loved one another. We took every single moment we could to be together.’  
With the admission made, Pedro just let John talk without interrupting him.

‘I worry about the truth getting out.’ John felt the words rush out of him. ‘I was only sixteen. Robert was seventeen but we couldn’t stop ourselves. Even after I got kicked out by my father, whenever I could be with Robert I was there. We found places to make love. We were only kids. If we had been caught we would have been arrested.’ John, lost in the memories, just held Pedro’s hand and stroking his fingers, occasionally playing with the gold wedding band around Pedro’s finger. ‘It’s why I’m so afraid of being around young men. They remind me of my youth and of Robert.’ He paused before he continued. ‘Robert graduated high school and was quickly employed at an advertising company. He was intelligent and creative and they picked up on that. We continued as best we could in the shadows. I was never able to graduate high school. Not having a home and jumping from place to place to stay. I got jobs wherever and whenever I could. Robert introduced me to photography. He had got an old used camera from his office and gave it to me. He paid me out of his own wages to take photos that he could use for his work.’

‘Then, Robert was promoted. By now he was twenty and successful. I was nineteen and just barely staying off the streets. But he still loved me. He let me stay at his place whenever he could but he was still at home at the time and his parents were concerned but nothing was ever said. The promotion though..’ John felt tears stream down his cheeks again and he quickly wiped them away. ‘The company he was working for was known to be a very family oriented one. He was pressured. He told me he was. Robert began to date a woman, Caterina. We were still seeing one another whenever we could. Then my world fell apart.’ John had to collect himself. Pedro placed an arm around John’s shoulders to hold him close. ‘Robert came up with a plan. He had to get married, he said. He would have a kid or two, do the family thing and then after a number of years he would get a divorce, support his family and move on with his life. Then he and I would be able to find a place together as ‘roommates’ and just finally be who we wanted to be together in private.’

‘What could I do? I couldn’t stop him? I understood why he had to do this. I wished him all the best. The last gift he gave me was a new camera. Once the engagement was announced, I knew I’d not be able to be intimate with him again. He would still be able to see me as a friend. But he wouldn’t risk his marriage. Not if he was going to be even more successful. Robert was much better at looking straight. I wasn’t. I tried but I always looked gay. I was at the wedding and met her the first time there. She hated me immediately. Sarah came along quite quickly. Born eight months after they were married. That was when the accusations began from her. Every time I visited there was the gay child abuser comments.’

‘When Robert told me they were moving to Portugal where Caterina’s family were living, I told him I would do everything I could to join him there. Took me six months but I made it to England and began to work freelance as a photographer. I moved in with an older man who was willing to pay me for my company. I used the money to travel often to visit Portugal and be with Robert and Sarah. I was never able to be alone with Robert.’ John sighed. ‘Caterina demanded that Robert always be there to oversee my time with Sarah as her godfather. But really, it meant that I could never be alone with Robert.’ John sighed. ‘Don’t get me wrong. I adored Sarah but she kept me from being intimate with Robert. But I had time with him.’

‘I was in England when I got the news. Sarah was just turning ten years old and Robert was beginning to plan out his divorce, he had set up the funds for Sarah already and had been building it up the whole time. It was now just to be the divorce and then we would be free to be together. He had never stopped thinking of that goal the whole time. I wonder if he had told Caterina his plans. Their relationship was always strained. It had only ever been one of convenience and appearances. He genuinely adored his daughter. Robert did everything he could for her.’ John sighed heavily. ‘I hadn’t heard from him for a month and I was getting worried. I called up Sarah and she passed me to her mother. Caterina was cold and sharp. Just said that Robert had passed away four days before. A heart attack that killed him in his sleep. The funeral had been that morning. My heart broke. I asked where he was buried. All she said was that I wasn’t welcome and if I tried to visit the grave or Sarah then she would have me arrested for trespass.’ John looked at the floor, wiped away more tears and then looked at Pedro. ‘I’ve never visited his grave. Sarah doesn’t know that.’

‘John.’ Pedro, tears falling from his eyes as well, hugged him hard. ‘Thank you for trusting me.’

‘It feels wrong.’ John said, eyes red from crying. ‘You should be the only one in my heart now but I never stop thinking of Robert. Little moments at times remind me of him.’

‘You never forget your first love. I don’t demand it of you, John. I never would.’ Pedro smiled at his husband. ‘Just like I never would ask you to stop being friends with Malcolm.’ He laid his hand on John’s chest over his heart. ‘You have a big heart, John. I’m so very glad that you share your love with me. Mi amor. Siempre.’

John looked down at Pedro’s hand on his chest, laid his on top of it and then gazed into his eyes. ‘How did I ever deserve you?’

‘I could ask you the same,’ Pedro asked. ‘A young latin punk shows up at your studio, begging for a job and gets it. Then he finds the man he’s working for is the most beautiful man he’s ever met.’ 

John laughed lightly. ‘Beautiful? I’ve never been called that before. Usually I get handsome or stylish or dapper.’

‘Then everyone else has been blind to the man you really are.’ Pedro lifted his husband’s hand to his lips to kiss it. ‘And I’m glad I can see it.’ 

‘Pedro.’ John swallowed hard, his heart thumping in his chest. ‘Why do I hurt so much inside when I love you so much?’

‘Is it really pain you feel?’ Pedro asked. ‘I know what I feel is my heart bursting with how much I love you.’

‘It never felt this way before.’

‘I always have.’ Pedro whispered and ran his fingers over John’s cheek. 

‘Why now?’ 

‘You built the walls around your heart very high and very deep, amante. I don’t blame you for doing that. Especially now that you’ve told me about Robert.’ Pedro leaned close to John. ‘You never have to hide your heart again.’

‘I don’t know if I can do that, Pedro.’ John hesitated. 

‘Still afraid of what I might do or say if you mention Robert or Malcolm?’ Pedro asked. 

‘How can I not?’ John glanced at their twined fingers. 

‘I know you love them both. You always will. But I also know that it’s me you live with, me you sleep with at night. I can share your heart with men who also share your heart.’ Pedro cocked his head. ‘If Robert were here today, in this room with us, what would he say?’

John’s body tensed for a moment, a lost memory came back to him. ‘What he said long ago.’

‘Tell me.’ 

‘When he got engaged, he told me, I don’t expect you to wait for years on your own. Follow what you feel is right in your heart.’

‘And what is right in your heart, amante?’ 

John didn’t say a word, he just pulled Pedro into an embrace and kissed his husband softly for a long time. His actions telling Pedro exactly how John felt about him and their love.


	25. Chapter 25

Sarah was already at the studio the next morning when Pedro walked in. ‘Well, aren’t you a little late today?’ She couldn’t help but tease him. ‘Who slept in this time?’

‘We’re just going to say that it was both of us sleeping in today.’ Pedro grinned with a slight hint of a blush. Sarah brought him over a cup of coffee and he settled onto his usual stool by the framing table, the orders he was set to work on for the day laid out already for him. ‘Thanks.’ He sipped the hot brew for a moment. Running a hand through his hair, he thought a moment before broaching the subject of the previous day. ‘All good with Malcolm?’

Sarah, a cup of coffee in hand for herself, sat on the other stool by the table. ‘We talked.’

‘About Robert?’ Pedro couldn’t think of any other nice way to bring it up

‘Yes. We talked about my father.’ Sarah admitted. ‘You and John?’

Pedro nodded. ‘We did. So, truth is out for everyone now I guess.’

‘It is. It makes a lot more sense now, how it was growing up with the tension between my parents.’ Sarah smiled at Pedro. ‘I always remember how my father would just be so much more alive when we were out with John. I never recalled John being standoffish or hesitant with me but never much of a hugging man. He wasn’t with my father either. But now I can see why. How’s John been?’

‘We talked. I have to admit that I had suspicions that he was closer to Robert than just friends but he was always tight lipped before now about him. I’m glad it’s out in the open now. John’s already more relaxed than he was before.’

‘That why you’re late then?’ 

Pedro blushed a bit more. ‘You could say that.’

Sarah laughed. ‘Oh you are adorable, Pedro! I’m so glad you two are together.’ She got up and hugged him. ‘You better be on time tomorrow. Malcolm and I have an early appointment with the lawyer lined up. Apparently it has to be me involved in everything because it’s my name on the will.’

‘No problem. I’ll let John know too. Don’t forget to ask the lawyer about the blackmail letter. You got the original photo right?’

‘Yes, of course I do. Which reminds me, Pedro. Can you get a print of it made? Larger size? I’d like to frame and hang it on the wall.’

‘You don’t want a picture of me hanging on your wall!’ Pedro retorted. 

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Pedro. That picture of you holding Amelia is just beautiful!’ Sarah exclaimed. ‘John really caught the two of you in a perfect moment. I want my little girl to know how wonderful you and John have been for her.’

‘Look, Sarah,’ Pedro grimaced slightly. ‘Don’t push that too fast with John, okay? It’s still a sensitive subject for him right now. Remember how you felt about your mother?’

‘You mean how I did what she asked just because she was my mother?’

‘Yeah. Between your mother coming between John and Robert and the crap society told him about being gay growing up he still thinks he’s just on the edge of actually being a pedophile.’ Pedro explained. ‘I know he isn’t. He doesn’t have any interest in young kids. Sure, I’m younger than him but I’m still an adult. His paranoia about getting arrested for pedophilia is still there.’

‘Well, I want that photo up on my wall regardless of what John says. I have done a bit of cropping to make it work so I’ll send it to the printers and you, Mr. Pedro Flores, godfather to my daughter, are going to frame it for me. Got that?’ 

‘Yes, ma’am!’ Pedro raised his hands in surrender at Sarah’s adamant tone.


	26. Chapter 26

It took a month of back and forth meetings between John’s lawyer, acting on behalf of Sarah, and the lawyer representing Caterina before everything was finally resolved. The canny older woman had tried every possible argument to block Sarah’s access to her share of Robert’s estate. The cruelest was when Caterina tried to claim that John was manipulating Sarah and insinuating that Sarah had been one of John’s victims of abuse. It had taken both Malcolm and Pedro holding onto John to stop him from going on a rampage through the gallery. 

Malcolm, home for the day with his daughter as the school year was winding down, was awakened from a doze by the phone ringing. Amelia squealed happily as she threw a soft toy against the side of the playpen. ‘Be trying out as pitcher for those Yankees yet, little lady.’ Malcolm tussled her quickly growing curls as he answered the phone. After a brief conversation with the lawyer, Malcolm scooped up his daughter. ‘Road trip time, little lady.’ 

Showing up at the studio unannounced, Malcolm with his daughter in tow caught Sarah and Pedro by surprise. ‘Malcolm! What on earth are you up to?’

Malcolm grinned at his wife, hugging her close against him and setting Amelia into fits of giggles. ‘Mrs. Tucker. We have an appointment this afternoon with a lawyer. I do believe it’s the day to end all days for that lovely mother of yours.’

‘Did he call then? After I left?’ Sarah asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. 

‘He did.’ Malcolm kissed Sarah’s forehead. ‘Now, Pedro. You think you could watch over little lady here for a bit while I escort this lovely wife of mine to the lawyer’s office?’

Pedro, grinning himself, was quick to clean his hands of the glue he’d been working with to finish up a frame. ‘Of course I can. I never say no to spending time with my god-daughter.’

‘Not that I like to ask on such short notice, mate.’ Malcolm gave his daughter a big kiss which had her laughing from his beard. 

‘You know it would have to be pretty important for me to say no.’ Pedro came over and lifted the little girl from Malcolm’s arms and was soon the target of a grabbing little fist at his nose. He leaned closer and was soon laughing at Amelia’s attempt to pull on his nose. ‘Go on, you two. Get the news you’ve been waiting for so long. And we’ll all be celebrating when you do.’

‘Let’s not celebrate just yet.’ Sarah said, pulling on her jacket and coming over to her daughter to give the little girl a kiss. ‘Be a good little girl, Amelia. Pedro isn’t your dad to pick on.’ She winked at Pedro before turning to Malcolm and heading out to the lawyer’s office.

‘What shall we do, Amelia? Hey?’ Pedro cuddled the little girl and went over to the intercom phone. ‘Hey, John. Malcolm just dropped by. Him and Sarah are off to the lawyers. I think the end is here for that old bitch.’

John, on the end of the intercom, was pleased. ‘Good. Can’t wait to hear the last of her. Sarah must have been happy to see Malcolm.’

‘Ecstatic I think is the better word.’ Pedro jostled Amelia in his arms. ‘Look, I’m watching over Amelia for a bit for them. Why don’t you come up here and help me out.’

The quick swallow was audible until John spoke, ‘I’m not sure, Pedro.’

‘Amante, you’re not a monster. You’ve been avoiding this. I’m here…’

‘And you could be used as witness against me at the first sign of anything that could be thought of as wrong!’ John hissed. 

‘Really, amante? Mi amor, no force on this planet could ever see me go against you in any way. I would defend you to the last of my breaths. Come upstairs. I want you here with me. I miss you today.’ Pedro waited for John to respond. ‘Amante?’

‘It’s so hard, Pedro. You tell me and tell me and tell me, I’m not like that at all. But it frightens me.’

‘Come to me, amante. Upstairs.’ Pedro hung up the intercom and went over to the couch to sit with Amelia on his lap. As he attempted to teach the little girl to play patty-cake, John arrived up the backstairs to stand by the framing table, leaving space between himself and the baby. Pedro looked at John with a sad smile as Amelia tried to grab for his waggling finger. ‘John?’

‘I can’t stop thinking what if?’ 

‘What if? That you’re a pedophile?’ Pedro asked. ‘Look deep in your heart, amante. Do you truly believe that in yourself?’

‘No,’ John was adamant. ‘I’m not.’

‘Then why ask yourself a question that you already know the answer of.’

‘I know it. You know it. Society doesn’t.’

‘You forget. Malcolm knows it. Sarah knows it. Mama knows it.’ Pedro was distracted a moment by Amelia chewing on his finger. ‘Hey now! Is that a tooth you have coming in already?’ He looked back at his husband. ‘It’s not easy, mi amor. You’re fighting back against a history of what others in the past told you was supposed to be. Just like my father tried to beat into me what it was to be a good man. I got lucky. Mama wouldn’t let him beat me down into a warped image of himself. She let him do that to my older brother. You saw him and what he is. That’s what you’re parents did to you, what the bitch did to you, even other gay men who used you for their own ends did to you.’

‘I’m not as strong as you.’

‘Yes, you are. You stood up to the mugger who attacked Mama. You stood up to my brother. You stand up to society as a proud gay man who can be just as successful as any straight man.’

‘But a little baby frightens me to the bottom of my soul.’ John leaned back against the table, hands in his pockets. ‘I just can’t shake the fear of being accused and convicted.’

Pedro got up from the couch, Amelia in his arms. Approaching John, Pedro could see his husband tense up. ‘People can accuse anyone of anything. But you can never be convicted of something you aren’t guilty of.’

‘What of the gay men in the past?’ John countered. 

‘They suffered, yes.’ Pedro laid his free hand on John’s chest. ‘They were wronged. Times change. People change.’

‘Caterina got worse.’

‘Caterina was a woman who thought she could do whatever she liked regardless of who it was. Even her own daughter was victim to her selfish wiles.’ Pedro turned sideways on the couch, setting Amelia on the couch to play happily with a teddy bear. ‘And now she’s going to get exactly what she deserves. Between Malcolm and your lawyer, she doesn’t stand a chance. There is better justice now in the world, John.’

‘Justice.’ John sighed. ‘Wish there’d been more of that when I was younger. You’ve been lucky. Little Amelia here even luckier. You didn’t have to wait half a life to love who you wanted too. Amelia will be able to love who she wants from the very first. For that I’m very glad. The shadows of the past don’t just disappear.’ John rested his hands on his knees, not daring to turn to Pedro or the little girl. ‘I don’t want even one part of those shadows to fall on either of you.’

Amelia toppled to one side to crawl towards John. Pedro watched, a hand hovering at Amelia’s back as she scampered on all fours to grab hold of John’s trouser leg and struggle to pull herself up. The teddy bear rested by John’s thigh until Amelia stomped a tiny baby foot onto it as if it were a step up. She happily talked in a baby language as she gazed up at the older man and reached out a hand to try and grab his shirt. 

Pedro gave the little girl a boost up on her bottom until she was able to stand on wobbly legs on John’s lap. Finally able to clutch at his shirt, her fingers rumpled the fine cloth as she babbled happily at him. Her cheeks were dimpled from her constant smiling. ‘She trusts you.’ Pedro said softly.

‘Babies trust everyone. They haven’t learned to fear or hate.’ John muttered in response.

‘They learn that from the people around them.’

‘She’s learning those quite well from her parents and you. I can only teach her that old men are wary and unwelcoming.’

‘Is that what you really want her to learn from you?’ 

‘I wish I could teach her…’ John looked down into the little girl’s eyes. ‘That it’s never wrong to be herself. Whatever that is. And to never hide who she is from the ones she loves. To keep trusting those who deserve her trust. Lessons that Robert learned but couldn’t live by.’ John gulped back his emotions. ‘Sorry.’

‘Never be sorry about talking about Robert. Amelia deserves to hear about her grandfather.’

‘She’s only a baby.’

‘Babies learn quickly.’ Pedro smiled. 

The little girl scrabbled about, her foot connecting heavily on John’s groin, earning a wince from Pedro as John cut off a pained sound. ‘She could learn to stand more steadily right now.’

‘I think she’s trying to tell you she wants to either be hugged or held.’ 

Awkwardly, John picked up the little girl in his hands and rested her on his arm. Amelia cooed softly as she snuggled her head against his chest, one hand curling into his shirt. ‘My shirt is never going to be wrinkle free now.’

‘We’ll go shopping on Saturday and I will get you the most perfect shirt to be found in New York.’ Pedro smiled at his husband and leaned in close to kiss John’s cheek. Amelia burped wetly and then closed her eyes. Pedro got up, fetched a cloth and wiped the little girl’s face gently. ‘Looks like you’re her bed for the moment.’

‘What?!’ John’s eyes went wide.

‘She’s fallen asleep in your arms. Who would ever have thought you’d have a lady asleep in your arms.’

‘You are going to pay for that.’ John teased and then sighed as Pedro moved close to him.

‘I look forward to that, John.’


	27. Chapter 27

Malcolm looked up from the document at the lawyer seated across from them. ‘This is the final offer they’re proposing?’

‘Yes. Admittedly it’s more heavily weighted in Mrs. Brandt’s favor but I do believe that this is as good as you can hope for. Unless you’re looking to wait an even longer time for full resolution. As you can see by the shortfall it’s a fair amount. There is the clause over non-contact for the remainder of her life.’

‘She’s just trying to dodge out of her responsibility.’ Malcolm growled.

‘Could we have a bit of time in private, Mr. Sampson?’ Sarah took hold of Malcolm’s hand to give it a squeeze under the table. ‘I’d like to discuss this with my husband.’

‘Of course, of course.’ The lawyer stood up. ‘Take your time. Just let my assistant know when you need to speak to me again.’

‘Malcolm.’ Sarah watched as Malcolm got up and began to pace about the conference room. ‘That’s the glare of an unhappy media manager.’

Malcolm cleared his throat, a hand running through his short salt and pepper hair. ‘This… this .. ‘ He grimaced and pointed at the agreement. ‘This is her flashing us her tight-cheeked spotty arse cheeks!’ Malcolm slammed a hand down on the table. ‘She fucking owes you $93,000! That’s the outstanding balance against the true amount for your half of your father’s estate. You can’t be fucking serious about letting her away with this!’

‘I am very serious about this, Malcolm.’ Sarah was unfazed by his vehemence. ‘I’m tired of this, love.’

‘Of course you are. So is John. So is Pedro. So the fuck am I! But I’m not going to stand by and let that woman, and I use that term so fucking loosely that she’s worse than the loosest bowel jammed full of the smelliest kind of shit, get the fuck away with taking even one more chance to screw you over.’

‘There’s more than enough money in the trust fund to see us covered for the rest of our lives and for Amelia’s future with wise investing and management.’

‘We don’t need the fucking money at all! My earnings and your earnings are more than enough for our family. This is about what that fucking cow deserves!’ Malcolm continued to storm about the room as Sarah sat quietly and calmly.

‘Malcolm.’ Sarah shook her head. ‘This isn’t about revenge.’

‘Why shouldn’t it be? For the fucking hell she put John through and twisting your life into knots when ever she wanted too! Don’t you dare fucking tell me that you want to forgive her!’

Sarah got up and stood before her husband, hands resting on his chest to feel his heart thumping hard and his breathing fast. ‘Malcolm. My love. I would never and could never forgive her. Not now. Not knowing the truth of my father and John. It’s not about forgiveness.’

‘Then take every last thing that is yours!’ Malcolm felt his anger melt under her touch.

‘I’m done with her and want nothing more to do with her. I want to move on and just be with my real family. You. Amelia. John. Pedro. Mama. You’re the ones I want to invest my time and love in. Not her. No more. I don’t care to crush her. Just be done with her.’

‘You’re too nice.’ Malcolm ran his fingers over his wife’s face. ‘I would like nothing more to see her pay entirely for the fucking pain she put you both through.’

‘I know, Malcolm.’ Sarah gazed into his eyes. ‘Let the wounds heal now. Having to deal with her is like salt being rubbed into them.’

‘Fucking hell, Sarah.’ Malcolm sighed. ‘I feel like a beast that’s been tamed.’

‘Not entirely,’ Sarah grinned and kissed him soundly. ‘Now, let’s get these signed and go home. I miss our daughter.’


	28. Chapter 28

‘There you go, Faber. All the final results are submitted. Papers all graded.’ Malcolm dropped the final folder of student reports onto the department head’s desk. ‘I’ve already let the faculty team know that I’m out of the loop right up until the call back day in August.’

‘Finally going to finish up additional memoirs?’ Faber asked, sitting back in his chair.

‘Some work on that but I mostly just want to spend it with my daughter and wife. It’s been a long year.’ 

‘You made quite a name for yourself at the UN lectures.’ Faber commented. ‘Don’t be too surprised if you start getting more of those requests.’

‘We’ll see.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘For now, there’s summer walks in the park and picnics for me to go too. If, and this is a mighty big if, anything urgent comes up about next year send me a message. I won’t answer anyone else.’

‘Go on, Malcolm. Enjoy your summer.’ Faber waved at Malcolm to depart and the Scotsman did. 

With his office locked up tight for the summer, Malcolm walked along the streets with a spring in his step. He hadn’t quite told Sarah yet that he’d also taken a sabbatical from the paper and he planned on surprising her with the news when he joined her at the gallery to take her to dinner. Mama had gladly agreed to watch Amelia a few extra hours that night. What surprised him was his mobile buzzing. 

‘Hello?’ Malcolm answered.

‘Malcolm! How’s my old friend? Still fucking over the students and making them wet their underpants?’ Jamie’s Scottish burr was stronger than his now as Malcolm laughed.

‘You cocksucker! Jamie! Glad you’re paying the long distance charge and not me!’

‘Fuck that! I’m calling from the office. Let the government pick up the tab for a fucking change.’ Jamie chuckled.

‘Typical fucking Scotsman.’ Malcolm jibed back. ‘I’m doing good. Just got set free for the summer.’

‘Rumour has it that there’s a rich bitch in the south of Portugal stabbing a voodoo doll that looks just like you all day long.’

‘Is that what the cow is doing now?’ Malcolm sneered. ‘She’ll probably be pricking her own fingers over and over again.’

‘Too fucking right. Anyway, Malcolm, enough talking about dogshit on our shoes. You got plans next week?’

‘Not really. Was going to spend it with my girls. Sarah’s got some wrapping up to do on an exhibit and then she’s off for a few months. She’ll be busy as fuck when she goes back in the fall but we’re going to have a grand summer.’

‘Well, I’m hoping you may just be up for a few visitors in town.’ Jamie hinted.

‘Fuck no! They’ve given you a fucking holiday?’ Malcolm barked into the phone. ‘Fucking fuck me! You and Sam coming over?’

‘If you’ll have us. It’s either New York or another fucking Mediterranean cruise. I’m fucking Scottish, Malcolm. I burn to a fucking crisp on those damned cruises.’

‘I’ll warn Sarah. But please, haul your fucking pale Scottish ass over here. We’d love to show you round the town. Sarah would love to give you a tour of the gallery. You know she’s been designing the displays for the exhibits. Not just a photographer now.’

‘Fucking hell, that’s good news.’ Jamie grinned over the phone. ‘I’ll tell Sam it’s a go and I’ll call you when I get the flight details.’

‘Can’t wait to get together with you again, Jamie.’ Malcolm ended the call and stepped a bit more briskly to join his wife and daughter at home.


	29. Chapter 29

Pedro, alone in the studio, was sanding down a small wooden pony that he’d been making for Amelia when a bike courier arrived with a tube. Signing for it, Pedro opened it up and slid out the print he’d been waiting for. Unrolling it, Pedro smiled. Sarah had spent a lot of time on the final print of him with Amelia sleeping in his arms and he had to admire her editing work. Turning to the back of the studio, Pedro pulled out the wrapped frame he had already made for the print and finished the assembly. 

With a steady hand, he fastened the small nameplate to the bottom of the print. Amelia Sleeps. After a buffing to clean up any fingerprints he had left on it, Pedro picked up the framed print and headed down the backstairs to the Gallery. 

John, looking up from his desk as his husband entered the room, smiled. ‘Done is it?’

‘It is.’ Pedro beamed. ‘Wasn’t in time for Sarah to take home before her holidays so…’ He pulled out the hanging hardware from his pocket and with his small hammer he soon had it hanging on the wall of John’s office. 

Standing, John stood up beside Pedro and wound his fingers into the younger man’s to hold him tight. ‘Sarah made it even better.’

‘She had a great photograph to start with, amante.’ Pedro laid the small hammer on John’s desk. ‘Wish you would have let me hang it in the gallery itself.’

‘Not quite ready for that.’ John admitted. ‘Besides, I don’t want this one sold at all. It’s strictly for Sarah.’

‘And us.’ Pedro lifted John’s hand to kiss it.

‘Pedro.’ John blushed slightly. ‘The office door is open.’

‘Your office. Your gallery.’

‘No, Pedro. OUR gallery.’ 

‘Correction, our gallery.’ Pedro kissed his husband’s hand again. ‘Our rules.’ Pedro pulled John into an embrace to kiss him. 

‘John, Stewart is here to see you about that calendar shoot.’ Jane walked in on them and stopped suddenly. ‘Oh. I’m sorry. Pedro. I didn’t hear you come down the stairs.’ Jane backed out quickly having let John know about the arrival of his client.

Pedro laughed at the embarrassed look on John’s face. ‘Mi amor. No shame in our love.’ 

With a clearing of his throat, John stood up straight and called out to Jane’s retreating figure. ‘Ask Stewart to come in. Pedro, why don’t you stay here. You may as well as you’ll be helping me on this shoot for sure.’ 

‘I’d be glad too, amante.’ Pedro caught another kiss from John before their client arrived, pleased to feel John respond to him. 

Once Stewart had left with the calendar shoot details firmed up, Pedro sat in the chair across from John to watch his husband update his calendar with all the relevant details. ‘What has you amused?’ John asked. 

‘Not amused. Just happy.’ Pedro cocked his head to one side. ‘You’re such a professional and confident. I like knowing the private you, the side of you no one else knows.’

‘You don’t change behind closed doors.’ John admitted. ‘Strong and silent you are. Always handsome.’

‘I’m not that quiet!’ Pedro teased and grinned at the laugh and blush he got from John. ‘Amante, careful. You want others knowing much more?’

‘Stop that you.’ John pursed his lips to bring himself back to the present in his office. ‘Go on back up to the studio but you had best be ready right on time to get home.’ Pedro got up from the chair, blew a kiss to his husband and went back to work. John, smiling to himself, shook his head and went back to his own work.


	30. Chapter 30

Sarah left Malcolm to finish reading a story to their daughter to get ready for bed. It had been a relaxing week since Malcolm had wrapped up the school year. Sitting on the bed, combing her long brown hair, she thought about their plans for the following week once his old colleague, Jamie, and his wife Sam were in town. They had already arranged to have Mama to watch Amelia in the evenings while they were busy taking Jamie and Sam out to dinners and the theatre. Sarah had insisted that they leave Jamie and Sam to their own during the days to do as they wished. Malcolm had protested, wanting to spend as much time as he could catching up with his old friend while he was in town but Sarah had squashed his plans. 

Turning down the bed sheets and hanging her dressing gown on the corner post, Sarah slid into bed, naked, and waited for Malcolm. She could hear him talking to their daughter on the baby monitor. Malcolm was as adorable as their daughter was in these quiet moments. What made her smile the most as she listened in was how Malcolm would come up with other ways of describing things that would normally have prompted more adult adjectives. Sarah was under no illusions though. She expected that there would always be times when she would be chastising him for using the foul language around their daughter. She could only hope for the best when Amelia started to talk. 

When Malcolm finally joined her in their bed, naked himself, he cuddled in close with her and draped a hand over her waist to rest it against her stomach. ‘The little lady is happily tucked in and asleep. You look like you’re halfway there yourself.’

‘Was listening to you tell Amelia your bedtime story. You have an incredibly soothing voice. It’s a wonder you were able to bollock all those ministers at Number 10.’

Malcolm chuckled. ‘The best was when I used my soothing voice to bollock them.’ Malcolm pressed his lips close to her ear. ‘I could tell a minister very very gently how he could expect me to castrate him, stuff his limp member full of coal and toss it on a grill.’

Sarah laughed, ‘I can just imagine how they would react.’

‘Most of them got the hint. Others, well..’ Malcolm kissed his wife’s neck softly. ‘They got a bit too turned on I think. Was entirely inadvertent but I knew enough to realize it thanks to the time I’d spent with John.’ Malcolm moved closer to Sarah, one leg moving to rest on hers as he pressed as close as he could to her from behind. With his lips near her ear, Malcolm spoke softly. ‘There’s only one person I ever want to turn on now with my voice.’ 

‘Mmm,’ Sarah purred a little at her husband’s teasing. ‘You’re doing well at that right now.’

‘Good.’ Malcolm continued to kiss Sarah’s neck. She could feel his beard against her skin. No longer ticklish but sensual now to her. His large hand slipped along her sides to rest on her hip as he nuzzled close against the back of her neck. ‘Want you turned on.’ 

‘Malcolm.’ Sarah laid her hand on his trying to get him to move his hand to her breast as she pressed back against him. ‘I’m not the only one turned on.’ 

Malcolm made a noise of pleasure in his throat as he continued to kiss his wife along her shoulder. ‘You turn me on all the time, love.’ He gave in to the pull of her hand on his and slid his hand up over her stomach until he was gently cupping one breast. His thumb circled slowly over her nipple until it was a hard point and each teasing flick of his thumb on it made her tremble slightly. His lips were continuing to explore her neck, shoulders, and down her upper arm. Sarah lifted her hand and was able to touch his bearded cheek to stroke him. 

As he kissed her slowly, he eased her onto her back, leaving his leg draped over hers and his body pressed against her. Now his lips were able to explore further down her arm until he was slowly and seductively kissing her stomach, his body now hovering over hers. Drawing a line of kisses upwards from Sarah’s stomach, Malcolm took his time to taste his wife’s skin. Between her breasts, he licked softly around the creases and causing Sarah to moan as he found sensitive spots. 

Sarah’s fingers teased through Malcolm’s hair and then guiding his head and his hungry lips towards her nipple until he gently licked one lightly with the tip of his tongue. She moaned softly at his touch, lifting her hips slightly upwards searching for his body. Malcolm, not finished with his desire to tease his wife yet, kept his body away from Sarah for the moment. Instead, he began to kiss his way back down over her body. Sliding downwards, he knelt between her legs and kissed her abdomen and hips. His hands roamed up and down her thighs, and gently parting her legs. His lips moved further down and he was kissing his way down the inside of one thigh and then up the other.

‘Malcolm,’ Sarah murmured his name as she trembled under his sensual onslaught. 

He lifted his head slightly to look up at his wife. Her eyes were half closed, looking down her body towards him. Her face flushed from arousal as she teased her own breasts with her fingers. The sight of her fingers on her own nipples made Malcolm groan and bend back down to ease his lips closer to her core. The heady scent of her sex intoxicated Malcolm as his fingers parted her nether lips. 

Running his tongue lightly up and down the length of her folds, Malcolm drank all he could of his wife’s juices. Gently, he flicked his tongue over her nub until Sarah was groaning loudly in anticipation. As he pulled away, his tongue now licking his lips clean of her juice, he looked down at his wife. Sarah clutched at his body, wanting him badly. He chuckled lightly at her urgency. 

‘Damn you,’ Sarah groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him down onto her and kissing him hard. She pinned him closer with a leg around his body. ‘Make love to me you.’ 

‘With the greatest of pleasure.’ Malcolm grinned and gave into his wife’s needs. Inserting his rigid member inside her, Malcolm groaned and Sarah sighed. Their lips crushed together in passion as Malcolm began to rhythmically grind against her hips. Sarah dug her fingers into his backside, wanting her husband to go faster but he refused to give in to her urgency. ‘Oh no, love.’ He murmured. ‘You’re going to enjoy this.’ Sarah groaned in protest but could do nothing more than bury her face in his shoulder, taking what he gave her. 

Malcolm slid in and out of her slowly, torturing himself as much as he was teasing his wife. Grunting as he buried himself deep insider her with each thrust, Malcolm worked her closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. He felt her muscles tighten around his shaft. Malcolm was close to exploding himself. Nudging her with his head, he got Sarah to look up into his eyes for a moment before he once more crushed his mouth against hers, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth as he drove as deep as he could inside her and came. Her nails dug into his waist as she peaked herself. 

Panting hard, Sarah was catching her breath and her body trembled against him as he lay on top of her. Only after they had both recovered slightly did Malcolm finally untangle himself from her grasp and lay beside her, kissing her softly. His fingers ran through her long hair to push it back from her eyes after their lovemaking. ‘My love.’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Sarah sighed and curled up against him. ‘I love you so much.’


	31. Chapter 31

‘Sarah!’ Malcolm called out to his wife from the bedroom. ‘Thought you were getting ready to go pick up Sam and Jamie?’

‘I’m getting Amelia ready to go.’

Malcolm popped his head out of the doorway. ‘I thought we’d drop her off at the gallery? Pedro can keep an eye on her while we wait at the airport.’

‘Don’t be daft!’ Sarah told him off. ‘Pedro will be busy with orders and Amelia will be just fine with us in her pram.’

‘It’s a fucking airport! It’ll be mad there! You sure we want her there?’

Sarah finished placing a few bottles in the baby bag to take with them and turned to Malcolm. ‘She’ll be absolutely fine. And why the hell are you wearing a suit? You’re on summer break and we’re picking up your friend!’

‘It’s Jamie! Gotta look good.’

‘Are you trying to woo him away from Sam? Should I call John to give you hints on impressing straight men?” Sarah arched an eyebrow at her husband.

‘What? Fuck no!’ Malcolm shot back.

‘Language!’

‘Sorry!’ Malcolm looked suitably rebuked. ‘We worked together for years.’

‘Now you’re just friends. Go casual. Throw on a t-shirt with your black trousers. You look sexy in that.’

‘Now wait a minute. You just told me off for dressing up to impress.’

‘You’re impressing me, not Jamie. Change.’ 

‘Women.’ Malcolm muttered and wasn’t surprised when Sarah came up behind him and gave him a swat in the back of his head. ‘Love them. I love women.’ Sarah responded with another swat. ‘One woman. You.’

‘Better.’ Sarah kissed her husband on the cheek and left him to change. 

An hour later, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, Malcolm was playing with Amelia as they waited in the arrivals hall at the airport. With his daughter standing on his feet, Malcolm held her hands as he walked her about the hall. His daughter laughed constantly and was happy to accept the attentions of other women waiting for friends and relatives to arrive. Sarah was quite happy to let her husband play as she had a coffee and watched. 

As Malcolm wandered down the line of benches, he was lifting Amelia up into his arms and made her laugh loudly and caught one waiting man grumbling loudly at loud kids. Malcolm just turned to look at the fellow and scowled at the man. It was a well practiced bollocking look from Malcolm and the man was quickly collecting his bag and moving well down the line of benches away from them. Malcolm soon forgot the grumpy man and had placed Amelia on his shoulders to walk back to where Sarah was sitting. He could feel his daughter clutching his ears hard with her small fingers. 

‘Are you causing trouble again?’ Sarah asked, having watched the scene from afar.

‘Just a twat taking exception to a happy little girl.’

‘Language.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Malcolm was cuddling his daughter in his arms, her fingers around one of his to chew on his fingertip. ‘I think she’s getting her teeth in.’

‘Oh?’ Sarah leaned over and watched their daughter chewing on Malcolm’s finger. ‘You may be right, love. Let me know if it hurts when she really bites down on you.’

‘Yeah, you’ll hear me screech.’ Malcolm laughed.

Finally, the plane arrived with Jamie and Sam on it and they emerged from the customs and luggage collection to the waiting couple. After hugs all around, Malcolm took charge of the luggage his friends had arrived with while Sarah pushed their daughter’s pram. While the ladies walked ahead, Malcolm and Jamie walked behind them, chatting.

‘We’ll get you settled at your hotel and leave you two on your own till tonight. Figured we’d do dinner when you’re ready.’ Malcolm said.

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Jamie grinned. ‘It’s good to see you again, Malcolm. I’ve really missed you at Number 10.’

‘You were ready to take up the reins, Jamie. Fuck me, you were keeping me on my toes more than you realized it. When you tried that move on that last party leadership race I thought I might actually be out then.’

‘Fuck that, Malc. Even if my guy had won out you would still be there running things behind the scenes. You got shit done.’

‘And now you are, and I’m good with that.’

‘I do want to talk to you about my offer last time, Malcolm.’ Jamie hinted quietly. ‘Sam wants you to come back too.’

‘Sam? Thought she was happy with you?’

‘She is but she’s not happy with her job. She just never got comfortable working at Number 10 without you.’ Jamie smiled. ‘And it really isn’t the same without you.’

‘I’d never be there forever, Jamie.’ Malcolm admitted, resettling the luggage strap on his shoulder as they walked. ‘It was going to happen at some point.’

‘It did. Now that’s past and there’s a place for you there.’ 

‘We’ll talk about it later, okay?’ Malcolm put off his friend for the moment.

The third night of Jamie and Sam’s visit, they were at dinner when Jamie proposed that Malcolm and he go out for drinks after on their own. Sam, obviously aware of what Jamie was going to ask, was open to it and suggested to Sarah that the two of them head back to Sarah and Malcolm’s flat to chat and get to know each other better. ‘I wouldn’t mind spending a bit of time with you, Sarah. I have so much I’d like to ask you.’

‘About Malcolm?’ Sarah was curious.

‘And other things,’ Sam hinted and Sarah just nodded, her curiosity would have to wait. 

Settling into a booth at a local pub, Malcolm ordered them each a scotch on the rocks. ‘Been a fucking long time, mate.’ 

‘That it has, Malcolm.’ Jamie agreed. With a clink of their glasses by way of a toast, both of them drank before Jamie hesitated a moment. ‘Look, about the way you got the shaft.’

‘I never held it against you, Jamie.’ Malcolm interjected. ‘I know it was all that baldy fucker’s plot to finally get rid of my thorn up his tight hole. How the fuck could I ever be mad at you, old friend. Fucking hell, Jamie. I was setting you up to replace me from the fucking start. A younger me, that’s what the fuck you were. It was just a matter of fucking time.’

‘Fucking hell, Malc. It wasn’t meant to be because of that cocksucking wanker.’ Jamie grimaced. ‘I fucking kicked the shit out of my own fucking arse for months after you got hoisted up the gallows. Not that I ever let that fucking get round the fucking office.’

‘Except fucking Sam.’ Malcolm shot him a look. 

‘No one can fucking pull the wool over that precious lass.’ Jamie grinned suddenly at the thought of his wife. ‘It was her initial request to take up the job of my assistant but there was too much bullshit behind her back. As far as I knew it was all about how you and her had worked together so fucking close. You can fucking imagine.’

‘No fucking news there. Had to piss on a lot of arselicking twats to quell those rumours.’

‘Didn’t take long for the whispers to start when you moved over here and Sam was left as my assistant. We got quite close and we soon agreed that we both wanted to go further. That’s when she resigned.’ Jamie looked at his ring finger and stroked the band there. ‘We had a quiet wedding and she moved in with me. We’ve been more than happy since then.’

Malcolm raised his glass and they had another drink. ‘I’m glad Sam wound up with you, mate. Only the best man for Sam.’

‘You’ve done well for yourself.’ Jamie grinned. ‘Got yourself a young lass. A regular column and a lecturer’s job.’

‘And I’ll be publishing memoirs once it’s gone all over with the legal wankers.’ Malcolm winked at Jamie. ‘Names will be changed to protect sensitive situations of course.’ 

‘Of course!’ Jamie laughed and they were soon ordering another round. 

The night moved on slowly for the men, recounting their times together at Number 10 and working their way through a number of glasses of scotch. They were both very relaxed and well on their way to being well sozzled when Jamie broached the subject of Malcolm’s return. ‘Malc, I gotta lay it out there.’ Jamie raised his glass and drained it, gaining some liquid courage. ‘Come the fuck back. Julius is gone. Fleming is gone. I can fucking use your fucking skills with this latest crop of mental delinquents.’

Malcolm, draining his own glass before waving to the waiter to fill them up again, looked at his old friend. ‘Jamie, I don’t know if I can.’

‘Why the fuck not?’ Jamie shrugged. ‘The money you were fucking making there was a hell of a lot more than what you’re making from your two jobs here!’

‘Ah, mate.’ Malcolm grunted.’It’s a fucking load more of quid but it’s not ‘bout the money.’

‘Why the fuck not? I’ve been making enough to put ‘way for Sam and any bairn we may have.’ Jamie countered. 

‘I make enough. Sarah’s got her fucking career. We got ‘Melia.’ Malcolm drank deeply. ‘I’ve fucking built a home here. Hell, I even got my old mate John here and his husband. Got Mama helping with ‘Melia. Not just me to think of, Jamie.’

‘C’mon. Where’s the ol’ Malcolm Fucker?’

‘Malcolm Fucker became Malcolm nappy changing daddy.’ Malcolm grinned at the image in his own head.

‘It’s not like you gotta go back to being there 24/7, Malc. I’m not. I’ve got more interns than before to help with the fuck work.’

‘Mate.’ Malcolm leaned forward over the table, glass turning around in his fingers. ‘If I weren’t fucking married and didn’t have so much built here, maybe I’d be tempted. But, I don’t think so mate.’

‘Look, talk it over with the missus. Sam and I don’t fly back for a couple more days. Let me know then what you want to do. I can make things fucking happen at your word.’

‘I promise I’ll talk it over with Sarah, Jamie.’ Malcolm told his old friend and they left the subject there for the time being. 

Meanwhile, at their flat, Sarah and Sam spent a pleasant evening talking about their husbands and getting to know one another better. Sam was open with Sarah about her history with Malcolm and told her many of the stories from Number 10 from her own unique perspective. 

‘Jamie was just as bad as Malcolm at the office.’ Sam explained. ‘It wasn’t until after Malcolm left that I got closer to Jamie. I did try to fit in as Jamie’s PA just as I had been with Malcolm but it reminded me too much of Malcolm and then, well…’ Sam smiled over her cup of coffee.

‘Wound up falling in love with him instead?’ Sarah filled in for her. Sam nodded. ‘From all you’ve told me about Malcolm I can only say thank you very very much Sam.’

‘For what?’ Sam looked confused for a moment.

‘For not falling in love with Malcolm. I could see him being open to it. Not now, obviously but back then.’ Sarah smiled back. 

‘I can’t say that I didn’t fall in love with him at one point. Very early on. But I had too much respect for him and he was nothing less than a gentleman with me. No matter what he was like with the others.’ Sam looked worried a moment by her confession.

‘Don’t worry about it, Sam. Not one bit of regret. We both found our man.’ Sarah gave Sam a quick hug. At that moment, Amelia woke up from her post-dinner nap wanting some attention. ‘Oh the impeccable timing of babies.’ 

The tension of the moment broken, the two ladies were soon caught up with pandering to the little girl’s demands for playing. Sam’s finger was found to be just as tasty as Malcolm’s or Sarah’s and Amelia was happily chewing on it when the phone rang. ‘I’m sorry, one moment.’ Sarah apologized to Sam and got the phone. ‘Hello? Malcolm? Is that you?’ Sarah rolled her eyes at Sam. ‘Just how much did you drink?’ 

‘Only… ah.. Um… ‘ Malcolm stammered on the phone. ‘Two. Yeah, two.’

‘Two what?’ Sarah asked sternly. 

‘Bottles. There was the two of us.’ Malcolm slurred his words slightly.

‘Seriously? You’ve not had that much to drink in ages.’

‘It’s Jamie’s fault.’ Malcolm claimed and Sarah could hear the other scotsman in the background giggling.

‘What am I going to do with you?’ Sarah asked.

‘Come get us?’ Malcolm suggested.

Sarah sighed. ‘Fine. I’ll be there shortly.’ Hanging up she turned to Sam. ‘The lads are drunk.’

‘No surprise. They had some good benders in the past. I’d show up on a Saturday morning to find them passed out in Malcolm’s office. Usually after an election.’ Sam smiled. ‘Go and collect them, I can sit and watch the little lady for you.’

‘You don’t mind?’ Sarah asked, slipping her shoes on.

‘No, I don’t mind. She’s such a darling.’

‘I appreciate that, Sam. Be back soon.’ 

Even though Malcolm and Jamie were clearly drunk, they were both functional enough to make it into Sarah’s car and then up the stairs to the flat. While Sarah had been off to get the men, Sam had not only watched over Amelia, she had also put on a pot of coffee to help sober the men up a bit. 

‘Jamie!’ Sam tutted as she took her husband by the arm and got him seated on the couch. Malcolm sprawled in the armchair and kicked off his shoes. ‘Malcolm, you could have taken it easy on him.’

‘Ah, Jamie’s a man. A real man. Can handle his scotch!’ Malcolm grinned drunkenly and waved a hand expansively at his friend. 

‘You’re the man,’ Jamie countered in an equally grandiose manner with a hiccup at the end of his sentence. 

Sarah laughed at the two men. ‘I think we have a reborn bromance on our hands, Sam.’ She collected their once more sleepy daughter from Sam and was soon tucking little Amelia in her crib. Rejoining the others, she thanked Sam for doling out coffee to the two drunk men and sat on the arm of the chair beside her husband as Sam sat beside Jamie. 

‘Let’s sober you up a bit Jamie and then we’ll get to the hotel.’ Sam encouraged her husband to drink his coffee and he obediently did so between drawn out sentences exclaiming how great Malcolm was at telling ministers off. Malcolm answered back with his own slurred glowing praise of Jamie as the two men engaged in a drunken battle of witty memories that quickly made no sense to either woman. 

‘Oh, careful there Malcolm.’ Sarah caught hold of the half empty coffee cup in Malcolm’s hand as he began to let it go, passing out on them. ‘Well, the old man has given up for the night it seems.’

‘Hah! Knew it!’ Jamie crowed in victory at having outlasted his old friend, spilling some of his own coffee on his shirt. ‘Oops.’

‘Think you can make it to the hotel, dearest?’ Sam asked Jamie as she took her husband’s coffee cup from him before he spilled any more. 

‘A’course I can, luv.’ Jamie bent over towards her to kiss Sam’s cheek, missed and caught her shoulder instead. ‘I can hold my scotch better than the old man there!’ 

Sarah helped Sam get Jamie down the stairs and into a cab. ‘You going to be okay at the hotel?’

‘I’ll be fine. There’s a concierge there I’m sure can help with him if needed. At least this Scot is still mobile.’

Sarah chuckled. ‘You got the younger of the two.’

‘That I did.’ Sam hugged Sarah in goodbye. ‘Talk to you tomorrow night then.’

‘Of course! Till then.’ Sarah saw them off in the cab before heading back up to their flat. Malcolm lolled in the armchair, fast asleep and snoring. ‘Oh, husband of mine. Let’s get you to bed. You’ll have a sour head in the morning you will.’


	32. Chapter 32

Malcolm awoke the following morning, head pounding and eyes barely able to open. The lingering alcohol in his system made even the sound of his breathing sound like a motorcycle engine revving in his ear. Half blind he found a pair of boxers by the bed, slid them on and headed to the washroom. After a brief and very cold shower, Malcolm made his way to the kitchen to sit heavily in his usual chair at the table. 

His wife was there with their daughter in her high chair trying to coax the girl to try eating some baby food. More of the food was winding up on the bib, her clothes and on the high chair than was going into her mouth but Amelia was eagerly opening her mouth for more. When a mouthful of food became spray of apple sauce when his daughter laughed happily, Malcolm winced painfully and visibly.

‘Did you take anything yet?’ Sarah asked as softly as she could as she wiped apple off Amelia’s chin. 

‘Coffee. Need coffee.’ Malcolm mumbled.

‘There is some left in the pot but it’s a bit old now.’ 

‘Nice and strong then.’ Malcolm heaved himself up from the table and grabbed a coffee cup to fill it with the strong black brew. Taking it black for a change, Malcolm returned to the table to drink it slowly. As the cup emptied, Malcolm began to feel more alive and less pained as Amelia continued to enjoy her applesauce meal. ‘Is that a bit of tooth coming in?’

‘That’s just some food on her gum.’ Sarah said and proved it by wiping it off with her fingertip. Amelia was quick to grab her mother’s finger and begin to chew on it for good measure. ‘I don’t imagine we’re going out now then?’

‘Huh? What’d we have planned?’ Malcolm groaned, expecting a grim talking to from his wife.

‘We were going to go to the park this afternoon.’

‘We can still go out. I’ll be fine by then.’

‘We were to go out in about..’ Sarah paused and looked at the clock. ‘In ten minutes.’

‘Ah, fuck.’ Malcolm mumbled and winced as the spoon that had been used to feed their daughter connected with his knuckles. ‘Sorry.’

‘Accepted.’ Sarah scraped up the last of the baby food and spooned it into Amelia’s mouth. 

‘I can be ready if you still want to go out.’ Malcolm attempted but Sarah just shook her head. ‘I’m really sorry, love. I didn’t mean to spend so much time drinking last night with Jamie.’

‘I’m not upset about that at all, Malcolm. Only the swearing. We have all summer long to take Amelia to the park to enjoy the days. Jamie and Sam’s visiting is just for this week. So, don’t stress about it.’

‘Still..’ Malcolm reached over to stroke Amelia’s curls and got a happy gurgle from his girl with applesauce dripping from her lips. ‘I should have been more mindful.’

‘Once a year isn’t too bad for a bit of a drink.’ Sarah cleaned up their daughter a last time, then wiped up the high chair before taking the dirty dishes to the sink. ‘Did the two of you have a good evening then? Despite the scotch?’

‘Yeah,’ Malcolm got up himself, grabbed more of the strong coffee and sat back down by his daughter, playing with her by wiggling his finger at her for her to try and catch it. ‘Did a fair bit of catching up. He asked again.’

‘About?’

‘Going back to my old job.’

‘Thought you had said no the last time.’ 

‘I did. Can’t stop him asking, can I?’ Malcolm tugged his finger free from his daughter’s grip and teased her by tickling her chin. ‘Jamie wants me back and Sam would be my PA again.’

‘Sounds like you’re seriously considering it.’ Sarah sat back down on the other side of their daughter to watch them play. ‘Are you?’

‘The money was good.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘The hours were hell though.’

‘From all I’ve heard from you, they were.’ Sarah gazed at her husband. ‘You’re avoiding answering my question.’

‘I wouldn’t make any decision without talking it over properly with you, love.’ Malcolm said. ‘I only told Jamie I’d talk it over with you. I’d rather do that when I’m actually sober.’

‘You know that I’d support you whatever you decide to do, Malcolm.’

‘It’s not just something that would impact me, Sarah.’ Malcolm got up and took his daughter in his arms, cuddling her close and chuckling as his beard became the target for her little hands. ‘This would be a big move for you as well. You’ve got your job at the gallery now. And I’m not a fu… I’m not stupid. John is relying on you more and more with the running of the gallery while he does the meeting and greeting of potential exhibitors and clients.’

‘I’m sure Lizzy or Jane could step in if asked.’ Sarah demurred. 

‘The lasses are great but they don’t feel the same about the gallery as you do. John’s your godfather and Pedro is family now. We move we’re moving away from our family too. Sure, it’s not your standard family but we are one. No doubts. Amelia has a proper grandma and two uncles.’

‘Uncles?’ Sarah chuckled. ‘Pedro is her godfather.’

‘Fine, one godfather and John’s an uncle. He sure as sh.. hell is not going to be a grandfather!’ 

Sarah laughed at that as much as Malcolm did. ‘Uncle John. We should warn him about that sooner rather than later.’

‘You can have that honor.’ Malcolm winked at her. ‘Anyway, I told Jamie I’d answer him before he left to go back to London. No rush for today. How about instead of the park we go down to the baby shop. Little lady here keeps growing so fast.’

‘You’re going to spoil our girl.’

‘Well, the baby shop is in the same block as your favourite dress shop.’ Malcolm hinted. 

‘Deal!’ Sarah laughed and Malcolm grinned.


	33. Chapter 33

Pedro was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine when John walked in. ‘How’d the conference call go?’

‘Tiring. I can almost sense this one going the same way as the Palomo exhibit. Just with jet lag from the West coast rather than Europe.’ John sat on the edge of the bed beside Pedro, tugging his shirt free from his trouser waist. ‘What on earth are you reading now?’

‘This?’ Pedro held it up for his husband to read it. 

‘Traditional Children’s Toys?’ John read the title aloud. ‘I cannot see Amelia playing with wooden toys.’

‘Why not?’

‘She’s a little girl! Toy cars are not likely to appeal to her.’

‘For shame, John. The little lady can pick whatever sort of toy she likes. She certainly took a liking to the pony I made for her.’ 

‘She chews on it, lover.’ John leaned over to his husband and playfully nipped at Pedro’s nose. 

‘Amante, behave.’ Pedro swatted John lightly with the magazine on the nose in return. ‘I can do plenty of toys for her to suit whatever she likes. I was actually thinking of doing some wooden alphabet blocks next.’

‘That makes more sense.’ John teased and ducked the next swat of the magazine in time to snatch it from Pedro and toss it to the other side of the large bed they shared. ‘Nice and educational for her.’ He shifted on the bed until he was turned towards Pedro with one hand resting on the bed beside Pedro’s thigh. ‘Time enough for your how to studies tomorrow. I’ve had to miss our usual movie watching tonight thanks to an annoying artist who can’t decide a theme for his exhibit in the fall.’

‘I am very sure that you’ll guide said artist to the best possible theme to make it a success.’ Pedro smiled as he placed a hand on the center of John’s chest, gently teasing the shirt upwards. ‘Amante.’ Pedro’s voice dropped softly as his fingers moved over the buttons of John’s shirt, unbuttoning them one at a time as he kept John’s eyes locked to his own. ‘I missed our movie time too. Especially missed being close to you.’’

‘Pedro,’ John could feel the heat rise from the pit of his stomach as Pedro eased his shirt off his shoulders. 

‘How much did you miss our movie night together?’ Pedro whispered as his lips hovered close to John’s own. 

The older man breathed in deeply, lips parting in anticipation, ‘So very much, lover.’ 

‘Amante.’ Pedro’s lips curved upwards slightly as he smiled lovingly at his husband. A tan coloured finger rose to lightly brush strands of John’s white hair back and away from his eyes. ‘How much is very much?’

‘Don’t tease.’ John begged and pressed closer but Pedro’s hand moved to John’s chest and held the older man back a moment. 

‘I want to know.’ Pedro could only just hold back himself but waited for his husband’s response.

‘So much that I would give in to whatever you wanted right now.’ John gave in.

‘You know what I want.’ Pedro responded in kind and released John from his restraining hand. 

‘I know.’ John was moving slowly and seductively to straddle Pedro’s legs and kissing the younger man hungrily. Pedro was hungry as well and his hands were roaming over John’s body, touching everywhere he could reach. Their hips began to move against one another’s, rubbing together through their clothing until Pedro was unbuttoning John’s trousers, unzipping them and then sliding his hands down to cup his husband’s buttocks through his boxers. 

John groaned in the base of his throat as he pressed closer against Pedro, wanting him close. His hand slipped down under the waist of the loose pyjama bottoms Pedro was wearing to take hold of his husband’s erection, stroking him slowly. 

‘John.’ His name was just barely a whisper on Pedro’s lips as John pulled on the waist of his pyjama bottoms, working them down. With a lift of his hips, they came off and John let the garment drop to the floor by the bed. Naked now, Pedro urged John to return to straddling him. His hands guided John until his erection rested against the partially undone trouser fly and Pedro could once again slip his hands under John’s trousers. As he squeezed and stroked John’s buttocks, the trousers were slowly pushed further and further down to reveal the silk boxers, a tan colour this time to more closely match the beige trousers John had worn that day. John’s cream shirt with the brown edging was pushed off the edge of the bed by Pedro’s foot when he spread his legs for John to kneel between them. 

Pedro’s hands pushed his husband’s trousers down and then the boxers to leave him erect and exposed. When his fingers curled around the rigid member, Pedro smiled seductively as John moaned from pleasure. The slow pumping action of his hand soon had John kissing Pedro harder and more passionately. Blindly, John reached to the nightstand and was quickly getting a condom on. With his chest rising and falling quickly as he anticipated his husband entering him, Pedro wrapped his arms around John’s torso. ‘Amante.’ Pedro shuddered as John easily slid inside him. 

Steady even thrusts by John drove Pedro into the pillow under his head. Their lovemaking became increasingly more passionate as John looked down into Pedro’s eyes. One strong leg draped itself over John’s leg, locking the two men together. Pedro’s calloused hand threaded into John’s white hair, pulling his older husband down to kiss harshly, tongue thrusting into John’s mouth. John’s body writhed above Pedro’s, hips rocking, buttocks tensing as he ground deep inside his lover. His long fingers gripped into the bedsheets, his breath was becoming more ragged from his labours, John grunted with each inward thrust. 

‘Amante, more.’ Pedro begged his husband to take him higher. John shifted on the bed, arms scooping under Pedro’s thighs to lift him up. With Pedro’s hips raised, John could grind deeper into his lover. Drops of sweat formed on John’s chest, dripping slowly down his pale skin until it fell onto Pedro’s stomach. Pedro had both legs wrapped around John now as the two men pushed one another closer to a near-mutual climax. John came first, back arching as he peaked, his blood pulsing loudly in his ears as he cried out. Pedro, watching his husband and lover orgasm, quickly grabbed his own erection, pumping furiously until he was coming himself, spilling onto his stomach.

Falling onto his younger husband, John was panting hard as he recovered. Their sweat and sex mixed, filling the air of their room with their scents. The usually meticulous older man lay there, kissing Pedro uncaring that his hair was a mess and his skin was flushed from their lovemaking. It was Pedro who removed the used condom, disposing it in the small wastebasket by the bedside. He moved beside John until it was John laying on his back, spent. Pedro finished getting John’s trousers and boxers off, sweat having stained the waistband of the silk boxers. Curling beside his husband, Pedro gently stroked and kissed John until they were soon both relaxed.

‘Amante.’ Pedro whispered against John’s neck. ‘You only get better.’

‘You’re a very good reason to get better.’ John smiled at his husband, fingers lazily tracing through the dark hair. ‘I could make love to you everyday.’

‘We already do,’ Pedro laughed and sat up slightly to look down on John. 

‘Wish there were more days then that I could make love to you on.’ John grinned. 

‘Something you could do for me.’ Pedro suggested.

‘Just ask, lover. Move mountains for you.’ John’s fingertips ran over Pedro’s chest, lightly circling one of the darker skinned nipples.

‘I want us to put together a special 5th anniversary present for Malcolm and Sarah.’

‘What do you have in mind?’ John’s curiosity was piqued.

‘Close the gallery for the day and have them over. Photos of their life together on display. From when they met till now.’

‘Not just from when they met,’ John said, liking the idea his husband had. ‘Their lives before that led them to meet one another and marry. I have photos of them both. More of Sarah growing up but I can find others for Malcolm. He’s been having me work off and on on some photos for his memoirs.’

‘Really?’ Pedro sat up a bit. ‘You going to show them to me?’

‘I can,’ John laughed softly. ‘I’d have to if you’re going to help me plan this for them.’

‘Of course I will! Our gift for their fifth.’ Pedro settled back into John’s arms. ‘Tomorrow. Too tired and happy right now with you in bed.’

‘Later tomorrow maybe. I’m not going to insist on getting to work on time tomorrow.’ John’s lip quirked up in one corner as he pulled Pedro in close and kissed him. ‘Much later.’ Pedro agreed and was soon laying atop John kissing him back, slowly.

‘Much later.’ Pedro whispered softly and the two men returned to their kissing.


	34. Chapter 34

‘We have to get going soon, Sarah!’ Malcolm called out to his wife from the couch. He was sitting there with his daughter standing on his lap trying to keep his bearded chin out of her grasping reach. When she missed she would clumsily clap her hands and when she was able to snag a handful of his beard, Amelia would break into laughter with her eyes alight. ‘Gonna go say bye bye to Jamie and Sam. You like Jamie and Sam too don’t you, little lady?’ Malcolm leaned close to his daughter rubbing her nose with his own and laughing when her hands grabbed for his nose. ‘Such a little darling.’ He cuddled his daughter close, letting her tug on his nose.

‘Don’t go getting her all worked up. She’s going to be hard to settle in her stroller at the airport.’

‘Don’t worry, love. I’ll keep her settled.’ Malcolm grinned and got up, his daughter held close in his right arm to circle Sarah with his left for a hug and a kiss. At the sight of her parents kissing tenderly, Amelia gurgled happily and clapped her hands. ‘See, little lady agrees with me.’

‘Little lady agrees with everything I think.’ Sarah smiled and took Amelia from his arms to get her into the stroller to get going. ‘Grab the bag and let’s go.’

Sarah waited in the car with Amelia at the hotel entrance as Malcolm went inside to help Jamie and Sam with their bags. Sam got in the front passenger seat while the two men sat in the rear with Amelia in her car seat between them. Sarah could see Jamie in the rearview mirror casting looks at Malcolm throughout the drive to the airport. Once at the airport, Malcolm pushed the stroller through the growing crowds until the small group got a table at a coffee shop. Sarah and Sam got them all coffees and they sat for a last time together until it was time for Jamie and Sam to check in for their flight home. 

‘Malcolm?’ Jamie looked at his old friend. ‘You said you’d let me know before I left.’

‘I did.’ Malcolm looked at Jamie then his wife before looking at Sam. His hand went to Sarah’s hand to hold it close. ‘I had to really think about this a lot, Jamie. Had to make sure it was the right thing.’

‘I know, Malcolm.’ Jamie nodded and waited for Malcolm’s next words.

‘I’d love to go back. Be back in control. Just like before. Fu.. Damn tempting.’ Malcolm toyed with his coffee cup a moment before continuing. ‘But I have a new career here in New York. I have Sarah to think about. She has a career too. Yeah, it’s a lot of money but the long hours and the stress and the uncertainty.. I have a family here, Jamie. We’ve got John and Pedro and Pedro’s mother.’ Malcolm, confident in his decision, looked directly at Jamie. ‘I have to say no. This is my home now.’

Jamie grimaced and then nodded, ‘I respect your decision, Malcolm. I still wish you were willing to come back to Number 10. I’d have you back in a heartbeat.’ 

‘I’ll come back, as a friend and a visitor, Jamie. But not to work.’ Malcolm sensed Jamie’s disappointment and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing it. ‘You’ll always be a good friend, Jamie. Always. So, will you Sam. And you’ll always be welcome here.’

‘Come to London soon, Malcolm.’ Sam said. ‘Visit us there as soon as you can.’

‘We will, Sam. We will. When little lady here is a bit older and okay to travel that far with us.’ Malcolm accepted their invitation.

Far too soon, check in was open for Jamie and Sam to hand in their bags and get ready to head to their gate. They hugged and said goodbye then Malcolm and Sarah watched them walk down the hall towards the security screening. Amelia was happily sleeping in her stroller. Sarah slipped her arm around her husband’s waist. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m okay.’

‘Regrets?’

‘There was a little bit, remembering how it was.’ Malcolm draped his arm over Sarah’s shoulder. ‘The power, the money. Being the one pulling the strings.’ He looked down at his wife with a smile, a last glance to catch Jamie and Sam waving one last time at them as they turned a corner to the gates. ‘You and Amelia are my world now. That was my old life. No, love. No regrets. The day I saw you at the airport and fell in love with you without you knowing me and then finding you again. I’m old but I’m no fool.’ He kissed her soundly. ‘You’re my future. That was my past. No turning back, love. Not for one moment.’


	35. Chapter 35

Pedro set up the last of the temporary easels with the large print on it. The gallery was closed for the day and both he and John had been busy setting up the sequence of photos of both Sarah and Malcolm’s life. The prints of Sarah’s childhood and growing up had been easy to get while the ones for Malcolm had been harder but John had somehow pulled it off. Two rows of easels led through the gallery to a series of prints of Malcolm and Sarah getting married and the birth of Amelia. The two men surveyed the layout. ‘They’ll love this.’ Pedro said.

‘Do you think so?’ John had been hesitant as Pedro had insisted on the inclusion of some photos that struck close to still-sore wounds for John. 

‘How can they not.’ Pedro’s hand tightened around John’s. ‘Life and love is to be celebrated, amante. Doesn’t mean that it’s all just happy moments.’

‘But we could just keep to the happy memories.’ John squared his jaw.

Pedro turned to John, laid a hand on his cheek. ‘Painful memories are still memories. They make us who we are, amante.’

‘I want this to be perfect, Pedro. For Malcolm and Sarah.’  
‘They will be.’

That evening, Sarah and Malcolm bundled Amelia into her car seat and drove to the gallery. They still had a month left of their summer leave and hadn’t been to the gallery for a while. As the small family arrived at the gallery, the door was opened for them by Lizzy. Inside they were greeted by friends that had been invited to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary. Close colleagues from the University were there along with Sarah’s friends. Lizzy and Jane were there as well. Jane had brought along her partner. John and Pedro had invited some of their close friends as well. 

‘What on earth?’ Malcolm looked around at the gathering as they were temporarily shielding the display of the prints that had been set up. John, Pedro at his side, walked up to his old friend and his god-daughter. 

‘Malcolm, Sarah. Pedro and I thought that in celebration of your fifth that we could put together something of a scrap book for you. But, we own a gallery so instead of a book… ‘ He turned and the group of their friends stepped away to reveal the lines of photos. Blown up and set on their easels, in sequence.

‘Oh my fucking god!’ Malcolm went red at the sight of his baby pictures. ‘How the fucking hell did you get hold of that!’ 

‘John! You sneaky man, you!’ Sarah was going red as well as she realized that he had put on display pictures of her as well from her childhood. ‘This is just.. Oh you!’ She went up to her godfather and hugged him tightly. 

‘You are going to pay for this, you fucking poof!’ Malcolm shook his head, laughing. Their daughter, loving the crowd and fuss was soon laughing and giggling herself. Malcolm was soon hugging John as well before he and Sarah walked about the gallery slowly. Talking to their friends and laughing over the different pictures. 

When they got to a picture of John and Robert with Sarah standing between them at the beachfront where she had grown up, she sought out John’s hand and held it tight. They shared a quiet moment together until Sarah saw the tear falling down John’s cheek. She brushed it away, kissed him. ‘Father’s always here, with us. He would be so very proud of you, John.’

‘And of you, too, Sarah. So very proud of the woman you are today.’ John smiled and quickly brushed away a few more tears. He was slightly surprised at Malcolm joining them and slipping a hand around John to hug him. 

‘Old friend.’ Malcolm grinned at him. ‘Thank you.’

‘Malcolm.’ John pulled Malcolm into a hug, whispering. ‘Thank you for all you’ve ever done, friend. I love you.’

‘I love you too, John.’ Malcolm smiled as Pedro came over to join them. ‘Now this,’ Malcolm gestured to the four of them as they stood in front of the picture with Robert smiling out at them from the past. ‘This is our family.’


	36. Epilogue

‘Careful, Amelia.’ Sarah quickly grabbed her daughter’s jacket to stop her running into the back of Lizzy’s legs. ‘Don’t be running into people.’

‘Hi!’ The little girl was waving happily at Lizzy, who had turned around at the sound of Sarah’s arrival. 

Lizzy bent down, ‘Hello, Amelia. What are you up to today?’

‘Ma ma!’ Amelia still only knew just a handful of words but had quickly learned how to motor about on her feet. It was keeping both Sarah and Malcolm on their toes to keep their daughter getting herself into a lot of trouble. Right now, she was eagerly throwing her arms around Lizzy’s neck to give her a baby hug. 

Standing up, Lizzy smiled at Sarah and the two women watched as Amelia went wandering off through the gallery. For the moment, none of the pieces on show were in reach of the little girl’s grasping hands so it was relatively safe to let her wear herself out. ‘How are you, Sarah?’

‘I’m good. Tired though. We were out shopping for new furniture this weekend and I think we’re realizing that the older Amelia gets the less room we have.’ Sarah shrugged her jacket off wearily and hung it up. The studio upstairs had been taken over for a major photo set that John was working on so she was relegated to the gallery to keep working on the display designs for upcoming exhibits. Jane was off that day so it left just Sarah and Lizzy to watch over the gallery. ‘Never thought I’d feel this exhausted though.’

‘You certainly look tired.’ Lizzy admitted as she watched the little girl run about happily. 

‘I must be coming down with something. I’ve been feeling nauseous too.’

‘Tired and nauseous?’ Lizzy quirked an eyebrow up. ‘May be coming up with something instead.’

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Get a pregnancy test, Sarah.’ Lizzy suggested. 

‘I cannot be pregnant.’ Sarah denied.

‘Sure you can’t.’ Lizzy rolled her eyes and scampered over to catch Amelia as she tumbled back onto her bottom. Not that the toddler was hurt. If anything she was laughing loudly and soon back on her feet to toddle about. 

Sarah sat and pondered Lizzy’s words. Could she actually have conceived again? Malcolm and she had not really talked about any other children. Not that they ever used any sort of preventative measures. She just thought that Malcolm wasn’t really able to father any more children. It had taken long enough for them to have Amelia. Her thoughts were interrupted when the rear entry to the gallery opened and John and Pedro arrived. 

A high pitched squeal of delight erupted from her daughter as the little girl caught sight of John and her tiny legs carried her faster than most people could imagine to the older man’s legs to hug one of his legs. She happily gabbled away at him with her baby language.

‘Behave you!’ John reached down to say hi to Amelia with a tousle of her hair. ‘You’ll muss my trouser legs.’

Pedro laughed and quickly collected his god-daughter in his arms. Not that that helped. All Amelia wanted was to have John holding her and she kept squirming in Pedro’s arms towards John. ‘No no, little lady. Uncle John has to look pretty all day.’

‘Jojo!’ Amelia squealed as she reached for John to take her in his arms. ‘Jojo!’

‘Amelia, I have clients coming in today. You make a mess.’ John gingerly stuck a finger out for the toddler to grab at. When Pedro tried to move away from his husband with Amelia in his arms the girl began to squall angrily at being denied her favourite Uncle. ‘Now hush you.’ John tapped her little nose with a finger. ‘What do you want?’

‘I’d say it’s pretty obvious what she wants.’ Pedro teased. ‘What she always wants as soon as she spots you, John. She wants you to play with her.’

‘And I have clients coming in later to go over final details of the photo shoot starting tomorrow.’ John scowled. ‘Sarah, come and get your daughter. I have to go and get some work done to be ready.’

‘Sorry, John.’ Sarah got up from her desk and collected her daughter from Pedro to distract Amelia long enough for John to disappear into his office and close the door. Pedro smiled apologetically at Sarah. ‘Don’t worry, Pedro. I understand. It’s only for this week until your Mama gets back from visiting family.’

‘I get it, Sarah. I get it. Just ironic that the one man she becomes absolutely fixated on is the one man who has the biggest issues with her.’ Pedro smiled. ‘I’ll talk to him about it tonight. You’d think that months later that he’d have gotten over any threat from your mother but it’s still there.’

‘I wish…’ Sarah began sadly but Pedro cut her off.

‘Don’t go there, Sarah. No guilt over crap your mother did to John.’ Pedro patted her shoulder reassuringly. ‘I have finishing to do upstairs but I’ll come down to give you a break later with Amelia.’

‘Thanks, Pedro.’ Sarah smiled. 

Between her, Lizzy and Pedro, the day passed with Amelia kept busy and out of trouble for the most part. Only once the client had left and John was happy with the results of the work on the set did he relax enough to emerge from his office and join the others. 

‘That was a long day.’ John commented. ‘I’ll be upstairs in studio the rest of the week. Jane is back tomorrow right? I’ll need all three of you here to keep the gallery on track while I’m shooting.’ At first he had forgotten about Amelia as the little girl was behind the front desk on the floor playing quietly with a soft toy block set. It was at the sound of his voice that she perked up and was bumbling her way to her feet and scampering towards him.

‘Jojo!’ Amelia’s hands were waving about as she ran at him. Her body tumbled against his leg as she grabbed hold of his trousers, tugging on them to get him to lift her up in his arms. ‘Jojo up!’ 

‘Amelia!’ Sarah was too slow to stop her daughter and Pedro was still upstairs in the studio. 

‘Amelia.’ John sighed and bent down. As soon as he had the little girl in his arms she quieted down and sighed happily. Her little arms went round his neck and her cheek rested on his shoulder. ‘No dribbling on my shirt.’ John warned.

Sarah grabbed a small towel from the baby bag and brought it over to tuck under her daughter’s chin. ‘Sorry, John. Mama’s back next week and Amelia won’t be around to bother you.’

‘I know, Sarah. Just horrible timing. Any other week and I wouldn’t have had so much going on with an important new client. If I pull off this shoot to his standards I’m likely to have a regular and steady stream of jobs. This is a major magazine I’d be working for.’ Amelia squirmed in John’s arm with a hand grabbing at his ear.

‘Ba ba,’ She told him happily. ‘Paaaaaaa!’ Her fingers tugged on his ear hard to make him wince. 

‘Yes, dear. I know you’re there.’ He turned his face to look at the girl. ‘You’re more demanding than your mother ever was.’ 

Sarah smiled as her daughter and John began a conversation of nonsense back and forth. ‘Oh, John. I was told by Malcolm to ask if you and Pedro were going to be free next Sunday. We want to have you over for a Sunday dinner. He wants to do a whole pot roast meal. He keeps hinting at some sort of traditional family dinner event.’

‘Oh? Him and his Scottish things.’ John smiled. ‘I remember him doing those up all the time when I was over in England. I think he was using me for practice. He was wooing some lass at the office at the time. Didn’t get anywhere. Turned out she was vegetarian when he finally got up the balls to ask her over for dinner. We’ll be there.’ 

‘That gives you enough time to get that test done, Sarah.’ Lizzy piped in. John looked curiously at Sarah. Lizzy replied. ‘I think she’s pregnant again.’

‘You are?” John’s eyes widened. ‘And Malcolm doesn’t know yet?’

‘Lizzy!’ Sarah protested and blushed. ‘I’m just feeling tired and nauseous. Lizzy is the one thinking I’m pregnant.’

‘You’d better find out and let Malcolm know right away.’ John turned on his father tone with her. ‘How on earth could you even think of not telling him.’ 

‘I’m just likely to be a bit under the weather, John.’ Sarah shot a look at Lizzy, who just stood there chuckling. ‘Seriously, you two. If I were actually pregnant Malcolm would be absolutely the first one to know. But I am NOT pregnant.’

‘Test time.’ Lizzy reminded her.

‘Yes, do.’ John agreed. ‘Get your doctor to have a look at you.’ Amelia chose that moment to clap her hands happily, accidentally hitting John in the nose. ‘Ouch. You need to learn more coordination.’ 

‘Jojo!’ Her little hands grabbed at his face and she was wetly kissing him on the chin. 

‘She’s really taken to you, John.’ Lizzy grinned. ‘You’re a lady killer now.’

‘Shut up.’ John grumbled but Amelia was cuddling him again. ‘Isn’t it closing time?’

Lizzy laughed and nodded. ‘Let’s tidy up Sarah while John plays childminder for you.’

With Lizzy’s comments fresh in her head, Sarah stopped on her way home at the pharmacist and picked up a small pregnancy test kit. She kept it in her bag out of Malcolm’s sight. Last thing she wanted to do was give her husband false hope. He’d mentioned at times wanting to have another child but Sarah wasn’t hopeful. Not with how long it had taken them to conceive Amelia. With their daughter still so young, Sarah didn’t expect anything to happen. As she readied Amelia for her dinner, Sarah had to calm her thoughts and focus. Malcolm would be home soon from the University. 

Later that evening, Amelia was sleeping soundly and her parents were at the table talking. Malcolm set a cup of tea down for Sarah and was drinking his own. ‘How was your day?’

‘It was good. John’s doing well. I think he’s on the verge of getting a seriously good regular photography contract from that magazine he’s been on about for a while.’ Sarah sighed. ‘Did you check if you could take the rest of the week off at all?’

‘I did. Faber declined the request. There’s literally no one else free to pick up my lectures. My teaching assistants don’t have sufficient experience to pick me up either. Is John giving you a hard time about Amelia?’

‘No. He’s still fine with her coming to the gallery but our girl just can’t stop running to John whenever she spots him. I don’t think he’s very keen on her attentions.’

‘He’s fine. He’s just his typical prissy self I bet. When he’s on form he doesn’t like anyone messing him up. I bet he’s just as snappy at Pedro once he’s all dressed to the nines.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘I’m sure when the little lady is spending time at their place and he’s not all prim and proper she probably rules over both of the lads.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Think about it. The two of them on their big old couch with the little lady sat there between them happily watching some baby movie.’

‘Malcolm! That I can’t see.’ But Sarah was and she was smiling at the image in her head. 

‘Speaking of our favorite poofs,’ Malcolm turned the subject easily. ‘You asked them about dinner next Sunday?’

‘I did and they will be here.’ Sarah sipped her tea, planning in her head when she might be able to get a chance to do the test. Their daughter gave her the chance she needed and Malcolm, having been away from his daughter all day was first to his feet at the sound of her fussing to go and look in on Amelia. Sarah quickly took the kit from her bag and disappeared into the washroom. In her rush, she fell to old habits and didn’t close the washroom door. 

Anxiously waiting for the result, Sarah watched as the kit seemed to take forever. 

Malcolm, leaving his daughter sleeping once more, found his wife in the washroom staring at the counter. Not sure what she was up to, he walked in quietly and stood behind her to look over her shoulder. He smiled as he realized what she was looking at. Sarah was so intent on the results that she had no idea he was behind her. 

The digital screen flashed briefly and the single word ‘Pregnant’ made her gasp. Malcolm, seeing the same result, quickly wrapped his arms around Sarah to hug her. That made her jump in shock. ‘Malcolm!’

‘Love.’ He kissed her cheek and looked at her in the mirror. ‘Amelia’s going to have a brother.’ His hand went to Sarah’s tummy, resting gently on it. 

‘Or a sister.’ Sarah pointed out.

‘Boy or girl, doesn’t matter to me.’ Malcolm beamed at his wife. ‘You’re okay with this?’

‘I am. You?’

‘Ecstatic.’ His lips were pressing against her cheek again, his arms holding her close. ‘Call the doctor in the morning first thing. Try next Monday so I can come with you. We’ll definitely have to see about moving now. No way we can have four of us living in this small flat.’

‘Is this going to be too fast? Too soon?’ Sarah felt some anxiety build in her.

‘We were already thinking of moving, love. We’ll just have to decide a bit quicker.’ Malcolm turned Sarah to face him. He smiled and kissed her gently, a finger brushing through her hair. ‘We’ll be better off this time. We got Mama, John and Pedro from the start to help.’

‘As if John or Pedro can do much.’ 

‘Now that they’ve been involved with Amelia, just try to stop them being helpful.’ 

Sarah rested her head on Malcolm’s chest, one hand rested on his bearded cheek. ‘I didn’t expect this so soon.’

‘Neither of us did, Sarah.’ Malcolm stroked her hair. ‘If you’re not sure you gotta tell me.’

‘It’s just going to take a bit for me to get my head around this.’ Sarah admitted to her husband, looking into his eyes. 

‘We both have to accept this, you know that?’

‘I know, Malcolm. Let’s get confirmation first from the doctor then we’ll go from there. It’ll give me time to get used to the idea.’

The following Monday, Sarah and Malcolm were on their way to their family doctor’s office. Amelia was left in the care of Mama to give the two of them a chance for some time to themselves to find out the results. Ushered into the doctor’s office, the nurse left them on their own a moment. The couple sat quietly until the doctor came in. He sat down, greeting them both pleasantly and opened up a folder that had the results from Sarah’s blood work. 

‘How are you feeling, Sarah?’ The doctor looked at her.

‘Not much different. Tired, throwing up in the morning.’

‘Well, I’m going to be setting up a number of appointments to check up on you over the coming weeks.’ He smiled at both of them. ‘Congratulations, you’re both going to have a second child.’

Malcolm’s hand shot to Sarah’s, squeezing his wife’s hand hard. ‘Too soon to know if it’s a boy or girl?’

‘Just a bit, Malcolm.’ The doctor smiled. ‘You’re to give me a call if you feel poorly at all. Otherwise, we’ll let nature take its course and monitor your progress.’

As they left the doctor’s office, Malcolm and Sarah sat in the car for a few minutes taking the news in. Malcolm spoke first. ‘You okay?’

‘Yes,’ Sarah was more confident this time. ‘I honestly never thought it would happen this fast.’

‘Neither did I.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘But we’re going to have another child.’

‘We are.’ Sarah was glowing now. ‘How do you think Amelia will take it?’

‘Amelia is too young to understand much. I think we’ll just have to wait and see. At least we know she gets along with other kids okay.’

‘That’s at the park. This will be a baby. A baby that will take up a lot of our time. Time she’s been used to getting to herself.’ 

‘And she’s still going to have a lot of family around her.’ Malcolm leaned over to his wife to kiss her. ‘Let’s not invite worries before they happen, love. First, you have to have our child then we can deal with any big sister issues Amelia may have.’ His hand rested on Sarah’s stomach. ‘I love you so much, Sarah.’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ They kissed for some time before Malcolm’s mobile began ringing in his pocket. 

‘Oh, hey, Faber. What’s up?’ Malcolm spoke to his department head. ‘That long? Does it seriously have to take so long to get this done? Yeah, yeah, fucking administration. I know. I’ll let Sarah know.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘All this fucking good news and Faber has to fucking bring us down.’

‘The fund?’ Sarah prompted Malcolm to fill her in.

‘Yeah. The fucking administrators are still going through the approvals process. Faber is guessing another month maybe. Jesus fucking christ. I wanted to tell John on Sunday. Then we could have told them about baby and the fund. Would have been a fucking hell of a celebration for us all.’

‘Well, when it’s ready then we tell him. Not before.’ Sarah kissed Malcolm’s hand to try and calm him down. ‘We have house shopping to do now. And, we may as well not bother renting that storage unit now. We’ll need the crib again sooner than we thought.’

‘Good thing we got about 7 months to get ready then.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Let’s go home. I have this crazy need to hug our daughter a lot right now.’ Sarah laughed and put the car in drive.

Sunday afternoon Mama was already at the flat playing with Amelia on the floor. She was vainly trying to teach Amelia some Spanish words. Amelia was still only able to string together a variety of nonsense sounds as she pushed and tossed around the toy blocks. The smell of a cooking roast filled the flat as Sarah walked back and forth to lay out the dinner table. ‘Is she behaving for you, Mama?’

‘Amelia always behaves. You’re daughter is perfect.’ Mama declared. 

‘Not always,’ Sarah said. ‘Those boys. They’re going to be typically late again.’

‘John is John.’ Mama smiled.

‘No doubt about that.’ Sarah agreed.

With dinner all ready to serve, Malcolm joined his wife and Mama in the sitting room to watch Amelia be her usual little girl self until there was a brief knock on the door and it opened on John and Pedro. ‘There’s our poofs!’ Malcolm got up and greeted the two men. ‘How the fuck are you boys?’

‘Malcolm!’ Sarah barked at him.

‘Sorry.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘See, you bring out my worst, John.’

‘You have been cursing up a storm well before I got involved, Malcolm. Blame only yourself.’ John quipped and at the sound of his voice Amelia was up on her little feet and squealing with delight. ‘And there she is.’ John smiled at the toddler as she raced to his legs. ‘This is why it takes time to get here, Malcolm. I always have to pick something to wear that this little monster can’t destroy on me. What are you after now, lass?’ 

‘Jojo!’ Amelia was smiling up at him with her big smile, her arms outstretched to him.

‘That’s obvious isn’t it, amante?’ Pedro laughed at how his god-daughter was practically dancing on her feet to get John to pick her up. ‘Amelia, give your PePe a hug first.’ He bent and scooped up the little girl to divert her attention briefly from his husband. 

‘Pe pe!’ Amelia smiled at Pedro in his arms and was clapping her hands on his cheeks. ‘Pe pe!’  
‘She’s got the first letters right anyway.’ Malcolm offered the men some drinks and fetched glasses of wine for them as they settled on the couch to enjoy a pre-dinner drink. Once John was settled on the couch, Pedro joined his husband at his side and Amelia was quick to move onto John’s lap, standing upright on his thigh to play happily with the older man. Her fascination with his white hair never ceased and Amelia was tugging on it all the time. 

‘Ouch.’ John grimaced as one small foot slipped against his privates. ‘Careful, lass.’ He settled her more steadily on his thigh and away from his crotch. ‘Why does she never land on you, Malcolm?’

‘I have wider thighs than you, mate.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘You like your men that way or so you told me way back.’

‘Stop teasing John,’ Sarah chided her husband and her worries were waved off by Pedro.

‘It’s alright, Sarah.’ John said to reassure her as well. ‘Nothing new at all. And for what it’s worth, Malcolm, you are right and I have found the right man since.’

‘Cheers to that,’ Malcolm raised his glass and everyone got a laugh at Pedro’s blush. ‘Let’s eat.’

‘Mama, I think Malcolm can give you a run for your money in the kitchen.’ Pedro patted his stomach after the last of their desert. He draped his arm over John’s shoulder beside him. ‘What were those things called again?’

‘Yorkshire puddings. Though my mother swore against them. I like them so I make them.’

With coffee served to everyone by Sarah, Amelia sat in her high chair. She had eaten along with them in her high chair and was happily playing with the remnants of her apple sauce. ‘Love. Sit down, we can finish cleaning up after.’ Malcolm tugged at his wife’s hand until she couldn’t help but sit down at his side again. ‘Now?’

‘Now.’ Sarah smiled adoringly at Malcolm and then at their assembled family. ‘John, Pedro, Mama. Malcolm and I have an announcement to make.’ Her hand tightened around Malcolm’s as his own grin got wider. The other’s sat up a bit and waited. ‘Malcolm and I..’ Sarah paused a moment and then continued, ‘We’re expecting another child.’

Mama began to clap happily at the news. Pedro and John looked at one another with a knowing smirk and congratulations were said to the expecting couple. John got everyone’s attention. ‘Well, it’s nice to see the family growing again. And let me just say, Malcolm and Sarah, anything you need no matter how small or large, you just ask and Pedro and I will do all we can to help.’

‘Good.’ Malcolm lifted his coffee cup. ‘Because we want you and Pedro to be godfathers again.’

John glanced at Pedro and nodded. ‘And we’ll gladly accept the honor, Malcolm.’

Two things happened in quick succession for the couple a month later. They had narrowed down their possible new homes to two places. Both were four bedroom homes. One was further away from the city center and had a large backyard while the other one was surprisingly close to where John and Pedro lived. That one had a much smaller yard and was a smaller place in general but it had a fully finished basement that would be perfect for the children as they grew up and needed a place to play. As they sat at the table with the pictures of both places spread out for them to ponder over, Amelia was settled against Malcolm’s chest sleeping happily until his mobile rang loudly by her ear. 

She woke up with a start and a squawk as Malcolm apologized and answered the phone. ‘Oh, hey, Faber. What’s the news?’ Malcolm listened and cocked his head at his wife. ‘They wouldn’t give you their final decision? Why not?’ He listened again and then nodded. ‘Fine, we’ll be there tomorrow then. Three pm. Got it.’ Malcolm signed off and set the mobile on the dining room table. ‘All done, little lady. Try to sleep again.’ He comforted his disturbed daughter. ‘Faber wants us over at the University tomorrow at three for the final word on the fund. Bastards wouldn’t give him any hints at all.’

‘I’ll let John and Pedro know. What do you think, Malcolm? I like the one closer to John and Pedro.’

‘It’s a bit smaller and there’s only a tiny yard.’ Malcolm argued. ‘Not much room for the little ones to play in.’

‘Outside. We’ll be able to do a full playroom in the basement. And the school is quite close too.’

‘There’s no garage for the car.’ 

‘There is a driveway at least. And there’s a gate already. As to the yard, I can’t see either of us really doing much gardening at all.’ Sarah pointed out. ‘Can you?’

‘Point taken. The place by the lads is a fair bit more money.’

‘We already know we have enough from the estate to cover it.’ Sarah tapped the page with their finances laid out. ‘Sure, we won’t have much of a savings left over but with both of us working we’ll quickly build that back up.’

‘I know.’ Malcolm sat back with a sigh, Amelia burbling happily in his arms with her fist in her mouth. ‘Messy lady.’ He mumbled as he wiped her face clean. ‘It’s going to be tighter than I wanted it to be.’

‘I’ll ask John about picking up some extra photo shoots to help build up the savings again.’ 

‘Fuck that, love. I’m not going to have you working harder because of this. I’ll pull my thumb out of my arse and get back to work on my memoirs.’ 

‘Damn it, Malcolm.’ Sarah sighed. ‘We should have thought about this before committing the money to the fund.’ 

‘Let’s not second guess that at all, love.’

‘If it weren’t for that though we’d not be worrying about the cost of the house.’ Sarah sighed again. ‘I don’t want to cut into that at all.’

‘And we aren’t going to either, Sarah. We have enough money to do this without going into major debt. We’ll have a big enough place for all four of us. We can rebuild the savings soon enough.’ Malcolm pointed at the photo of the home in question. ‘This one then?’

‘This one.’ Sarah put her hand on Malcolm’s on the property photo. ‘John and Pedro will be thrilled that we’ll be so close to them.’

That Sunday, Malcolm and Sarah arranged to drop Amelia off with Mama to be looked after. They had filled Mama in on what they were planning to do and Mama was more than happy to watch Amelia at her place. 

When they got to John and Pedro’s place, the couple were ushered into the backyard where the two men had laid out a full meal for the four adults. Without a little girl to walk around or keep occupied, the wine was poured and a leisurely meal began. Pedro had put together a classic Mexican lunch for them with a salad, appetizers and then a main of tortillas and a mix of beef, beans and vegetables. 

‘Damn, Pedro. You’re as good a cook as I am.’ Malcolm grinned and ducked the swat Sarah aimed at his head. ‘I know I’ve been getting a bit more of a belly now. How about you, John?’

‘No chance.’ John sat back in his wicker chair, leg crossed as he watched Pedro clearing away the empty plates. ‘Pedro keeps me fit and don’t you go thinking it’s all just rude ways.’ John pointed at his old friend. ‘I know you’ve always just thought that I’m a typical gay man just looking for my next lover.’

‘Me? Think that of you?” Malcolm feigned a look of shock at his friend. ‘I only ever thought you were after your next attempt at getting me into your bed. I just kept you in shape chasing me.’

‘Liar.’ John quipped back. ‘I actually get more than enough exercise with the gallery and photography. Just as Pedro does with the framing and set builds.’ 

‘Talking about me behind my back again?’ Pedro returned to take his place beside John, casually kissing his husband and pleased at how John easily responded with a kiss in return. 

‘Just congratulating on keeping this old man of yours in shape,’ Malcolm winked teasingly at the younger man. 

‘You are just causing trouble today, Malcolm.’ 

‘That’s what I do best.’ Malcolm grinned at his wife. ‘And you make sure to bail me out every time, love.’

‘You too, Sarah?’ Pedro winked at her. ‘Hey, Malcolm, you still haven’t said why you and Sarah wanted to get together with us. You ever going to tell us?’

‘It’s more Sarah who wanted to tell you something important.’ Malcolm prompted his wife.

‘Now?’ Sarah asked Malcolm, who just nodded. With his encouragement, Sarah got up and went to John, making him stand to take his hands in hers. ‘John, I have something very, very important to tell you.’

Slightly confused, John glanced for a moment at Malcolm who was just infuriatingly smiling. A brief look at Pedro confirmed that his younger husband had no clue. ‘What, Sarah? Is the baby alright?’

‘The baby is fine, John.’ Sarah smiled up at her god-father. ‘We finally have everything all set up and can tell you this. I wanted to honor my father the best possible way I could. I spoke often and at length with Malcolm about this and, with his blessing, I decided to set up a scholarship fund through the University. I’m using what’s left of Robert’s estate to provide for future young men and women who have been put at a disadvantage by their families to be able to attend the Photography Program.’

‘Sarah? What?’ John couldn’t believe his ears. ‘That’s your money. You don’t need to…’

‘John, if Robert had had a choice don’t you think he would have done the same? He would have started with you. He tried, didn’t he? He gave you what he could to help you become the photographer you are today.’

John had to clear his throat, feeling tears begin to gather in his eyes. ‘If Robert had been able to do what you say, you wouldn’t be here, Sarah.’

‘I know, John. I know.’ Her hands tightened around his. ‘And for that I can’t fault my father but I can do this for you and for him. Others can live their true dreams who couldn’t normally with this.’

‘Sarah.’ John drew her into a bear hug, holding her close. His lips pressing against her forehead in the only form of gratitude that he could imagine. ‘You are your father’s daughter.’

‘John, you are as much my father as he was.’ Sarah smiled at him, tears flowing down her face as well now.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I want to thank @misswinterseat for her mad beta skills. 
> 
> Also a special shout out to MalcolmTuckersTangerine for helping out as well. 
> 
> As always, any errors are strictly my own. Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
